Child of Heart's Beginning: Part 1 Ancient Lesson
by Toonkid4life1
Summary: A girl named Amber lives a hard life as it is, even after getting attacked by a nightmare in reality. Throwing her life away and destiny, someone protects her from death. Only to tell her that, for her to understand her mistake, she must learn the 6 lessons she never got in our world, starting by being reborn in Egypt, but her clean slate, begins in blood. Takes place in Atems life
1. Stranger, Danger, Beware

**Hi, this is my first story, so i hope u guys will like it! So please review and give advice or questions, anything to helps. I suck at summarys, so please read and I can answer any questions. enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

"Hey guys wait up!" a girl yells to a group of 3 male teens. The teens turn toward her, smiling, and stop so she can catch up to them. "Geez Amber, can you be any slower?" a tall teen named Shawn asked. He wore a normal black tee and jeans. Having green eyes, he had an asian look to him except his hair stood out in every which way. Amber rolled her eyes and playfully punched his shoulder. "It's not my fault you have long legs and I'm short!" she protested. "Anyway we gonna head in or what?" Amber was in an old, grey, zipper broken jacket with a navy tee under it. She also wore jeans.

"Never can wait for school, huh?" the second teen, Jeremy, asked. He had brown hair that was almost military cut, brown eyes, and wore a shirt that said, 'A world without bacon, is lost.' He sighed. "It's school for crying out load, its in our genes to hate it!" It was her turn to sigh, but before she could speak, the last teen spoke. "What, just like reading rots your brains and video games are better?" he pointed out. "Seriously Jer, if you're gonna say something have actually info to back it up. Besides, we ALL like school for our own reasons." He turns toward Amber, winking. Ash had blonde hair that kinda curled at the ends. He had blue eyes and wore what Shawn was wearing, except it was orange. "Thanks Ash." she smiled gratefully. "Now lets hurry and get seats for the assembly."

She truly did love school, it was her true home. Here she is treated, well better, than at home and was with people she considered family. _My true family _she thought. A reality away from her horrible reality, is how she saw it. Mr. Henback, the principal, was like a grandpa to her, and the teachers like aunts and uncles. The other students ranged from cousins to brothers and sisters, depending who they were. None she considered a parent.

_Not even the ones who brought me into this world, deserve me. I would never want to place that burden on anyones shoulders. _she thought solemnly. She shook her thoughts away and looked ahead at her friends, laughing at Ash, who jumped from a freshman that surprised him. _Your here... home. No need to ruin this place, with those thoughts. _She reminded herself.

An announcement came across the hallways for the students to head for the gym. "That's our que, guys. Lets get front row seats!" Jer called. This was their Junior year, so they could sit where ever, at last. The gang sat in the middle of the gym on the bleachers, front row seats to boot. "Oh yeah, SWEET!" Jer exclaimed. Everyone rolls their eyes.

"So how long is this pep assembly gonna last?", Shawn asked. Amber shrugged, not knowing either, till her eyes glazed over and she shook her head. She looked around at the two end doors, like she was looking for something. "Amber, what's up?", Ash asked, looking too. "Did you have-" "yea Ash and I don't like it." she cut him off. The others knew what was going on and looked too. Amber had a déjà vu dream, an ability where she can see glimpse of whats to come. However most cases she can only remember little parts till a few moments before it happens. She's had it since she was 4, long story. This time Amber had seen someone who didn't belong and it was no friendly visitor.

Mr. Henback came up to them, saying "Well if it isn't my favorite little helpers, glad you got good seats, this is suppose to be a fun day!" They smile back as he walks on. Then Amber sees him, the man in her ...what ever you want to call. He was a tall man in a suit carrying an over the shoulder bag, _wearing shades in a poorly lite building, _she remembered. The man walked over near the principal, reaching his hand into his bag. Amber looked at her friends and the others in the room. Her friends had not yet seen him and nor had the talkative students, finally getting situated.

"Now before we begin- who are you, sir?" Mr. Henback asked the male now in front of him. Before anyone could do a thing, the man grabbed him and held a gun to his head. Everyone, now seeing what was going on, panicked. The teachers in the gym went to move, "If you don't want to see this man die, stay put." the man ordered, holding the principal tighter."That goes for all of you, anyway you can't get out. The doors are locked on the outside." The students freaked out, while the teachers checked the doors, they were locked. Amber was fuming, _damn it! WHY!? WHY?! do you always warn me to late?! _she screamed at herself.

Then another thought came, _how did he lock the doors when he is already inside? _The man spoke, " I'll make this simple, all you have to do is tell me: which one of you is Amber Hights? And I'll know if you are lying, so don't risk his old human's life trying to be stupid." It was dead silence, everyone looked at another confused, Amber most of all. _Me!? I don't know this guy..or do I? _she questioned. She looked at Mr. H, who she looked up to, in the eyes. He was telling her no, the look he gave.

Then a pained look came across his face as a shot rang followed by screams. The man shot Mr. H in the leg, and now was bleeding. "That was a warning Amber...or are you still a coward?" he smirked. " I don't mind having this human die, there are many to choose from afterwards." _You bastard! who the hell are you? _she growled. She looked at Mr. H again and closed her eyes. _No...forgive me...but your worth more than I, Ry. _Calling him by his name. She looked at her friends, who read her face. Theirs all said, HELL NO,bur she knew they couldn't stop her.

She stands up and walks to the men in the middle of the gym. "My name is Amber Rose Hights, I came as you asked, now let him go." she spoke for everyone to hear. The man smiled, showing a set of fangs for teeth. "Finally...I got you where I want you." She had enough of these games, "who the hell are you?" she asked him. He drops Mr. H, who groans from the impact of the floor, and points the gun at her.

He pulls off his shades, showing his eyes. Amber's breath caught in her throat, his eyes were black with a yellow ring and a red pupil. _No...how...it was a nightmare?! He can't be here! _she tried to convince herself. His smile grew bigger, showing his fangs. "By your reaction, I see our last encounter wasn't a waste, I get to see fear in your eyes again." Amber growled.

"Now to finish what i began, DIE!" as he pulled the trigger. Amber didn't know what happened, everyone was frozen even the bullet was. A light came from behind her, there a man with spiked hair stood. "Amber, that was a poor mistake...Why did you want to die?" He asked her.

**And thats the first part, yugioh will pop up in the next ch. and advice is wanted as much as reviews! ;)**


	2. The Trial of Life

**Thanks Leaf! I hope everyone will like as much as you, anyway here is the next ch. and please review! :)**

* * *

Amber turned to face the man behind her. _How did he-who is this guy?! _she thought. "I'm going insane!" she exclaimed. The young man sighed, shaking his head. "You haven't changed, and your avoiding my question." She looked at him, he was cute tall dark blonde hair with red curled tips. Green eyes, a strong look on his face, and the wore a brown tunic? "Your stealing Star Wars wardrobe, you know?" She comments. The man tried to look like that didn't piss him off, but the vein popping out of his head spoke louder, "This is what we ALL wear thank you very much!" he commented back, "and your still avoiding my question, why did you do that, you could have killed yourself!"

It was her turn to get pissed, "I did that so someone wouldn't die for me, or anyone in the room next!" She yelled. "He had no right to be killed for me, no one does! Even from the monster! Besides who or what the hell are you, to ask me?" The man cocked an eyebrow. "You remember him?" he asked. She gave a confused look, " I...reconize his eyes,...from a nightmare...but..WAIT NOW YOU ARE AVOIDING MY QUESTION?!" The man chuckled a little at this reaction. "You never cease to amaze to me, very well ..my name is Crispin, and I'm what you may call a guardian angel, making sure you follow the right path. I'm surprised that after what happened, you remember, what you do remember anyway." He commented. She looked at him, then bowed her head and began to laugh, "What's so funny? Crispin asked.

She slightly raised her head, her hair slightly hid her face, mainly her eyes. "There is no such thing as a guardian angel or anything like that. I know that for a fact." Crispin looked mad then, "Now you hang on there-" "I'VE BEEN HANGING ON!" she interrupted. "I HAVE BEEN FOR 13 YEARS! IF YOU ARE MY FRICKING GUARDIAN WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU HUH?!" she shouted. Her face could be seen now, tears threatening to surface, matching her look of angst. Crispin looked at her not speaking, _how do i explain, what she won't want to hear? _he asked mentally.

Amber continued, "You...have no idea what I've gone through. The hell..I've lived...my school mates had a better reason to live then I." He looked at her once again mad, "Everyone has a reason to live, your actions were rash! You were about to die, Amber! Does that not sink in your head?! If you wanted to save those humans, the ones you call your true family, you wouldn't just give the demon what he wants, when he will obviously not do what you ask! Knowing you, you would have-" "YOU DON"T KNOW ME!" Amber cut in. "You got that! I've never seen or met you before till now and there is no reason for me to need you now, when you were never there before!"

"What like your father?" Crispin asked coldly.

Amber eyes got big and she was silent. Crispin looked at her and sighed. "I was there with you, growing up, ever since you were born. I know everything about you, your thoughts, your dreams, your wishes, ...your gift even. Just because I didn't intervene a lot back then doesn't mean i was never there." Amber couldn't hold back her tears anymore and just let them fall. Crispin stepped forward and pulled her into a hug, looking down at her nostalgic like. _Why? _she asked. _Why does he do this? _She doesn't hug back, but doesn't push him away.

"You seem to only see the pain you have felt for so long, and not what precious moments and memories, are here." Crispin said. Amber closed her eyes, "please...if you really do care let me die." she spoke as the last of her tears dried. He looked down at her, _She's really growing, but she's shielding her heart to everything. _He thought. "I can't and I won't let you die...however." Amber looked up at him, "From the life you lived here you haven't learned what you needed too, and that is dangerous for you and those you care for. The Viatem trials though will give you what you want and need."

"Viatem trials?" she asked. "What is that and how will this help me?" he pulled away from her so she could see him better, "In the trials, you will live different lives to learn your lesson, but with no knowledge of the fact that you are doing the Trials. In other words, you will forget everything and get a clean slate till you have learned them." Amber's eyes widened. "I really can get away from here?!...How will you know if i learned or passed the trial?" she asked. Crispin smirked. "You really asking me that?" she scowled and crossed her arms. _Why do I feel like this around him? Jeez, _she thought.

"Alright, if I can get away from here then please, let's do it!" she exclaimed. Crispin sighed, "By doing the trials you will die physically many times, but be reborn 3 times. You'll fail if you can't learn all the lessons, and never get all your memories back. Not only the bad memories, but ALL of your memories, do you still want to do this?" Amber shook her head yes, "Die physically?" she asked. "Meaning time will be frozen while you live these lives, in this world, so even if you die in the other ones, you'll be alive still." _huh? _She thought. "Wait other worlds?" "No more questions, sorry I only have what little strength i need to do this."

He closed his eyes and muttered some language, she didn't know, and his eyes flashed open white. He placed his hand on her head, and she began to feel dizzy. "Good luck child of Heart, may you find your own heart from within." _That's not Crispin's voice! _she thought. It was the last thought before everything went black in her mind.

* * *

In a small village, the streets were quiet as the sands of Egypt blew in the hot sun. In a small house, many people gathered outside to see a happy time for their town. A man stepped out smiling, "It's a girl!" he calls out for everyone to hear. Many smile, and the women ask to see the child. The man steps aside and so does his son beaming behind him. The women smile for the mother, as she shows them her miracle. A small bundle held a sleeping child with unusually blonde hair. "She's beautiful, bless lord Ra." one said. "Not like her brother, he has hair white as limestone, while she has hair of gold." another said. The mother smiled at her child, "She is a sign for our village, good fortune for us lays ahead. Her hair...it's golden, like an amber gem...Amber that's what I'll call you little one." The women approved and said many more things about the child. The mother only stared at her child with love, "Welcome home, my precious gem, welcome to Kul Elna."

* * *

**Review please! and sorry for the cliffly, need sleep lol**

**only till after writing this did I realize that what the mom said about Amber's hair being a good sign, could have also ment the coming of the Items. O-o **


	3. A New Life Begins in Red Sand

**OK next ch. and lets see if anyone got the clue i left in the last ch. ;) review and see if you are right! Anyway here is ch 3. the first part is focused on Crispin then Amber, incase you get lost. Enjoy!**

* * *

Crispin looked down at the floor, seeing an image of the small village of Kul Elna, where his Amber now is residing. S_he's on her own now, even i can only do so much now- _"argh!" he cried, falling to his knees. He grabbed at his chest panting,_ I don't have much strength after using the Lux Vitam._ He looked back where Amber was, he can't help, but grin. _She looks the same as she was born in this world, 17 years ago..._

"Your strong Amber...you have seen, and been, thru so much and still ..you held on. You are the Heart, only you have fought the mendicance of life. This..everything.. was ment to happen, to prepare you for the war ahead. Now you must heal, from the fight of living, and see what only you, can see. Saving all creation. It's up to you now to reach your destiny."

Night had fallen on the village, and only torches lite the village. However, there was a swarm of lights heading toward the village in a fast pace. _What's this? _He thought. He managed to get a closer look at the swarm of lights, which weren't lights at all. A man on horse back in noble clothing, led what looked like an army of soldiers. _What the-THE VILLAGE! _He saw the point of interest and knew this was no tax collection.

_Why so many soldiers? _He questioned. He looked to see them reach the village, the villagers had seen them coming and were running about. The soldiers must have wanted no one to escape, for they split up and surrounded the village. Then, all could be heard was screams. "AMBER!" Crispin cried. He ignored the pain shooting through his body and jumped into the image on the floor, falling through.

He gasped in pain, as he landed in the sands of the village. '_It's forbidden to intervene'_ he remembered, _but she was just BORN! _he reminded himself. People were backed into corners by the soldiers, women and children alike. Crispin knew he could not be seen, he's not alive anyway. He looked every which way, trying to find the family Amber was born into. _AH LUX, where are you?! _He screamed inside.

It was then he saw the villagers being pushed into the storage basement of the village. Crispin followed hoping to find out, what was going on. He reach the end of the stair case, and looked in horror. Everyone was stabbed, then pushed into a caldron, being boiled alive. Crispin grasped the wall to keep him from falling. _Oh Lux no..no...NO!..Amber..._ He wanted to cry, thinking he failed. It was then he saw movement near him, and saw a frightened little boy with unusually white hair, watching what was taken place, before his eyes. He held some sort bundle in his arms, tightly against him. In the light of the fire, you could see a small sleeping face, with bright blonde hair glowing from the light. _Amber! Thank Lux! _He breathed.

Then he looked at the boy, he was maybe 6 or 7 by the way he looked and was staring at the sight before him, holding Amber tight. Crispin looked to see the soldiers just drop in as well, _What the hell? A spell? _Crispin asked. Finally, he noticed the bottom of the caldron had a tube leading to a hole of sorts in the ground. There the man in noble clothing stood, with four people behind him chanting. From the tube, what looked like gold, a liquid poured out. Crispin bowed his head finally seeing what was happening. _Alchemy...that explains the massacre.._He thought.

Then, a gold tablet appeared from the ground. The evil from it, could be felt by him and he got sick. The humans picked up the smaller pieces of the tablet, and headed in their direction. _The boy! _Crispin looked to see the boy was already running up the steps, still holding Amber. Crispin followed him, seeing him running away from the village. They ran til the boy stopped at the edge of a cannon.

The boy had tears falling, with hate on his face. He looked at the baby, and his face softened. "We...*sniff* have to live, Amber. We only got each other now and we can't let mom and dad be forgotten. We can't let the Pharoah get away with this!" he talked to her sleeping form. It was then, that the edge of the cannon collapsed, from under them. The boy screamed as he fell down, trying to protect Amber with his body. He hit hard and blood was on his face, as he lost conciousness. Amber seemed to roll out of the boys', now lose, grip and to the clearing. _Amber! _Crispin rushed over to her, she was now crying. "It's ok...shhh." he tried to calm her.

"Who's there?" Crispin turned to see a man riding a horse, with many bags tided to it. The man got off of the horse and walked toward Amber. When he saw her, he quickly scooped her like she'd blow away. He looked around, "Hello? Anyone?" he called. With no respond, he looked sweetly at her and saw the blanket, that she was in, was engraved. "Amber, huh? It suits you, child. A shame you were abandoned like this, but I'll look after you little one." He made room for Amber in a basket, making it like a crib. Then he rode off with Amber and leaving the boy, he never saw, in the rubble.

Crispin sighed with relief knowing she would finally be safe. He walked over to the unconscious boy, "I wish I could help you, but I don't have what you seek. Thank you for saving her, you may have helped save creation." He placed his palm on the boys face. The blood disappeared, and a wound, that may become a scar was only left. "It's not much, but please accept it." he turned toward the direction the man with Amber left. "Prepare Amber, and be safe. I'll wait for you." With that, Crispin left the realm.

* * *

**ok..so it begins...dun dun duh! I think everyone got what just happened, man Amber keeps getting into hellish situations huh. There's a reason for that, I promise! Next ch. will see how Amber is doing, Crispin may make few appearances later, but not for a while.**

**Crispin: I have to regain my strength so i can help Amber, when she really needs me.**

**Me: How long will that take?**

**Crispin: Oh 16 years, give or take**

**Me: WHATT!? I get why she was mad at you.**

**Crispin: Only because you made me appear when i did! I can't change that fact i'm not immortal!**

**Me: Really? I thought I...OH thats right, forgot. NO SPOILERS. (only for friends *wink)**

**Hope you liked it, please review! :)**


	4. Ten Harvests Later

**OK I'm back, I got TONS of advice from my 'grammer needs to be perfect' friend. So i hope i can do better in that area. Sorry for the other mistakes in the other chapters, now for Amber! OH! I forgot this too.  
disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh(wish i did though) or Jason Mraz's "I won't give up". I only own Amber, Crispin and the others in CH. 1 .**

"Amber...Amber! Where are you?" An old man called out. He was walking along side the great Nile River, looking every which way. It was dusk and many people in Memphis were already in their homes. "Ra, Amber. Wh-" he stops. He hears singing and follows. Who ever is singing, it sounds beautiful. He keeps going till he stops behind a tree, listening. There a girl, with long golden hair, in peasant clothing was singing.

_When I look into your eyes...  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold...  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far...  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

_Well, I won't give up ... on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough..._  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up..._  
_still looking up_

She had been staring at the sky, where stars were finally appearing, and now closed her eyes as she felt the desert breeze. She stopped singing and now only hummed, not even noticing she has an audience.

The man smiled and stepped out to approach her. "Ra is leaving for battle, it's time to go home Amber." he said. Amber's eyes flashed open hearing the man's voice, she turned toward him, seeing who it was, smiled. "Yes, Tumaini." She reaches out to hold his hand as they head back to the town.

Tumaini was her father, even though not by blood. He had been the only family she knew and loved him the same, the same was for Tumaini. She truly thought he was her real father, until her told her the truth, 5 harvests ago. She had asked if that's true, how did he know her name and birthday?

It was then, when he brought out her baby blanket, with her name on it. He knew by how she'd looked on that day; she was just born and the name... was there. He told her, she was his gift from the gods, for living alone for so long. Ever since that day, she calls him by his name, by his request, only ever now and then does she call he 'Dad'. They are poor, but happy so long as they had each other.

"I didn't realize how much you've improved on your singing, I swear Lord Bes has taken a fancy to you." Tumaini said, smiling. "I have no doubt you'll be at the palace one day."

She looked up at him, "I don't know about that, Tumaini. It would be an honor, but I'd hate to be away from you."

He chuckled, "I won't always be here Amber. Each day that goes by, I get older and getting closer to going to the Afterlife." He looked back at her. "You have to find your own destiny, in this life, so we can be together in the Afterlife." She frowned at his words, but knew he was right. "So why tonight?" He asked.

"Huh?" she questioned. "Why did you go to the Nile, tonight? You always go and sing, if your troubled." He cocked an eyebrow and studied her face. Amber sighed,"I... had another dream." Tumaini stopped suddenly and went on one knee in front of her. He pulled her in a hug, "What's going to happen?" he asked.

Amber just stood there trying not to show tears. "It's alright, you can tell me, Amber." She swallowed and spoke,"I saw the neighbors all in a group, I was trying to get thru, but when I did, I saw...Kesi dead." She swallowed again before continuing, "She had 2 holes in her leg and she looked violet, Tumaini, I'm worried that I can't stop her from dying!"

Tumaini closed his eyes, understanding. He pulls her back so he can look her in the eyes. "Amber...remember when you got that bruise, when you were sick and never left bed?" She shook her head yes. "You had no idea, how you got it or how come it hurt so much when you had it, but you decided to leave it be and concentrate on getting better." He sighs before continuing,"You have to do the same thing here, I know it's hard, but the neighbors are already cautious of you. You tried to stop one of your dreams before and they didn't listen, accusing you in the end. This is dangerous for you, your gift is a great one, from the Gods, but others bitternessand hate won't see that. It blinds them from the truth."

Amber looked upset, trying not to cry. He ruffles her hair,"If the Gods say its Kesi's time, then we can't stop that. No matter how much we want to, it won't be your fault when she does. I never want you to blame yourself for anything that your dreams show you, promise me?"

Amber licked her dry lips,"I promise. Maybe when I'm older, I can protect everyone with my dreams and they won't be bitter or hateful anymore!" she smiled at the thought.

Tumaini gave weak smile, _Oh Amber, I wish that could happen, your light would rid everyone of there dark hearts, but no one is as special as you. You have a true heart. _He thought as they continued on their way home.

* * *

**Ok so Amber seems to be living the life she wanted...but she still has those dreams? hmmm  
Anyway, I got alot to do this weekend I'll try to get a new ch. up at least before or on wed.**

**Please review, if you ask i may add some twists at your request. **

**Thanks 4 reading with me so far!**


	5. Calm Before the Storm

**Hey I'm back! I hope to many of you, that you'll be glad to know that Atem makes his entrance in this ch. Yea! ^^  
Also I want to thank Leafeonlover, yuuki rave, Staggger and LaylaRose94, for reviewing. And Shadowclan warrior, and ballet022 for the following and community! As well as, my friends at school for the help and support! Couldn't have gotten this far without any of you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or "I won't Give up" by Jason Mraz. Only Amber and my other oc's.**

_The Prince of Egypt stood there looking at the moon from the edge of the Nile,_ Why am I here? _he asks. He feels the cool night breeze and hears the river flowing. Then he hears singing, he looks to his side to see a girl his age with hair of gold and eyes bright as stars, in a dress of sapphire. She was smiling at the moon, and sang._

_And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars... they burn_  
_Some even fall.. to.. the earth_  
_We've got a lot... to learn_  
_God knows we're worth it_  
_No, I won't give up.._

_He was amazed by her, this being the first time he saw her. __The girl turned toward him, and giggled. Seeing her in the moon light, the prince swore he saw a pair of white wings appear behind her. _What does this mean? Who is she? _he questioned. _

_Then a sharp pain coursed through his body and he groaned. He heard the same thing from the girl across him, but her appearance changed. She was now in what the commoners wore and her hair and body became stained with blood. She was crying and looked pleadingly into his eyes, "Atem." _

Atem eyes shot open and he gasped for breath. He looks around, only to see himself in his own room, at the palace. Atem groans again, the dream fresh in his mind. "Who are you?" he asked himself, before sleep claimed him.

* * *

Atem didn't know what to think about that dream, it was a dream after all. _But why did it feel so...special? _he asked mentally. He didn't want to worry his parents, but what could he do to figure his dream out. Being in deep thought as he paced in his room, he didn't see someone sneak in.

"ROAR!" a shout came ringing through his room. Atem jumped about a foot in the air with a yelp and landed on his butt, stunned. He looked to see a chocolate haired girl, laughing uncontrollably with tears in her eyes.

"Mana!" he moans, rubbing his bottom. She continues to laugh, till she had to breath and calmed down. "I'm sorry prince, but the opportunity was just teasing me! You've got to relax, you only to get to be prince once." she pointed out. "What were you doing anyway?"

Atem stood back up and looked at his friend,_ maybe she can help me, since she's training to be a magician, she might know about dreams like this. _he concluded. "I had a weird dream and was trying to figure it out, it seemed.. different from anything I have felt before." he confessed.

Mana's eyes widened, "Really? What happened?" Atem told her about the girl and how the dream went from nice to painful. Mana looked like she was trying to piece it together,"Well, you said you never seen her before, so maybe that means you'll meet her..if she's real."

Atem sighed, it wasn't the advice he wanted, but that was a point. "I don't know, I don't want the court to know about my silly dream and make a fuss over it, especially my parents."

Mana stood up and began pushing Atem,"Well don't worry about it now then, we'll figure it out later, but we need to get out before Mahad or Simon find us. I can't take another history or edict lesson!" she rambled.

Atem laughed,"Ok if you say so, I'll ask Auset or Isis later, maybe they've had a vision." Mana had stopped pushing the prince and began to ponder.

"I don't know Isis, Kalium, and Shada may have been chosen by the Items, but I'd ask the person who's used an Item to begin with, if I was you prince." she thought aloud. The prince nodded in agreement, as they left his corridors.

They turn the corner to see the Pharaoh, Akunumkanon, walking with a woman with black hair that was crimsion on the tips. "Good morning, son, Mana." the Pharaoh smiled at them.

"Morning your Highnesses!" Mana bowed at them, in response.

"Good morning, Father, Mother." Atem smiled at them. The Queen smiled at the children, as she kissed hers. "Simon is coming from the south and Mahad the west, I never saw you." she whispers to them.

The children rush in the other direction waving, "Thanks mom! See you at lunch!" Atem calls back. The royal couple laugh, "To be young again, huh, Halima?" the Pharaoh spoke. "Yes, and to see Simon lose his temper too." she replies to her husband.

They continue laughing as they walk, in the warmth of the sun. Earlier events temporarily forgotten.

* * *

Amber awoke to the sound of rocks hitting the wall outside her room. Drowsy, she walks over to look out the window. She yawned, then ducked as one of the rocks about hit her, now fully alert. "Woah!" she exclaimed.

A shout came from below, "About time you got up! Ra is already back from the battle, Gem!" Amber looked down to see a girl in the same clothing as she with ebony hair, smiling up at her.

"Kesi! I'll be right down!" Amber called down to her. She rushed down the steps and when to look for her sheep bag and shoes. Tumaini, who's bed was in the main room down stairs, woke up and laughed as Amber struggled to get her shoes on in such haste.

"Be back before sun high, Amber. Alright?" he said as he got out of bed.

"Yes, Tumaini!" Amber called as she rushed out the door. Kesi was outside tapping her foot like she waited forever.

"Geez, I'm only 2 harvest older than you and I'm faster than that!" she complained. The girls headed toward the river, where they usally hanged out.

Kesi was the only girl in the village that ever talked or looked at Amber. Especially after the burning of the homes, that Amber had warned everyone about. It was 5 harvests ago, they never forgot that. Kesi thought it was stupid to blame Amber for the fires, when Banu said he forgot about his candle, which had caused the fires in the first place. The fact that Amber predicted the event before it happened, amazed her! Though the villagers, were against the friendship, it just encouraged Kesi to be Amber's friend. Amber could tell Kesi anything and could trust her too, Kesi felt the same way with Amber.

Kesi hated her life and admitted to Amber that she was jealous of her. Even though the villagers treated Tumaini like an old hoot, Kesi knew he was a better father than any man in the village. Amber was lucky and Kesi felt lucky to know her. The two are closer than sisters.

They reached the river in silence, not wanting to wake the neighbors, so they can talk in private. The girls had found a cave a little ways from the village, near the shore. It seemed that no one knew about it, so it became they're hide away.

Out of breath, the girls sit in the shade of the cave and look at the birds in the sky. Kesi noticed Amber wasn't her talkative self, and seemed to be at a distance. "You know that hawk's feathers look like Heba's hair color, but it looks better on the hawk!" Kesi laughed, but Amber seemed to have not heard her. "Hey, Amber...Amber...AMBER!" she finally yelled, earning Amber attention. "Something's up, and don't lie! I can tell, by now you would have made a comment about the birds colors, or something."

Amber looked surprised, then ashamed. She seemed to avoid Kesi's eyes, which spoke loud to Kesi. Kesi's face softened, getting the hint that what was bugging her was serious, and sat beside her. "You had a dream about me...didn't you?" she asked. Amber's hair hid her face, and she didn't speak. Kesi smirked, and laid on her back with her arms supporting her head. She looked at the clouds, and sighed.

"You know, I wish I could be like you Amber. You know this already, but you don't understand it, how you are so lucky." Kesi said. "Your beautiful, smart, and you got a gift from the Gods for crying out loud!" She looked back at Amber, "Plus you'll never be alone, no matter where you go, because you always find a way to make friends."

Amber had stiffened at her comment, and could be seen grinding her teeth in frustration. Kesi continued," Those friends, are ones you'll never lose, not matter what...like me."

Amber couldn't stop tears from falling down her face, Kesi's eyes widened. Amber never cried, not in front of her anyway. "Ke.. si.. I'm... sorry." Amber sobbed. Kesi sat up and punched her shoulder, lightly.

"What for? There's nothing you could ever do to be sorry for, you know that." Kesi replied.

Amber looked up at the sky, trying to control her emotions. "I... don't want to lose you.. ,but... I can't stop it!" Amber cried. "These dreams are a curse! Not some gift! They keep reminding me how powerless I am, to save or help anyone! Even my family!"

Kesi looked at Amber, her mouth made a curve. "I see..." she said. Kesi seemed to finally see what Amber was upset about, but she shook her head. Amber looked toward her, then got a smack upside the head. However it was so hard, Amber did a somersault forward!

Amber rubbed the back of her head in shock as she looked at Kesi, who was laughing at her? Kesi was laughing so hard tears came to her eyes. "Oh Amber, you are so callow! Did you think the Gods would just, give you your dreams and.. poof! Your like them? " her laughing ceased, as she crouched in front of Amber and smiled. "Only you can decided if your dreams are a gift or a curse. I remember you once told me, you wanted to use your dreams to help others. You may not be able to stop them, but can you stop yourself from not trying to?"

"Kesi..." Amber looked at her, like she was a different person. The Kesi she knew... no. This is Kesi. Her sister, her friend, who had always put herself last before others. Kesi was telling her how it is.

"Besides," Kesi continued. "We'll all die someday, stuff happens we can't stand. It's doing what we can to fight against the odds, that make us alive. If I die, I will die happy. Knowing you, will continue on helping others and that we'll see each other again." She stood up and looked down at Amber. " So stop crying and lets enjoy what life we have, Gem."

Kesi held out her hand to Amber. For the first time, Amber felt like something heavy, that kept her from breathing, disappeared. Amber looked at Kesi, with eyes that Kesi was glad to finally see. She helped Amber up, and the girls looked at each other, realizing more about each other than they've known their lives. "Thanks Kesi." Amber smiled at her.

Kesi smirked,"Now if I remember correctly last time; you were it, and I hide this time." Kesi went running out of the cave, laughing.

"No fair!" Amber called, but she smiled as she chased after her friend. She knew no matter what happens, she would never forget this day.

* * *

As the girls played their games and laughed freely, they never noticed a shadow that disappeared, after their talk.

* * *

Tumaini was sorting out his belongings, trying to find what he hid recently. _I know it's here somewhere...there!_ he exclaimed. He pulled out a silk cloth that was bundled with string made of wool. He undid the string and unfolded the cloth, inside laid a golden medallion with the eye of Uadjit in the center. It was split from the top and bottom of the eye forming equal sides, one side with stars the other with clouds. He sighed as he gently felt the coolness of the object, with his wrinkly fingers. "I hope this will help you, Amber. He said it should, but you can be unpredictable." he chuckles.

_Yesterday_

_Tumaini had went to pay a visit to an old friend, the Pharaoh. Their meetings are few, but often as much as possible. Apon entering the king greeted him, and the two men walked around the palace and talked for hours. _"_How's that daughter of yours? Halima and I wish to meet the child of the man who saved my life." the king said. _

_Tumaini chuckled, "Oh Amber's growing so fast, much like your son might I add." he then frowned. "However I can't help worrying about her future. I can't always be here to protect her and her abilities are getting stronger, as the villagers fear is too." _

_The king nodded, and pulled something out of his robe. He turned to his old friend and placed something smooth in his hands. "Tumaini, we grew up together here in the palace, you wanted to see the world, I had my responsibilities here. I would have never have the life I have now if it wasn't for you. You deserve a peaceful life, I know you'll always turn this life down, but I feel I must repay you in some way. Even though it will never be enough." He removed his hands to show the gold medallion._

_ Tumaini didn't know what to say, so the king continued, "I had Auset make this, she has the millenium necklace, giving her the ablitiy to see the future. Amber can do this without an Item, but she may need help controlling her gift. Auset put spells on this to help Amber, all she has to do is wear it, and her mind will become focused on balance in her spirit. It'll be one less thing to worry about." the king smiled._

_Tumaini gaped at the king and bowed, "Thank you, my Pharaoh." The king laughed and told him to not bow. _

_"So you know, I will watch over Amber the best I can, until I go to the Afterlife." Tumaini replied. _

_The king smiled, and patted the man's back, "That won't be for a long time, Tumaini." _

Tumaini looked at the object and put in his pocket. _Amber will be surprised, but I'll wait till tomorrow. I want to see her face in the early rays of ra's light, _he chuckled. He heard his daughter coming home, since her and Kesi's laugh could be heard a ways away. He smiled and poured water for the two girls coming inside. "Hope you girls had a good time." he replied. The little family sat down and talked as the sun rose over the desert.

* * *

**Sorry that took so long, but it was a long ch. I'll hurry with the next one, but the next one will be very emotional. just a warning.**

**Please review!**


	6. Two Birds and Stones

**Sorry for the wait, but I typed two at once it seems so i hope it makes up for the wait. Just a warning... these ch is very emotional and hardcore. Sadly, it has to happen, for things to go the way I planned. I cried writing this... I think you may too. Anyway thanks for sticking with me so far...though i would love more reviews... oh well. Here's the next ch. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I only claim Amber and my other oc's.**

* * *

Morning came again in Memphis, Amber was first to be up to Ra's return from war. She loved the feel of the morning air, fresh and rejuvenating. It made her feel at peace within, but today she knew would be hard. She looked at the fading stars, _they always come back even for a short while, and still they make the night bright without lord Ra. _she thought. _Kesi... thank you... for everything. I'll never forget you._

The only reason she knew today, was that day, was because Kesi had said she couldn't come by the next day, she had to help her mom going into town. In Amber's dream, Kesi had died in front of a pot stand. Amber made a determined face, _she didn't want me to be sad, but to be strong. To over come the obstacles I face. I won't let her down_.

She jump at the sound of steps from down below, Tumaini had just awoken. She quietly creeped downstairs and looked to see why he was up so early. He was messing with something from his trunk, _wait!... the trunk! Does this mean?! _she pondered.

"I see your up early as well Amber." Tumaini said, then turned toward her. "It has been a while since our last expedition, this one the Pharaoh has asked us to do personally." He smiled at her as he pulled out 2 wool woven bags.

Amber was speechless, they hadn't gone on one in 5 harvests! Tumaini was suppose to have retired from trading routes for Egypt. They had packed emergency bags and saved half of the money they had made, just in case.

"We are already ready for the journey, all we need is water to put in our canteens. The Pharaoh gave us transportation, two fine horses, I still have to go get the items for trading." Tumaini continued. "We are to leave this evening, if we are to arrive on time."

Finally finding her voice," Where to? What about the house?" she asked.

"China, the trip is at least a harvest long, the Pharaoh said he'll place guards here while we're gone." he replied.

Amber was beyond confused, _Why would the king do all this? just for some silk and tea leaves? Tumaini is retired, why choose him? there has to be more... _

"Oh Amber, can you go to the well in town and fill our canteens?" Tumaini asked. "When you get back I have a surprise for you."

Amber's eyes widened, _what surprise?_ " Tumaini what's going on? I mean... we haven't left Memphis in 5 harvests, for an expedition. You retired, we live our easy lives, why now? There's more that you're not telling me, right?" Amber asked.

Tumaini sighed and went to her and held her by her shoulders. He smiled,"I can't fool you, huh? Everything I said is true, but ...there is more ...I'll tell you when we're on way."

Amber frowned, "Why not now?"

Tumaini kissed her forehead than ruffled her hair, to annoy her. "You'll see when we leave, now hurry back."

Amber sighed, seeing she wasn't going to win this, and grabbed a pot and lefted the house. She can't help but smile, _Geez Tumaini, you always keep me guessing._

* * *

When Amber arrived in town, she saw a herd of people around a stand. _Must be a foreigner with goods,_ she thought. The well wasn't far from the stand, so she walked by, then heard what she wasn't expecting.

"It just came from behind the pots and attacked her!"someone said. "How did this creäture get here without being noticed?" "The owner said his country has Cobras all the time, but none have ever hitched a ride, the poor girl had bad luck." another said.

Amber froze, her heart had stopped. She turned around and recognized the people backs, her heart fell. _Oh..no... _She slowly moved forward, trying to control her breathing. Slightly pushing through the crowd, _I have to see her, I promised I'd be strong for her. I have to see her one last time. _she thought.

Pushing by wasn't hard, since people weren't paying attention to her. Amber could hear the sound of someone sobbing, a women. Amber got to the front and saw Kesi's mom sobbing into a another women's shoulder. Amber looked at Kesi and had to hold a gasp, but not the silent tear that fell. Kesi looked the same in her dream, but she had a peaceful smile on her face.

Amber didn't make a sound, but the tears continue to fall. _Even if just a little, you changed my dream, Kesi. You... you're proof, that what you said is true. I can change what I see, to help others. You were right!_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a hard pull of her hair. She yelped, dropping the pot, as someone dragged her from the scene and shoved her on the ground.

"What are you doing here, demon!? Come to see your handy work!? It's your fault she's dead!" said a tall man who looked like he was in his early thirties. He had a madden face, full of hate as he looked down at Amber.

The crowd had now turned to see what was going on, half of the groups faces turned like the man's, the other's looked concerned. Only the ends of the village knew Amber, or hated her. The man kicked her in the gut, forcing air out of Amber. Kesi's mom had stopped crying watching the scene, ane went to the man.

"Stop this! Nothing will bring Kesi back, even this, besides..." She looked at Amber, no hate in her eyes. "Kesi was her only friend, she'd have no reason to kill her. It was the Gods will, no matter how much I regret this."

The man chuckled, "No reason, maybe, but ever since this brat has been here. It seems the Gods are punishing us, first our homes were taken, next our peace of mind, then our children. Demon, is our lives next? Since you seem to always _know._" He spat.

Others left the scene, not wishing to see more, others joined the man and encircled her. Amber was panicking, the only person that was somewhat sticking up for her was Kesi's mom, who didn't care for Amber that much anyway.

Amber received a kick in the head and went forward sliding into the dirt. "I saw you... heard you. All that was said to Kesi yesterday." the man growed. "You told her she was to die, no hope for her. If you ask me, you caused her death! And soon our lives. I'm not going to let that happen."

Amber's eyes widened, she stood up, awkwardly, and looked at the man pleading. "She was my friend, I wanted to warn her, but no matter what I do I can't stop what I see. Even when your homes caught ablaze, I wanted to stop it!" She would have continued, if another man hadn't punched her to the ground.

"Nothing you say now makes a difference, demon. We will not listen to your excuses." said the man who punched her. "Your nothing, but a problem...that needs to be done away with."

Amber's eyes blazed with fear, she quickly tried to run away, but a another man grabbed her arm and yanked her back. Amber screamed, but it seemed pointless. Kesi's mom didn't do a thing, but her eyes shone her apology.

The man tied Ambers' wrists behind her, "For the suffering you've caused us, you will die slowly, demon." Amber prayed to the gods, _Help me!_

* * *

The pharaoh was in his throne room when Auset came in. She bowed before the king, " My king, has Tumaini left for China yet?" she asked.

The king shook his head, "I have not heard. He had said he would stop here before they left. It was a good idea to recommend China, Auset. There she might be safe from harm and learn to control her gift."

Auset rose and frowned, "Only if she where's the amulet. I have casted many spells on it, but she must be willing to use its abilities."

The king nodded, "I know... thank you again. I owe my friend much, this was just a small way to help him."

Auset bowed again, "It was my pleasure, my king. I hope I get to meet this child, one day. The fact she holds powers much like my item, is intriguing."

They were interrupted by a scream, "AKUNUMKANON!" A woman rushing into the room with tears in her eyes, it was the queen.

The king stood up abruptly, and rushed to his wife. "What's wrong Halima?" He asks. Auset joins them.

The queen had a panicked face full of horror, "It's Atem! Something's happening to him!" Without another thought, the trio lefted, the queen leading the way. They reached the garden where Atem layed on one knee, surrounded by the rest of the priests and Mana.

He was covered in cuts, bruises, and blood. Each second that passed, another would appear mysteriously on his body. His face was twisted in pain, Mana was trying not to cry. Atem raised his head as much as he could to see the king, "Father..." he groans.

"Atem!" the king rushed toward his son. "What happened here?!" He didn't touch his son fearing it would cause more pain. A priest looked at his king with concern, "We don't know, Mana and Halima were with him, enjoying the garden, when the prince began to feel pain course his body."

Mana finally spoke, "Then... cuts and bruises appeared on his body... out of no where. I...I didn't know what to do, he started to bleed and..." she stopped, knowing if she continued she wouldn't be able to hold back her tears for Atem.

The holder of the key, Madu, spoke next, "The queen called for us, but we don't know what's causing this. Our Items haven't been able to do a thing!"

Atem bared his teeth as the cuts turned to slashes, making him bleed more. "aah... It's... like... someone else... is attacking... me... none physically. Agh!" Atem grabbed at his side, a cut began to form, a deep one. He fell on his other side, unable to keep up right anymore.

"ATEM!" his parents shout.

"It's not a spell." said Nuru, the owner of the ring. He had been in meditation, speaking foreign words." I've tried everything to find the source, I am useless in this case."

Auset went to Atem, and looked him in the face. "Prince, I know this will be hard, but I need you to concentrate, clear your mind; like in your lessons. The answer will be shown."

Atem nodded his head through the pain and closed his eyes. Instantly the eye of Horus, on all the items glowed. The holders, then saw what Atem could see. "Ra... what's going on?" a priest breathed.

They saw commoners, surrounding them, throwing rocks, knives, anything sharp at them. They couldn't feel it, only Atem could. They noticed that with each groggy dodge, that they weren't using their hands?

"It's in town, that's the traders area." Madu pointed out. "Try to heal his wounds without moving him, we don't have much time." he spoke to the queen and Mana. All the Item owners pulled back from the vision, and rushed to head into town.

The king looked back at his family, Mana was trying to stop the bleeding, while the queen called her attendants, to bring cloth and medicine. _Be strong my son, I'll protect you no matter what. Please, stay strong! _were the kings thoughts as he followed his priests to the stables.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! ok really sad part is next.**


	7. I Won't Let You Go

**Just a warning... these ch is very emotional and hardcore. be ready to cry. Sadly, it has to happen, for things to go the way I planned. I recommend playing the song while reading. don't hate me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or ****Rascal Flatts song "I won't let you go". ****I only claim Amber and my other oc's.**

* * *

Amber was in pain, tired, and heartbroken. She watched as her fellow villagers threw stones and knives at her, full of hate and with no escape. With her hands tied, she couldn't get off the ground fast enough, each time she got knocked down. She was getting weaker, the last of her stamina and the oncoming pain flowed through out her. It was effecting her horribly. Blood flowed from different parts of her body, each hit earned her punisher's cries of pain.

No matter what she tried to say, it never reached their ears. Only trying to avoid the next hits, was on her mind. Though she had noticed the man who had pointed her out in the first place, was just watching the scene, smirking.

A rock hurled at her, striking at her knee. Amber cries out, as she collapses to the dirt. The crowds cheers and taunts rang in her ears. "DIE DEMON!" "Go back to Hell!" "This is for Kesi!" some yelled.

Amber grunted and struggled to get back up, but fell back down. Her vision was getting blurry, and she felt tired. _Maybe I can sleep away... the pain... _she thought.

Her eyes were closing, still feeling the objects hit her. She thought she heard something that stuck out above the crowd, but didn't try to find out what. Then, the objects stopped hitting her. "Tumaini...**_Move_**!" a man spat.

Amber felt wrinkly hands pull her up, "AMBER, OPEN YOUR EYES! AMBER!" a distant voice yelled at her. She forced her eyes open to see, Tumaini looking down at her, mortified.

"Dad..." she managed to say. Tumaini looked like he would cry from hearing this.

"Move it old man! If you don't, we'll kill you with this demon, you fool!" a man shouted.

Tumaini looked slightly back at the man, with a death glare.  
(_**a/n**_: like Minato in 'Naruto' when Kushina was attacked, google it.)  
"You're the fool! Have you all lost your humanity?!" Tumaini asked them all. "She's a _child! **A child**_ for Ra's sake! Your trying to kill a child, your all no better than Set and his deeds!"

Some villagers flinched at his words, mainly the younger ones. Tumaini undid the rope binding Amber, as she hissed from the blood refluxing to her hands. "Old man, you make another move and you'll join her. You're the one who brought that blonde-haired, freak; here in the first place!" the man who pulled Amber earlier, spat.

Tumaini looked around him, with grief in his eyes. "What's happened to my home? I watched every one of you grow, here. When troubles and hardships happened, we helped each other get through it, not blame someone for it." He looked at the man, "Chaths, I remember when you would go looking for trouble, you drove many in this town insane, but you still were just a boy who loved to fish with his father. "

He turned to another, "You all managed to find some solace in your lives after such tragedies. Amber has a gift she's unable to control, but a gift none the less. Don't blame Amber, she is Egyptian like us all, but most importantly... human!"

He let the words settle in everyone's minds, however Chaths didn't seem to care. "Move or die old man." he repeated as the two men from before, and him, drew swords.

_It's like a storm..._  
_That cuts... a path..._  
_It breaks your will_  
_It feels... like that..._

Amber saw this and tried to stand up, but Tumaini caught her before she collapsed again. He layed her down, and stood between the men and Amber. She sucked in breaths of air from the pain shooting through her and looked pasted Tumaini.

_You think you're lost_  
_But you're not lost ...on your own_  
_you're not alone..._

"I've been treated like an outsider my entire life, I understand Amber's pain and sorrow. That's why I'm proud to call her my daughter, for she has made the best out of her life...unlike me." he spread out his arms, in a protective way. "I'll protect her till my last breath, Apep*!"

Angered the man charged at Tumaini, the crowd stared at them in shock. Tumaini grabbed a knife that was on the ground, ready.

_I will stand by you..._  
_I will help you through_

Amber looked horrified, "Tumaini move! Run! Please!" she cried hoarse. A man from behind her, grabbed her and held her back from the men in the circle, a move that seemed to protect her. "LET ME GO!" she cried, but she was too weak to fight the man free.

"Amber!" he called to her then turned his attention to Chatas. Tumaini was an old man, but he can still kick some butt. He dodged the sloppy sword slashes and made a slash in two of the men's shoulders. He was like a young soldier, full of energy and wit. They fell down in shock and pain, but Chaths continued to fight Tumaini. Both men fight their hardest, one for love, the other with hate. The villagers watch in horror and silence.

_When you've done all you can do..._  
_If you can't cope..._

Amber watched them fight and wished it would stop. All she could do was watch helplessly, as her father fights for now both their lives. She can't stop the tears from falling down her face, afraid for him.

_I will dry your eyes..._  
_I will fight... your fight_

Chaths had a crazed look in his eyes, while Tumaini was focused and strong. Chaths had enough and began to swing crazy at Tumaini, who backed up dodging the swings. He kept backing up till he reached the villagers that surrounded them.

_I will hold you tight_

Suddenly, a hand came up behind Tumaini and pushed him foward. Sending him, toward Chaths's blade. Surprised and unable to gain his balance, Tumaini was stabbed threw the heart. "**TUMAINI!"** Amber's screams echo the streets.

_and I won't let... go_

* * *

The pharaoh and his priests rode their horses, swiftly into the village. Not knowing or realizing what is taking place in their town. _Tumaini... I hope you and your child are safe, old friend. _the pharaoh prays as he leads the way.

* * *

"**TUMAINI! TUMAINI!" **Amber screams, trying to get lose from the man holding her, who was shocked at the sight. Tears streaming down her face, like a river. Chaths didn't move, the blade still stuck in Tumaini. His eyes were wide and he was speechless, like everyone.

Tumaini coughs up blood, gripping the blade he moves it from him, since his attacker couldn't. He collapsed to the dirt, coughing and shivering. Chaths drops the blade, and backs away from Tumaini. "I told you...I TOLD YOU! YOU FOOL!" he screams at him. He looks at Amber, "This is your fault, demon! IF YOU HAD DIED IN THAT VALLEY, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

Amber was trembling in her captive's arms, tensing up. A purple glow enveloped her, as she growled. The man releases her and with the rest of the people, backs away. A creäture appeared above Amber, the body of a lion cub with purple and white wings like a hawk and a black scorpion tail. It growls and looks at the villagers as they freeze too frightend to move.

Then, the sound of horses hooves can be heard and the pharaoh is closing in. The priests see the monster and gasp. "Where did that Ka come from?!" Auset asked. The pharaoh wondered too, feeling its power._ The power from this Ka is unbelieveable!_

"Tumaini!" The king can see a bruised and blood girl, rush to a man on the ground. _TUMAINI! ...no_! He hopes it isn't true. The ride faster, to the scene.

Amber fell a little way from Tumaini and crawled the rest of the way to him, sobbing uncontrollably. Tumaini has a peaceful smile on his face and looks at her. "Amber... you have a beautiful Ka..." He breathes.

Amber ignores what he says, and begins ripping her bloody clothing and presses his stab wound. "D-don't talk, save your strength!" she cries, still ripping and puts pressure on the wound.

_It hurts my heart... _  
_to see you cry_

Tumaini grabs her hand and smiles fondly at her. "Amber... I'm on my way to the Afterlife... you can stop."

"No! You're not leaving! I won't let you!" She keeps crying, the beast walks up to them and growls at Chaths, who tries to get near them.

_I know it's dark..._  
_This... part of life..._

"Amber... remember when you promised me... you won't blame yourself... for anything that you can't stop. This is the same... I only wish... I could have protected you better...and got to see you grow." he breathes calmly.

Amber shakes her head, "D-don't talk like that! Please you c-can't! You can't leave me! You saved me so many times, why can't I save you?!" She sobs.

He chuckles lightly, "Oh but you did...you saved me. Right when I found you... I didn't live my life all alone... and had someone to love." Amber keeps sobbing, bowing her head and looks to she blood seeping through her hands. _No..._

_Oh it finds us all_  
_And we're too small_

Tumaini slowly moves his hand to his pocket and pulls out a gold amulet. He raises it and it falls around her neck, shining in the sun, "This is the last thing... I can do for you... this will protect you when I can't... but i'll always be watching you... my daughter."

Her eyes widen, and Tumaini turns his head to the small feisty beast looking at them. "Creature, love her and help her... for she'll need what I can't give anymore." he begs the beast. It bows its head, understanding the human's last wish.

_To stop the rain..._  
_Oh... but when it rains...!_

Amber hugs her father," Daddy... please!" Tumaini brushes her blood clotted hair out of her face so he can see it, for the last time. He couldn't hold back tears anymore realizing this, "I'll always love you, Amber. Thank you for your life." His eyes close and his hand falls to his side, breathing his last.

_I will ...stand by you..._  
_I will help you through _

Amber's heart stops, her eyes widened, and she shakes him. "Tumaini... dad... dad... **DAD**!" She cries, realizing the truth. The beast gave a mournful moan and bowed its head, feeling what Amber felt. Amber glowed, and the beast vanishing. She rested her head on him body, sobbing into his chest.

The villagers cried among themselves, others looked away, but they all felt guilty for their actions. Except for one, "You finally see demon! You bring nothing, but despair! You brought this upon him!" Chaths marches toward her, but Amber slowly stands and throws the knife Tumaini held, striking Chaths arm. He cries out and falls, he places his hand over the wound.

_When you've done all you can do_  
_And you can't cope..._

"YOU THINK I WANTED THIS! YOU THINK I LOVE THIS CURSE! I HAD NOTHING! KESI AND FATHER WERE ALL I HAD AND YOU TOOK THEM AWAY! NOT ME!" She yells at them all. Her body trembles as she sobs, she felt pain inside and out.

_I will dry your eyes..._  
_I will fight your fight..._

She wished this was a nightmare and Tumaini would hold her and say it would be ok. "All I ever wanted... was to repay everyone... for what they did for me...a home... friendship... **love**! I JUST WANTED TO HELP YOU!" She cries, falling to her knees her hands holding her from falling further.

_I will hold you tight..._

The villagers look at her, hurt and ashamed, they couldn't look her in the eye. Amber looks at Chaths, "I wish I could have... a second chance with you, but I want to be with Tumani. More than anything..." she passes out, but was caught by strong hands, before touching the ground. The Pharaoh looked at the girl, pained. _Forgive me... I didn't make it... Tumaini_

_And I won't let you fall_  
_Don't be afraid to fall_  
_I'm right here to catch you..._

The villagers instant got on their knees and bowed before their king, even Chaths. The Pharaoh looked at Tumaini on the ground, smashing his eyes shut, before his people thought he was weak. The priests approach and notice the girl in the kings arms. The priests halt, seeing the beaten child in their kings arms, their breaths caught in their throats. Auset gasped and rushed to her, taking the girl from her king. The king felt like he was numb all over and said nothing, no one did.

_I won't let you down_  
_It won't get you down_

Auset checked over Amber, "She's alive!" The king's head shoots up, with hope on his face. "Auset, hurry and take her to the palace, quickly!" he orders her. She nods and places Amber over the saddle and she rides as fast as the horse can go.

_ you're gonna make it..._  
_Yeah! I know you can make it!_

The king turns to the people bowing around him, none look up. He sees the knives, stones, and shards all on the ground and Tumaini dead with a peaceful smile on his face. _Tumaini... may I see you in the Afterlife old friend..._

Madu stepped forward, "Who here is responsible for this!?" He calls out, his voice full of anger. No one moved or spoke, the Nuru's ring pointed to a man bowing. Madu and Nuru looked at each other and nodded, but the king was already over the man.

_Cause I will stand by you_  
_I will help you through..._

He stands over Chaths, "Rise, before me." he orders. Chaths gulped and did as he was told. The priests looked around, "Our items tell us if you're lying, one of you...why did this happen?"

_When you've done all you can do..._  
_And you can't cope!_

A boy in the back slowly rose and looked from Chaths to the priests, he pointed to Chaths "H-he said that Amber was to blame for all the wrong h-here... said we should get r-rid of her...before..." he paused, before continuing."WE'RE SORRY! We didn't want this to happen..." the boy rubbed his eyes from crying.

_And I will dry your eyes!_  
_I will fight your fight!_

The villagers tensed at his words, sharing his thoughts. Madu looked at the king, "My key says he's telling the truth, my lord. The others feel the same."

Chaths growled, "You fools! Don't you see we won! We got our lives back! Don't apologize for an old man and the demo-!" He stopped and put his hands to his throat suffocating.

Jibade, holder of the rod, pointed his item at the man and spoke, "You are to blinded by hate to see what is really the threat, you."

Akunadin's eye lite up, gazing into the man's heart, "All this man wants is control and for the town to be pure from outsiders...like his mother."

_I will hold you tight!_

Madu uses his key, shutting his eyes to focus, "There is no ka in this man." He opens his eyes, "Just pain that he wishes to inflict on others."

Chaths growled again, unable to speak. The pharaoh looked down upon the man, his forehead glowed the eye or Horus, "You have disturbed peace, cause pain, killed and hurt a child. I judge you, now." The Pendant around him glows bright in Chaths eyes, "MIND CRUSH!" the pharaoh commands.

_And I won't let go_

Chaths eyes glaze over and he falls on his knees. The villagers look alarmed at him, "Don't worry. He's not dead." The pharaoh spoke, "He's paying for his crimes in his mind... keep an eye on him. The only way for it to stop is for him to admit his mistakes and change."The villagers seemed to have some peace placed on them, but were still startled.

_Oh I'm gonna hold you_  
_And I won't let go!_

The Pharaoh walks over to Tumaini's body and bends down, "Forgive me...you saved me and my brother all those harvests ago. Even as Pharaoh, I couldn't save your's." He clutches his pendant, "I promise you this, Tumaini, your daughter... will be safe with me. I swear it on this pendant."

He rises and turns to leave the priests. "Get a wagon and take him Ibu. Do what you can here, I'm going to check on the girl." _Ra keep her and Atem... _He mounts his horse and rides home. _Children of heart..._

_Won't let you go  
No I won't_

* * *

**There you have it. sorry for the delay I typed it all as one since it was stuck in my mind and...I couldn't stop. Amber yet again, you get screwed...or do you? Next ch. things will begin to make more since, thanks for reading and please review! **

***- Apep is the spirit of evil destruciton, etc. google it to know more :)**

**Or Atem's dad will mind crush you! (:D (so happy i thought of that lol)**


	8. How They Meet

**Hey I'm back! First off, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but I had school, work, much needed sleep, and ...dates...so again sorry. Thanks for the reviews, always love them! Now to see how Amber is doing. Enjoy! btw...I like Vaseshipping, there will be slight Atem x Amber, but like a sibling relationship. I have someone for Amber, he'll appear later, don't worry, ;). Anyway here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! or P!nk's "who knew." only Amber and my other oc's.**

_Tumaini brushes her blood clotted hair out of her face so he can see it, for the last time. He couldn't hold back tears anymore realizing this, "I'll always love you, Amber. Thank you for your life." His eyes close and his hand falls to his side, breathing his last. "Tumaini... dad... dad... __**DAD**__!" _

Amber's eyes flash open, her heart racing. _Tumaini! ...Was it a dream?_ She groans as waves of nausea hit her as she sits upright. She feels something dangle around her chest and looks down to see a gold amulet.

_"This is the last thing... I can do for you... this will protect you when I can't... but I'll always be watching you... my daughter."_ The memory echos her mind. Tensing up, she clutches the amulet tightly to her chest. _Tumaini..._

_S_he noticed her bloody clothes were missing on her, a white gown was replaced. She looked at her surroundings.

She had never seen this place before, the walls had many designs of colors, the room was full of furniture, and she realized she was on a cot cover with silk.

_Where am I? _She noticed that her white gown was over bandages. _Someone healed me...but why? Well, they can't be bad, other wise I'd be... dead. _She layed her head in her palms of her hands.

She felt so confused and lost, _Dad... why did this happen? Why can't you be here with me? _She couldn't cry any more... she knew it wouldn't do anything, but make her look weak.

She lied back down, getting a headache from the questions swarming her head, she let sleep slowly claim her, she didn't even hear someone enter the room when she whispered, "Dad... I miss you."

The Queen didn't speak seeing her go back to sleep, but it hurt hearing her. _Amber..._ That was what her husband had said her name was. She had been told about Tumaini and his daughter times before, but never thought this is how she'd meet the girl.

She walks up to her and brushes her hair, now clean, away from her face. She then noticed that her hair matched Atem's golden locks. It brought back the events that had happened earlier, _How are you and my son connected? _she wondered.

"How is she?" She looks up to she her husband walk into the room. He looked older and tired, his face full of concern. The events from earlier that day, had taken a toll on the king. She walks up to her husband and holds him tight, understanding the burden he's carrying.

"We healed her, but only with the help of Isis' Mystical Elf. She was injured worse than Atem." She answered. "His wounds healed completely, not long after healing hers."

The king sighs and rubbed his temples, "I just saw Atem, he's asleep. Gods! He scared me today...they both did." He walks over to Amber, looks down at her.

"I remember seeing her for the first time, as a newborn, when Tumaini came running into the palace after Akunadin gave us the items. He was so excited and scared, heh, but I knew he'd be a great father." he recalled, then chuckled, "Amber seemed to be smiling at Tumaini's frustration, the entire time. It was hard for me to not laugh at them both."

He frowned and shook his head, "They never deserved this Halima... I could never owe my debt to him...now he's gone."

The queen remained quiet not knowing what to say, then another voice spoke. "We both failed, brother. However nothing now can change this."

Akunadin walked in and bowed at the queen. He turned to his older brother, "Tumaini was a great man and friend. He wouldn't want you to torture yourself over this." he continued.

The king scoffs, shakes his head again, and faces his brother. "I know... but even as king I couldn't..." He sighs, " That time, so long ago, I know we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. I just wished I could have done more for him, we owe him so much."

Akunadin nods and rests the his hand on the king's shoulder, like a brother would. "I know... I do too... the only thing we can do is watch over Amber for him, it's what he'd want. She deserves to know about his past."

The king nodded, "Yes she does, there is a lot she needs to know..."

* * *

Atem groans from his bed tossing and turning. He couldn't go to sleep, from being sore and his mind not shutting up, but the priests, his parents, even Mana told him to rest in bed. _Why can't at least get out of my room, agh!_ He screamed in his mind. An idea then came to his head, _No one is in the garden at night...and I wanted to practice that spell Mana taught me...hmmm. _The mind of a 10-year-old was turning devious.

* * *

Amber awoke many times, but couldn't go back to sleep. She decided to look around her room to figure out where she was. She groans sitting up and stands up roughly, her knee was still sore. She saw the same things from before, but noticed a window. _That will be helpful_. she thought. Not pushing herself, she limps to the window.

She gasps, seeing the view. Ra was off to war, his rays shining upon the town, the whole town. She was up high, in a balcony she realized, to see the entire town. She saw statues surround the court-yard below her. _How...does this mean...! I'm in the palace!_

"Glad to see you're awake, Amber." a voice spoke. Startled, Amber jumps, then regretting it for it hurt her knee. She squeezed her eyes shut, cursing, from the shooting pain.

An elderly man, rushed to her, catching her before she collapsed. "Easy, I didn't mean to frighten you. Walking this fast after your injuries isn't wise." he informed.

Her eyes still shut, she managed a smile. "I wasn't frightened... just surprised." she said. The pain finally subsiding, she opens her eyes to see an old man with grey hair, wearing a blue hat with a gold cobra, and in noble clothing.

He chuckles, " Your much like Tumaini... too proud to admit anything up front."

Amber's breath hitches, trying not to get emotionally before the man. "You knew my dad?" she asked.

The man nodded, he guides her to her bed, so she can sit down. "I didn't know as well as others, but yes, I knew him. A good man, a good friend, and an exceptional father." he told her.

She grinds her teeth, "Why am I here?...Why did you heal me? How do-did you know Tumaini?" she fumbled out her thoughts.

The man hushes her, like a child. "It's not my place to tell you. Rest for now. Your questions will be answered tomorrow."

She didn't like his response, but the man tucks her in bed... like Tumaini once had. "My name is Shimon by the way." he reply's heading for the door. "I know waiting can be hard, but it's for the best. You'll see tomorrow." He leaves her to her thoughts.

Amber wished she could leave and go to her comfort spot by the Nile, even just for a bit. It always calmed her down. _Maybe I can..._ she thought. Containing her groans, she sits up and grabs a pole of sorts, that was against the wall.

She leaned against it and headed toward the door. She stuck her head out, seeing no guards near her to see her. So she creep quietly down the palace halls.

They amazed her, the colors, the smooth stones, it was so new to her. Amber had no idea where to go, she finally realized. Then she saw moonlight and looked to her left.

_It looks like a garden, it may not be the Nile, but I'll see the stars at least. _She walks out into the open, the shadows and light of the garden made it feel serene. Amber leaned against a tree, and looked up at the moon and the stars above.

_"I didn't realize how much you've improved on your singing, I swear Lord Bes has taken a fancy to you." Tumaini said, smiling. "I have no doubt you'll be at the palace one day."_

A silent tear fell down her face, but she kept staring at the dark sky. Then she let her heart speak.

_You took my hand, you showed me how..._  
_You promised me you'd be around..._

_I took your words and I believed_  
_In everything you said to me..._

_If someone said three years from now_  
_You'd be long gone..._  
_I'd stand up and punch them out!_  
_Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better_  
_Cause you said forever..._  
_And ever, who knew..._

_I wish I could touch you again_  
_I wish I could still call you a friend..._  
_I'd give anything_

____Amber made a fist, more tears falling down remembering the day that everything when to hell, her spirit cried out.

_When someone said count your blessings now_  
_For they're long gone..._  
_I guess I just didn't know how_  
_I was all wrong..._

_But they knew better_  
_Still you said forever and ever..._  
_Who knew..._

_I'll keep you locked in my head..._  
_Until we meet again..._  
_And I won't forget you my friend..._  
_What happened?_

_If someone said three years from now_  
_You'd be long gone_  
_I'd stand up and punch them out!_  
_Cause they're all wrong_

_And that last kiss I'll cherish!_  
_Until we meet again_  
_And time makes it harder!_  
_I wish I could remember!_

_But I keep your memory_  
_You visit me in my sleep  
my darling..._

_who knew..._

_My darling I miss you..._  
_My darling, who knew?_

__She saw a shooting star fly across the sky, her heart-felt relieved, feeling like someone, that was strangling it, finally let go.

"That was... beautiful." a small voice awes.

Amber turns to she a multi-colored, spiky haired kid, no older than she. They don't say another word, their eyes locked on one another. She noticed that he had a shiny like crown with an eye, and some gold on his arms and clothing, also he had bandages under his clothing as well.

See her face shine in the moonlight, the prince seemed to have a déjà vu moment seeing the girl. Amber didn't expect to hear him say, "It's you!...Your here." She looked at him funny and confused.

"You know me?...who are you?" she asks, not moving from her spot.

The prince smiles, "I saw you in a dream...you knew me, at least in the dream you did. You're the happy girl with amber hair...me, my name is Atem."

She slightly smiles, "My name is Amber, please Atem... tell me about this dream." she asks.

The two children sit under the stars talking, never realizing how much fate was in control.

* * *

**And that all folks!... for this ch. again sorry for the wait. **

**Love it! Hate it! Please just review! Anyway hope to have a new ch, up soon thanks again.**


	9. The Light of Youth

**Sorry for the wait, trying to figure out how to piece things the way i need to. Hope to have a new ch up soon. OK here's the next ch. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh Only Amber and other oc's**

Mana awoke with relief, seeing Ra shine into her room. _A new day...Thank Ra._ She breathes in, then exhales._ Now to cheer up, Atem! _She thought. She got out of her evening gown and got dressed. She finally grabs her wand and hurry out the door.

No one had told her what had happened after the Pharaoh and the priests went into town, only knowing that Atem finally stopped getting wounded shortly afterwards. She freaked out when he passed out, but glad to see he wasn't in pain.

She giggles, remembering when he awoke he said he felt fine and wanted to walk around. Then everyone, including her, yelled NO...the prince was flabbergasted to say the least.

Isis's Mystical Elf had really helped and healed him mostly, but Mana was worried about it happening again. Though it seemed, she couldn't figure out, there was another reason no one wanted him to leave his bed. Mana was curious about this.

She was still running till she ran into a teen with long brown hair, "Mana, there you are! Why aren't you at Nuru's lessons?" the teen questioned.

Mana smiles at him, "Oh Hi Mahad, I was just... heading there, but I wanted to stop by and see how the prince is...so" she tried to get around him, but he grabbed by the back of her shirt.

"Well if that's the case I'll come with you just to make sure you, get to see him and Nuru." He smirked, causing Mana to groan. "I'm his top apprentice, most likely to succeed him, one day you could be a powerful and wise magician, possibility become my apprentice and not just learning history of magic and simple spells." He told her...again.

She groans," Yes I know Mahad. Can I just go see Atem now? I'll get to Nuru's lessons early for the next moons if you do, please!" she begs.

Her begging was interrupted when the Pharaoh came up to them. "That'd be a wasted trip, for he sneaked out of his room last night." he told them.

Mahad bowed to his king, however Mana..."What! He shouldn't be out of bed yet, oohh if he hurts himself because of this...he'll wish he had stayed in bed!" She spoke fanatically.

Mahad seemed to sweat drop at her display, while the king seemed to be amused. "Well I will look for him and tell him... that." The pharaoh chuckles, "You both be off to your lessons, Atem will more than likely join you if he feels well enough to run about."

Mahad smirked, grabbing Mana, who was suppressing a groan. "As you command my king, let's go Mana." He said, as he half dragged Mana to Nuru's magician quarters.

The King shakes his head at the pair, _They'll be great magicians one day, now if they can just stand one another. _He smiles, feeling Ra's rays shining in the garden beside him.

Something then gleamed from the rays, catching the kings attention. He walks into the garden, the first time since Atem's ...incident.

He walks closer, almost tripping over a staff that was on the ground. He picks it up, _How..?...Atem. _He looks around some palms and papyrus, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

There was the prince, his head layed on top of a Amber's head, her head on his shoulder, both fast asleep. Her face relaxed and her breathing deep, Amber seemed to be sleeping the most peaceful sleep she's gotten in a while. Atem's face showed it was calm and serene, getting the sleep he much needed. His gold arm rings gleamed in the light. Both children leaning on one-another, getting the rest they needed.

The king relaxed and breathed his relief, "I'm glad you helped her, my son. For she needs someone like you, now more than anything." he whispers aloud.

From sensing someone was watching her, Amber slowly opened her eyes. She saw a purple cloak and followed it to the owners face. Her eyes grew wide seeing the Pharaoh looking at her and boy she met last night.

"Ph-Pharaoh!" She exclaimed. _Oh Ra! I'm so in trouble! Gods!_

The King smiles at her, "How did you sleep? It seems that you met my son."

To be honest, Amber was in shock. For one, the pharaoh wasn't mad about leaving her room and being in his garden, and that Atem was his son, the PRINCE! Noticing she hadn't answered her king, she quickly spoke. "Uh well,I slept well...my king. Sorry I didn't mean to intrude into your garden without permission, I-"

She was interrupted by the prince, "Why you so loud, Amber?" He muttered, groggy. He opens his eyes, seeing he was laying on Amber, he lifts his head. "Oh! Sorry Amber!" he apologizes, with a slight blush. Then upon seeing the king, he jolts upright. "F-father!"

The king was trying to keep his composure and not laugh at the two. A voice pops up, "Glad you two, are feeling well. I must say seeing you two sleep was such a cute sight, I couldn't wake you."

The Queen walks to be beside her husband smiling at the children. They both are blushing madly, much to the royal couples amusement. They both quickly stood up brushing their clothes off.

"I see that both your injuries have healed completely." the queen pointed out. Amber then moved her knee around and realized she was right. The couple glanced at one another, understanding each other's thoughts.

The Pharaoh spoke, "Amber, I know there are some questions you have and there are some things, that I not alone, need to explain to you. Could you come with me?" he jesters his hand away toward the palace.

The queen reached out for her son, "I too, need to talk to you, Atem." Both children, confused, listened to the royals and left each other. Before leaving each others sight, they both look back to see the other. The Pharaoh was the only one who caught that scene.

"Shimon told me your questions last night, I think my brother and I can answer them, once somethings are explained." He told her.

Amber stayed silent, sorting her thoughts, till they entered the throne room. She gasped in awe and looked around her. The place was bright and colorful. The smooth floors and art on the walls, she took it all in. Food and drinks was layed on beautiful rugs for what seemed to go for yards.

"Wow!" she breathed. She follows the pharaoh to the steps in front of the throne. Beside it, stood a tall man with hair beginning to grey, and a golden eye.

The pharaoh sat in the throne and both men looked at her, "You my want to sit, Amber, there is much to tell. My name is Akunadin." To his surprise she bows to him, "Nice to meet you, sir. If I may ask... how do you know me?"

The king smiled,"We have known you since you were a newborn, when Tumaini brought you here 10 harvests ago. My brother and I, have... had known your father since we were your age."

Before Amber could ask another question, "Tumaini had saved mine and the Pharaoh's life, harvests ago when we were young and naïve. We owed him much, not just for that, but for the friendship he gave us then." Akunadin continued.

Amber swallowed and sat on the cool floor, "Please...tell me about him...how you knew him."

The men nodded, and the Pharaoh spoke. "Very well, we'll start at the beginning..."

* * *

**Don't hate me, next ch. get some background history on the royal brothers and Tumaini. Also check on Atem. Anyway thanks for reading. please review!**


	10. Tale of Two Princes

**So sorry about the late update, I had it all typed out and went to save, then my computer died! I was so mad and crushed, I learned to save every paragraph from now on... Here is the back story of Tumaini, the Pharaoh, and Akunadin. However we'll start with Atem and his mom. After this ch. the main plot or point will happen. Promise! Thanks for reading and sticking with me so far. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh, only Amber and other oc's**

Now away from the garden, Atem and the queen, were out on the balcony of the queens corridors. She looked at her son seeing him smile while looking at nothing in particular.

"So what do you think of Amber?" She asked him. He seemed to wake up from a haze and looked at his mother.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

The queen chuckled, "Well I assume there was more to the story, than you two both deciding to sleep outside against one another. " she winked. The prince blushed, shaking his head. Like he was trying to shake the blush off.

The queen decided to ask her question differently, "How do you guys end up asleep in the garden?" The prince sighed. Finally getting what his mom was asking.

"I wanted to just get out of my room for a little while... so I walked into the garden. Then I heard singing- oh mom she sang so beautifully, it was amazing!" he exclaimed. "I walked up to her... she was crying while singing... she heard me and she looked surprised to see me, may have been my hair now that I think about it. We started talking and I guess we talked each other to sleep "

He looked at his mother, "Did that really happen ...to her father ...is he really gone?" he asked.

The queen nodded her head sadly, "He was dead by the time your father reached them... Did she tell you what happened?"

The prince leaned against the wall, recalling what had happen last night. "She did, but I think it was because of my dream that made her so open. Like she knew she could trust me, to release what was on her mind." he softly replied.

"What dream?" she asked him. The prince stiffened, realizing he gave away his secret. "Atem..." she began.

"Well you see... its not a big deal... " he tried to sound convincing as he told his mother the dream from two nights ago. The Queens eye's widen when her son finished telling her about his dream, "...I didn't know what to think and I eventually forgot about it, till I saw her..."

The ten harvest old prince, then looked confused. "She sounded and looked just like the girl in my dream, but why did she have wings, in the moon light? Why did I feel her pain...?" he pondered.

The Queen was dead silent, only hearing her own thoughts, scream across her mind. _He knew her before they met! But how can this be? Amber has dreams that serve as visions, does their connection give him those as well? He knew about her Ka! She hasn't even realized her own ka, yet!...Is there a way to stop them from being bond to hurt each other...?_

She looked at her son, who now was get frustrated, knowing she had to tell him. "Atem..." she barley whispers.

The prince looks back at her, "Yes mom?" His crimson eyes shined with what little innocence the boy still had, almost hurting the queen.

However she knew only she could tell him, "There is more to Amber than you realize...and to you. There's something you need to know..."

* * *

Amber gave the royal brothers her full attention, wanting to learn more about her adoptive father.

"We knew Tumaini about your age, Amber. He was the son of priest Taf-Nekht, the highest priest in our fathers' time." Akunadin said. "Being his son, a lot of proper edict was expected from him and he never got to see his father... that was when we had met him, in the library. That was where he spent most of his days in there, he was 5 harvests older than us and we kept away from him at the time, not knowing how he would be." He continued.

The Pharaoh then started, "It wasn't till one night in the garden that we saw him with a satchel and was heading toward the stables. Akunadin and I, were the curious type and wanted to see what he was doing this late at night...heh... not realizing he would ask us the same thing."

Akunadin smirked at the memory, "Yes, he about jumped when we came inside questioning him, he started grilling _us_ about being out in the stables at night. However since we had a higher stature than him, he told us his plans."

"He wanted to see the world, he told us. Didn't like the shut in life of the palace, there was nothing here for him and was going to find his destiny." The pharaoh recalled. "Being young and naïve, we grabbed his dreams in an instant and begged to come along."

The brothers then chuckled, "His face turned pale as the moon, was saying we were insane to mention the thought of traveling with the princes of Egypt, it was suicide." Akunadin laughed.

The pharaoh spoke, "Then we had told him, we could head back into the palace and wake the others if he didn't-"

"You blackmailed him!?" Amber exclaimed, she realized she interrupted them, but they didn't call her out on it.

To her surprise they seemed to blush from embarrassment, "Like we said we were young and really foolish." Akunadin replied. "By saying this, he gave in, but wasn't happy about it."

"We got a few of our belongings, our weapons, clothing, other things of value and loaded up the horses and followed him out. At first we wondered how he'd get out in the first place, then surprised us by showing a secret opening in a horses stall. We lead the horses through and seeped into the dark behind the city toward the Nile." the pharaoh remembered.

"apparently Tumaini had been out before and had a boat ready on the river. It was a tight fit, but we managed to get across. We told Tumaini thanks and were about to ride off without him, until he pulled in front of us. He said 'I got you out of the palace, lead you across the Nile, and left you like this to fend off for yourself, Ra would strike me down! If anything happens to you, your father, my father, the entire palace will have my head! We're traveling together, and that's that!' We didn't argue with him since we never saw him like that before and rode off to the east." Akunadin said.

"It seemed like more than just 2 moons, but we traveled away from the citizens and ended up at the Red Sea. Tumaini didn't like this and wanted to turn back and head west and find another way to cross the Nile. We, however wanted to leave Egypt, and rode off to get on a trading ship. I swear Tumaini blew a fuse, he chase us, but didn't get on the ship. We waved to him, yelling our thanks and to live a good life." The king frowned upon remembering. "That was the worst move we could have made."

Akunadin nodded, "Yes we had been well hidden on the ship and made across fine, but when on the other side we just rode east more, to Persia. At the time we didn't realize this, still it was a foolish whim of a move. Out in the middle of nowhere with resources running low, then... there was the thieves." Akunadin didn't seem to want to say more, so the king continued.

"A band of thieves had seen us and our load, they encircled us. Saying to give them our items and they'd leave us be. Well as bold as we were we pulled out our swords and told them to back off, though if was weak coming from 2 boys. The men just laughed, and pulled out their swords. They attacked us and we could only block so many hits.

The horses got swiped and bucked us off and rode away, leaving us with the thieves. They were mad their prize was out of reach, then saw that we had jewelry on us, as well os our crowns that showed our royal blood. Before we could do anything, they knocked us out. They took us to their camp, tided us back to back and interrogated us. Asking where we were from, our town, and ways to get there. We said nothing, which ended us getting beaten. They would do that for 3 days, never fed or treated. We prayed to the gods, for some hope, though it was slim.

It seemed that the thieves finally got impatient with us, when they came into the tent the next night, they said we'll speak tomorrow or will be killed. My brother and I, had agreed from the beginning not to speak a word about home, even then we wouldn't; we'd died to protect our home." The king sighed, at the memory.

Amber looked shocked, "But you weren't killed! You both are here now! How did you get away?" She asked.

Akunadin seemed to smile,"Your father saved us, single-handedly might I add, in the morning they lined us up to kill us. When rocks began to hit many of the thieves in the head, killing some instantly. The others rushed about to find who was attacking, leaving us tided to a pole, blindfolded. We heard the ruckus and wondered what was going on, we heard the thieves yell, then silence. We tried to break free from our bonds, when a voice behind us did it instead. 'Don't be afraid, my princes, your safe now...'"

The pharaoh shook his head, "He never stopped surprising us, we collapsed from finally being free from our binds, which made him alarmed. We were unconscious for 2 days, with Tumaini healing us in an oasis, back in egypt. Yes, he'd cross the Red Sea to get us and came back with us. I was the first to wake up, much to Tumaini's relief. I had asked him, 'How did you know where to find us? How did you get us here?' many more questions that made him laugh. Much like you did when you got up, Amber."

Amber's face turned red remembering her questioning Shimon and the kings comment.

Akunadin continued after the pharaoh, "I woke shortly after hearing laughter, Tumaini then told us that he had followed us over on the next ship, but lost track of us for a day or so. He then pointed over to where his horse was with our horses. He had found them running in the heat and made them lead him back to where they had been. After that he followed the tracks and found us, Tumaini had a pained look when he looked us in the eyes. 'It's my fault,' he said. 'I sneaked out, allowed you to come, then you get taken... you were almost dead because of me... please, forgive me.' Even though your father was older than us, it seemed that the events had made him seem powerless as a child."

Amber looked down, remembering how she felt when Kesi died...then Tumaini. Her father was all to close to feeling what she felt now, those years ago.

The pharaoh seemed to notice Amber's emotion and spoke softly, "It that time the thieves held me, I felt I grew more responsible and older. My brother and I were changed from this, but we didn't blame Tumaini for what had happend. After he had apologized, I stopped him. I told him it was our own fault for running away from him and making the moves we made, if it hadn't been for him we would have died from our own foolishness, not because of him. I told him not to blame himself for something he couldn't stop."

Amber stiffened, remembering those words... '_Amber... remember when you promised me... you won't blame yourself... for anything that you can't stop. This is the same... I only wish... I could have protected you better...and got to see you grow.' _He knew what she was feeling while he was dying, and wanted to let her have peace before his time came.

_Tumaini... _

"Tumaini was shocked by my words to say the least, he told us we had grown in only days, we weren't boys anymore, but true princes of Egypt. We stayed there for a few days, till we all decided it was time to head back home. Gods, when the town saw us arrive, it was like Bes had spread word and gave everyone a voice of melody. We all were shocked, by the time we reached the palace, our father and his priests stood in the front gates to greet us, including Tumaini's father. By the look on there faces, we guessed they just happy to see us and not kill us on the spot. " Akunadin muttered at the end.

The King laughed, "Yes, we knew we needed to head back, but we didn't know how future events would unfold. No one had made a move until Taf-Nekht rushed to Tumaini and hugged him. It was the first time we saw him cry, both of them. After that everyone took us inside, and we told our tale... and how Tumaini saved our lives. He became a hero... while we got scolded for moons without end. Tumaini had a better relationship his father, till the day Taf-Nekht died. We had become better friends with Tumaini after that trip. By the time 6 harvests went by, our father granted Tumaini's wish to leave the palace and to lead the trading routes. We lived separate lives from then on."

The brothers concluding their tale and looked at Amber.

Amber felt amazed hearing her father's past, he had done so much in such little time, it made her wonder what she could do to reach the heights her father reached, then it hit her. _I'll reach my dream and protect everyone, just watch me father!_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! hope to have a new ch up soon! now I need to hurry to work. Bye! **

**ps. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Visions and Vows

**Sorry again 4 the late update. Sleep...has become a precious natural resource...that i can't seem to get and really need, so I've tried to get some. Because if I don't, sleep messes with my writing in a bad way. Here is the main part of the story, where we are in Atem's past life. You see the last part was Amber's back-story now its Atems, then we get Egypt battle of zorc and what not. Just pointing this out now, I am gonna mix the manga and anime scenes. Because you learn stuff in the manga they should have added in the anime, but didn't. However there are some scenes in the anime that fit better or worked out more. So I plan to make this all fit some way. Also I wanted to thank and aknowledge DRAGONCUTIE13 for the help in this ch. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I only own Amber and my other oc's**

Amber felt someone behind her and looked up. She saw a woman, her face was serious, but gentle. She wore a tan dress and a headdress with a golden hawk at the end.

What caught Amber's attention, though, was the golden necklace around the women's neck. It looked like the eye on her amulet, in fact, she realized that it looked like the same one on the Pharaoh's pyramid and Akunadin's golden eye.

_Why is that now?_ She wondered. _I don't like the aura I feel from them...its cold._

"You requested me, my Pharaoh." The woman said to the king.

The King nodded at her, "Yes Auset, I was hoping you could show Amber around the Palace, since she'll be staying here. As well about your necklace..." he left it at that.

Amber's eyes widened, she knew that they saved her and she had no where else to go, but she didn't realize that she'd being living in the Palace! She knew it made since, but it still shocked her to hear it still.

She stood up and looked at the woman, Auset, she remembered. She bowed before the women, since she was in a high position than she. "My name is Amber, it's an honor to meet you, priestess."

Everyone in the room raised an eyebrow, "How did you know I was a priestess?" Auset asked." It was the repeating question in everyone's mind.

Amber straitened up and looked confused, "Well... I noticed that people here, who are... special have those golden items with the eye of Horus on them. I also noticed how you addressed the Pharaoh, like you serve him personally. Like priests do."

Auset smiled at Amber, which made her curious as to why. Auset turned to her king and bowed, "I'll do as you ask my Pharaoh." She turns to Amber. "Come there is much to talk about." She strides to the door, knowing Amber would follow.

Amber looked back at the brothers and bowed. "Thank you, the both of you, for everything." She rushes off to catch up with Auset.

The brothers release a held breath they seemed to not know they had held to begin with. Akunadin rubbed his temples, "What now my brother? She knows the truth about Tumaini, but what about her and the prince? What do we tell her? She'll wonder why she's staying here without a role."

The pharaoh had his eyes closed in thought, "She already knows." he replied.

Akunadin looked at the king, "What do you mean 'she already knows'?!" He asked.

The King opened his eyes, "The Pendent senses her spirit, her ba and ka are strong. She is not naïve even after the attack. She realizes the events of recent, but putting them together, is how she'll move on. She may be a child, but her spirit is beyond her years. It won't be long, brother, before she finds her own role here."

Akunadin nodded, understanding the pharaoh's words, then he frowned. "I hope her role will keep the prince and her safe. I don't know how we're going to do this, pharaoh." he admitted.

"I know." the king said. "Only she can control that, and we have to trust that, to her. We can only do so much, but if we give her what she needs... she'll be very important to the kingdom."

* * *

Atem's mouth gaped open, at what his mother told him about Amber. "So let me get this straight, If Amber feels pain than I feel it as well and vise versa?! And that dream I had, was like her dream visions?!" he exclaims.

The queen nodded, "Yes Atem, we don't know how this is, but it is the truth. We were going to be talking about that today after Amber's talked to your Father and Akunadin."

Atem had a clear face, he could see it made sense, then a sad thought hit him. "She'll be treated like I am now...she won't get any freedom because of this connection."

The queen looked at her son almost in shock, but understood how the young prince felt. He was the only child the Pharaoh and her managed to have, thank the gods. However because of this, and the fact he is royalty, he is watched often, guards are always around. If not guards, members of the court or apprentices of the court. Forbidden to leave the palace, no alone time, or no activities that could be a way to harm him, the prince was constantly running away with Mana. It didn't even pass her mind that was what Amber would have to live like now.

Atem clenched his fists, "That's not fair! I know I can't help it, because of my blood, but Amber was free and happy, then all the underworld attacked her... now she... I don't want her to live my life, when she can't live hers." The prince looked defeated, he wanted to find a way to fix this, but no thoughts of such came.

The queen pulled her son into a hug, "You have a good heart, my son. One day you'll be a great Pharaoh, don't let obstacles stop you. Knowing you... you'll find a way." she smiles at her own words.

The prince pulled away from his mom, "Thanks mom... is it alright if I'm going to the garden, before Mahad comes to get me."

The queen nods, "Yes, I've said what I needed to say. ...I love you Atem.

"I love you too." he said as he walks out the door.

His mind was rushing with thoughts, questions, and concerns. He was in a daze, but still made it to the garden. He lays underneath the date tree that his friends loved as he did. He thought out loud, "I made a new friend and she can't be free because of me..."

* * *

Amber walked with Auset around the palace, it just kept getting bigger and bigger! Auset would smirk at her reactions to the rooms, even the statues of the Gods. Auset then pulled her aside near the garden.

"Amber you were right about the items we wear." She touches her necklace. "My necklace allows me to see visions of the future, much like your dreams. However mine are not always clear; though like you I can't control when I see visions. My student, Isis, is becoming better at this."

Amber's eyes widened and she looked serious, "Really? She can do that!"

Auset was curious about Amber's reactions, but didn't say anything. "Yes, I think that if you train with her, you might be able to learn more about your dreams. I may even learn something from you."

Just then a man with marking under his eyes and a tan hood walked up to them. Amber admittedly bowed to the man, still confusing Auset. She looked to the man.

"Morning, Nuru." she says to the man. The man looked at Amber, then at Auset.

"May I talk to you alone Auset..." Nuru's eyes seemed to show some conflict and seriousness to Amber.

_Why am I now seeing this? I never noticed this before, in others? I wonder what it is..._

Amber saw the ring around Nuru's neck, _so he's a priest too_. She looked at them, "If its alright master Auset, I can go to the garden so you can talk." she said.

Both priests looked at her, in confusion it seemed. She didn't understand why, though. Auset smirked, "Yes, thank you Amber. I'll talk to you later, don't get into any trouble till I get back." Amber smiles and runs off into the garden.

Nuru watched her as she left, "Gods, I hope she rubs off on Mana. The girl needs respect for her betters."

Auset laughs at this, "Yes...Tumaini raised the girl well, she is very different already and yet she can't stop surprising me."

Nuru nods in agreement then looks at her seriously, "I need to talk to you about our students. Not only yours, but everyone's. My ring... showed me something."

Auset looked at him wide-eyed, "You too then, Jibade and Madu have told me he too had a vision... its odd... my item is the only one to have the power to give visions. "

Nuru nodded, "It'd be best if we speak to the Pharaoh about this, if all holders seem to be having the same vision... then we need to prepare for the worst."

Auset sighs, "Should we get our apprentices? It involves them as well."

He shakes his head, "No, lets not worry them yet until we figure this out...although." Nuru looked back at where Amber had ran off to, "If all fails and nothing is solved...we may need to ask her."

"You can't be serious! The child has been through enough as it is. She doesn't need any more weight on her shoulders, not to mention she can't even control her gift. She won't be useful in this case..." Auset protested.

Nuru's eyes didn't met Auset's, "On the contrary, she can. Unlike us she was born with this ability, therefore has more experience than us at this. She can't control her power any more than you can, but her knowledge of experience may give us some insight. She's had to live with them for so long, she has become a precious resource as well as a precious human being." He turns to her, "That's why she should know... for she may become important in the days ahead."

* * *

Amber was looking around at the garden. It seemed different from last night, there was much to see. With the sun out, more could be seen then in the dark. She was so distracted, she didn't notice someone behind her.

"ROAR!"

Amber jumped in the air and got into a defense stance, only to see a girl a harvest younger than her laughing on the ground.

"Oh Ra, your just like the prince." She laughed, "This is too easy, haha!"

Amber relaxed and giggled at the girl."You scared me so good, Oris could see me." Then both girls laugh.

Amber extended her hand, "My name's Amber. I'm...new here"

The girls eyes widened, "So your that girl with the visions, that's so cool!" She jumps up and takes Amber's extended hand. "My name's Mana. Magician in training and friend to the prince." she smiled.

Amber looked at her confused, "You heard about me? Am I talked about a lot?" Amber seemed uneasy at the thought.

Mana shook her head, "Well not like that, but I remember Mahad telling me to not bug the prince or you while the both of you were healing. He kinda slipped and told me about you, so I talk about you a lot." She grins innocently.

Amber sweat drops at Mana, _heh at least she's honest._

Mana then pulls Amber, "Come on let's go see the prince."

Amber was dragged across the garden to a new part she hadn't been yet. She decided to ask Mana some questions, hoping she'd stop pulling. "So why do you call Atem, the prince? How do you know him?"

Mana did stop and smiled at her, "I've known him since I came here, Mahad had found me by the Nile when I was little... my parents had died and I ended up down stream in the Nile... at least that's all I can remember."

Amber understood her feelings and didn't press into the piece of her life.

"Mahad said he had sensed some power or something like that and found me trying to wake up a crocodile with me dropping levitated rocks." Mana remembered. She laughed when Amber gave her an horrified look, "That's the same face he made!"

Amber once again sweat drops at Mana's attitude, but Mana continues.

"He got me away and took me to the palace, that's when I meet Master Nuru. He said he could take me as an apprentice only if Mahad takes over my training when he's ready. The pharaoh didn't seem to mind, so that's how I got here. It wasn't long till I saw the Prince running down the hallway to get away from guards. I hide from Mahad a lot and we both ended up hiding in the same spot." She giggled at the memory. "After that, we hanged out together and I got to know him, Atem, but the priests and Shimon say its impolite to call he by his name, which I still don't get."

Amber laughed at this, then Mana looked at her, "What about you? You know Atem, how did you meet him?"

Amber then told her tale to Mana and how she wandered off into the garden and Atem found her. Mana nodded, then exclaimed,"So that's why he wasn't in his room! Ok now I'm not mad at him, its like him to cheer someone up."

Amber couldn't help but laugh. It felt good to laugh and have friends.

Then both girls heard someone, "I made a new friend and she can't be free because of me..."

They looked to see the prince under a date tree, looking defeated. Mana seemed confused at his words, however Amber had a good guess.

She walked out from behind some tall plants and walked to him. "Now, I know your not talking about me." she smirks.

Atem's head pops up hearing Amber and looks to see Mana follow behind her, Amber smiled at him saying,"Because you know I have friends here that make me truly free." Amber looked from him to Mana.

Atem looked to the ground,"You must know, talking to father and Akunadin. If I get hurt you feel it, if you get hurt I feel it, its an endless cycle. Now because of this, you have to be watched and treated like I am...you'll be living like a prisoner. How can you call me your friend when I cause you pain?"

For some reason Amber felt like she heard this before... her last talk with Kesi. She smiles at the memory of her dead friend, who had helped her find, little hope for the future. She layed against the tree beside the prince, and hit him upside the head.

"OW!" the prince cried. Man was trying to hold a snicker in, and Amber looked him in the eye.

"I had the same thoughts, not long ago. It was my friend, who I knew would die, that did the same thing. She told me nothing can not be changed, its something you have to fight for. She knew that when we were talking it would be our last conversation and yet she knew she could take anything on." Her eyes seemed to pour into Atems, they're views locked.

"You are my friend, while I failed to protect Kesi, she gave me hope to fight my doubts and make my own fate." Amber then jumps up at punches at the sky looks at the sun's rays.

"I vow to protect those who I care for, those who have givin me a second chance. I will find a way to protect you, Prince. Everyone here is my family now... and I won't let them down, believe it!" She grins real big, while Mana nods at her.

"I'll become the greatest magician ever and work hard to protect you and you prince. We all can shine in our bright futures we make!" she cheers.

Atem looks at both the girls and smiles, "Amber... Mana... Thank you. I'll do my best to become the best prince and king of Egypt so we can protect our home and loved ones. Together... our true bonds can make us strong."

The girls shout their goals and promises to each other. Not knowing a young man had seen it all, he smiled at seeing his fellow apprentice, his best friend, and the special girl vow to reach their dreams.

He left the scene to see his master, maybe he can speed them closer to their destination.

* * *

**And there you have it folks! BTW if you don't know what a date is, its like a very sweet rasien in my opinion. Its so good! Amber and Atem's journey is beginning and danger is around the bend... and love?**

**I haven't fully decided yet, but thought about doing a 'hey how you doing' on Crispin, you Amber's weakned protector thats healing.**

**review if would like to see him pop up next ch, soon the better so i can start writing and i wanted to say this now in case this becomes an issue; i literally have the whole plot in my head its typing it and putting it together thats messing me up, so sorry if I stink in piecing things together.**

**anyway thanks for reading and please review!**


	12. The Pot Thickens

**All I can say is sorry for the late update. School is keeping me behind, homework and they blocked the site at school 4 some reason. So will be harder to update, though I got inspiration from the 11 reviews i got in one day from Shadow Realm Triforce... dang that was a big change lol. To answer some of her questions:  
1 I'm not going to skip the zorc arc, i'm just going to lead the story till when Atem/zorc get sealed and all that. Though I'm mixing the anime and manga versions to do so.**

**2 yes she'll go to 5 different anime worlds, but she'll come back to Yugioh for a second time, with yugi and the gang. Crispin said she can die many times but be reborn 6 times, a little confusing I know. If you want to know what worlds and what i have in store for her, on my profile I posted some summaries.**

**3...I thought about doing a love square and she's not the only one to want Amber and Atem together...however i'll try to make things work to everyone's wishes.  
**

**4 also thanks to her you guys get to see Bakara/Akefia in this ch.!  
So with many thanks to SRT ;) Hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Only Amber and my other OC's.**

On an endless white floor, moving images showed 3 small children laughing in a sun lite garden, a crazy haired boy, an energetic girl and a girl with golden hair, smiling at the other two.  
**  
**Crispin watched them, weary, but determined to do his duty. He looked at Amber, seeing her smile... knowing everything that has happened to her since he left her in the Tumaini's protection. _It's just like her first life, only now... she has someone watching her that can_ actually _help her, _he thought bitterly. It was the order to guide the ones the Luxa protect, not to interfere or lead. He had broken that rule, one time to many.

An electric current of pain suddenly shoots up Crispin. "Gah!" Crispin clutches his heart, in pain. "D-damn. Why won't it stop?" he winces.

It had not been long since Crispin used the Lux Viatum, the effects from sacrificing that much energy was getting to him. If his spirit disappeared, his entire existence would too. He knew this, but he couldn't rest knowing that Amber was taking the trials.

Then he felt a warm aura behind him, he turns to see particles of light collect into a solid form. _ah Lux, I'm in for it now!_

Before him stood a man, with dark brown scruffy hair, a brown goatee, and deep serious brown eyes. He wore the same as Crispin and stood a little taller than him. He walked toward Crispin, while Crispin tried to hide the pain and weakness he bared.

"What brings you here, Dante?" Crispin managed.

Dante studied Crispin before speaking, "Can I not see how my old student is doing or the condition of your Luxan?" he questions. He stares at Crispin hard, "Crispin, you're my first successful student and protector of the Child of Heart. That comes with great danger and honor."

Crispin eyes narrow at the man, "That's not why I was chosen for her and you know that. Besides, it seems the Luxa can give a _**Tenebrae**_ about her. So why watch me if they won't let me help her?"

Dante sighs, crossing his arms. "I have told you many times, Crispin. It's our duty and existence to _guild_ the Luxan, not _lead_. We can only give them the paths to choose, not tell them what to do. They need us to help them prepare for their destiny, we No-Births didn't get born into the world and we have to help the ones that did. Even if its their fault we weren't... you must let that go."

Crispin glares at him, "Yeah, i'll forget my mother _killed_ me so she didn't have to be embarrassed and lose her pride. Dante you died with your mother, that was different... it was _natural,_ not optional. I _won't_ forgive her! That's why I want to protect Amber from this-"

"Only she can decide what she wants, you are to guide her, Crispin!" Dante interrupts. "Your mother's abortion was her choice and her protecter had no say in the matter. She made her choice."

He sighs frustrated. "Just as it was your Luxan's decision to give up and die as a newborn, however her will didn't faultier and she was the only Luxan to die and become alive again...Crispin I know its hard, but we only can do so much. She has the gift, she just needs guidance."

His eyes change focus from his student's eyes to his body language. Crispin's body was sagging as they talked, like it was taking a toll on him, "Crispin... what is wrong?"

At that moment, another wave of pain shoots up Crispin, he cringes, making him lose his footing. Dante caught the protector in his arms, scanning the boy. Crispin couldn't hide it and knew it was pointless now. His body ached and his mind was going fuzzy; he didn't notice that his master was laying him down.

Dante had a look of fear Crispin never thought he'd see on the old protector's face. He placed his palm on Crispin's head, Crispin tried to pull away though with weak effort.

"Crispin I must know what caused you to become like this, let me enter. You may be in great danger, a protector **NEVER** is this ill." Dante stares into Crispin's drooped eyes. Crispin closes his eyes and relaxes his being, the pain was growing strong... nothing would be worst than him not being there for Amber.

Dante's hand glowed along with Crispin, across Dante's mind, he could see everything that Crispin had seen or done as if he was Crispin at that moment. Then he saw the Child of Heart crying in his or rather Crispin's arms,_"please...if you really do care, let me die." _She said. Dante could feel the pain Crispin's heart was feeling, and he understood."I can't and I won't let you die... however." He heard Crispin say, "From the life you lived here you haven't learned what you needed too, and that is dangerous for you and those you care for. The Viatem trials though will give you what you want and need."

Dante stopped and the glowing aura stopped as well. His eyes were wide and he looks behind him to see the images of children running around in a garden till 2 men, guards he assumed by how they looked, escorted the children else where. One was a golden-haired girl. Dante couldn't breath or think, his mind was frozen with fear.

He looked down at his student, who looked worse. _Lord Lux, no! _"Crispin... why did you-! You know that's never been done! The trials have never been passed, a Luxan has no chance! Not to mention it can kill a protector!"Crispin looked like he wanted to talk, but the pain was growing more frequent.

Dante looked torn, he placed both palms on Crispin's chest, making him glow a crystal blue. "If... it had to be done... it must have been for a reason... that was last resort...I know you'd do anything to protect her."

Crispin moans, the blue light was pushing the pain he felt slowly away. "Dan..te, he...broke the vow...She was going to sacrifice... herself... because of him. She was almost lost..." Crispin managed to say.

Dante stared at him, "...Averita." he breathes. Crispin nods and draws a sharp breath, the pain was numbing, but his soul was exhausted. "The Luxa must know he's moving again..." He looked at him and realized just how much his student was stuck. _He didn't have a choice... but I won't let Averita win, he won't have either of them!_

The blue aura stopped and Dante stood up. "Rest. If you want to help her then, you must get strong again. I'll guide her through the trials till you are well.

Crispin felt sleep approach, it scared him, since he had never let his soul rest like this before. "Thank you... I know she can do it... not just because... she's the Child of Heart."

Dante smirked, "Yeah if she's anything like you I can believe it." he turns to see the boy asleep. "Rest, and don't fret, I vow on my very being; she won't fail." He stared at the images on the floor. "She'll be the one to save Lux."

* * *

In an oasis, a white-haired teen sat staring at the sky. He had a big scar, gashed along his face. He was in ripped pants with no shirt; his amethyst eyes gleamed with pain. _I'll never go back...not after I failed. Amber... I failed you and our village. Forgive me in the next life._

He had awaken the night his village was massacred, ten harvests ago, in a pile of rocks with a fresh scar on his face... and blood on his hands. His sister gone without a trace...except for the piece of cloth in the valley. He knew his sister had to have been taken by animals of the night, if she was still alive ... the fall had to have crushed her.

He blamed himself, he was weak that night. He didn't stop the guards; he just stood there! Anger and pain mixed back and forth, maybe one day... he'd return. He must get strong, so he can't fail them all again. Revenge will happen. The pharaoh will pay.

* * *

The Pharaoh sat on his throne as his priests came into the room, his adviser Shimon on his left. They had requested a meeting of importance... after the days he had... he knew it couldn't be good.

Nuru stepped forward and bowed, "My king... we fear something dangerous will fall upon your kingdom. Some of the others and I have experienced... visions of our demise."

The pharaoh tried to hide the shock and fear in his eyes, "Visions? Auset did you-" he saw her shake her head. "Tell me what you all saw..."

Nuru recalled the event in his mind, " After the others had their visions, I experienced mine last night. I was in the palace... protecting you my king... however what I was protecting you from i'm not sure... then out of no where many blades came at once... I couldn't stop them and I did my duty." Nuru bowed to him.

Akunumkanon understood that Nuru took the hit for an attack on his life, that was what troubled him most, more than his life being threatened."

Nuru stood, looked at Jibade and they nodded. Jibade looked at his king, "I was the first to have such a vision. It was confusing... I was in an endless void of darkness... all of us, including the children, were in the same place. It was like we were waiting for something, then... I was stabbed from the behind." Jibade clutches his heart, "It felt too real to be a dream, my king."

The pharaoh tried to piece together what he heard, "A coup?"

"Possibly... then Madu had a vision." Jibade looked at him, Madu stepped forward.

"I had seen the same till Jibade... was attacked. The dark aura in the room had grown stronger... upon what had happened, Seto had grabbed the rod from Jibade, in a fight stance." He looked at Shimon. "I have trained Shada like you requested Shimon, in the vision it proved he was ready. The eye of Horus appeared on him and the key called him. I gave the key to him and rushed to Jibade. Why I did so... i'm not sure. Before I even reached Jibade, I was attacked...by a blast from a ka."

_A Ka?!_ the king thought.

The holder of the scale, Taho, stepped forward, "You seem to not be the only ones. Mine was different, for we were in the garden, the sky was dark." He frowned. "I was killed in front of my son, Karim. The same as you described it Jibade, Madu. The scale went to him, I assume since he's my apprentice, but I didn't feel or see anything from then after."

Everyone was slient, Shimon was the first to speak. "Have the rest of you shared anything as such?' He looked to Akunadin, Auset, then to his king. All shook their heads.

"We don't know what to make of it... but we know it shouldn't be over looked." Jibade said. "I wanted to ask that we train our student together... more strength to them and it may help them work together."

The king nodded, "I agree... if a threat does come, better to prepare for the worst then to be vulnerable."

Nuru was silent, till now. "I also wish to make a request my king." Everyone's eyes were on him, "I wish for Amber to join."

Almost admittedly, the priests started talking at once. "Are you insane? That would put the prince in danger!" "She just lost her father, we can't put this on her." "She's too young and inexperienced!"

"SILENCE!" The pharaohs command rang in the room. Everyone stopped and bowed.

The king sighs, "Nuru please explain your reason for such a request." Nuru thanked him, "She may not have experience like we have, but we don't have the same experience that she has. Her gift was given to her since birth, she is more familiar to this kind of power than any of us. Her Ba is strong, we all sensed it, and I know we all saw her Ka. At her age, she has the skill as one of our trained students. We could learn from each other and possibly... find the source of the Ba bond and desecrate it." He paused before continuing. "I know the risk, but she needs to learn ways to control her gift, she may even learn more ways about it. She can't be treated like a prisoner, never to go out and live. The prince, I believe, shares the same thoughts."

"Forgive me, but you're right master." Everyone turned to see the young magician Mahad at the entry way."I did as you asked my king, they are both fine now." Mahad then whirled his hands around and did a chant. "See what I saw, my lords."

In front of Mahad, a thin mist appeared than an image of the prince under a tree. Amber and Mana followed shortly afterwards. The King and the priest heard and saw the events before them, only the king laughed at Amber hitting Atem. The scene ended when Mahad had left them.

Akunumkanon closed his eyes and smiled, _So she's found her role, very well young one._

"They want to be like you and protect their home. Amber will do anything to prove herself, if not train her physically, perhaps mentally. We can teach her control and balance, without physical action. It may be hard to study all the time... but at least she can protect herself and the prince, should the need arise." Mahad voiced for her.

Everyone looked at one another, unsure. "Not as a priest... but as a member of our family, I'll allow this." The king finally spoke. "Thank you Mahad. Please get the others and the children." Mahad bowed and left.

They all looked at their king, "We must all work together to live in peace and to fight for peace. We will not tell them of this threat, for their bonds to truly form. So let it be written, so let it be done! We'll prepare for the dangers that lye ahead, not as separate members of the court, but as citizens of Egypt."

The Priests bowed, "As you command, my king."They said in unison. The preparations have begun.


	13. The Trouble with Seto

**Here's the next ch. Hope you guys like it and get some laughs!  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Only Amber and other oc's**

* * *

Amber stood close to Mana and Atem. She knew she didn't need to fear the guards, they were simply doing their jobs, but ever since she was little, she felt afraid or ill around them. She never knew why, for it seemed silly, but the feeling was there.

The guards had said that the Priests of the Court needed ALL their presence. Amber followed them right beside her new friends, she saw the muscles that stood out on the guards bodies, not one wore a shirt. _They must like showing off to the women... to be that bold, hmp! S_he scoffs in her head.

Suddenly she heard laughing beside her, "What?" she looked to see Atem snickering. Mana was waving her wand around, softly chanting, like she was practicing. However that wasn't what Atem seemed to be laughing at.

"I seriously think that's not the reason they don't wear shirts, Amber." he whispers with a smile. Amber's eyes widen.

"How in Ra's name did you know what I thought?!" she whispers back. Atem than gave her a confused look, he turned to see if the guards were paying attention, but seemed to be talking while leading them.

"You just said it, Amber. You feeling alright?" he questioned. Amber gave him an annoyed glare.

"I'm just fine, but I swear I never said anything out loud." she replied dryly. She looked over at Mana, "Mana did you hear me say anything about the guards?"

Mana came back into focus from trying her spell, "No, I heard prince say something, but I didn't understand so I pushed it aside. Why do you ask?" she whispered back.

Atem and Amber had shock and wonder on their faces. "Before I say anything... At-Prince say the name of any God in your head."

Atem shrugged and apperaed in deep thought for a few moments, Amber then closed her eyes and concentrated The medallion glowed and Amber could hear a voice, _Nut... she can't guess her._

Amber's eyes flashed open and she looked at the prince, _Nut...goddess of the sky and you think I wouldn't guess her. Really? _she thought.

Atem about jumped and looked at Amber, "Holy Hathor!" he exclaimed from hearing her inside his head! Mana then looked irritated about not knowing what was happening.

"What's up, what did you pick?" she asked. Amber, looking shell-shocked, spoke, "Nut... and Mana... I think we can hear each others thoughts! Our bond must be doing this!"

Mana looked surprised then laughed. "Your pulling my leg right? Prince is that really what you chose?" When the prince nodded, everyone was speechless.

"Your highness we are here." The guard had startled the children out of thought, but they regain their composure before they noticed.

"Thank you... um your... free to go now." Atem replied. The guards bowed and left the children to enter the room.

Amber thought it was funny Atem wasn't use to ordering people, not like haha funny but an innocent and cute funny. She stopped that thought before Atem could hear it, forgetting what just happened moments before. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"I think we should keep this a secret, only Mana can know about it." she thought aloud. Atem nodded in agreement and Mana pouted at her.

"You guys are so lucky! I can't do that yet with my magic..." She whined. Amber and Atem laughed awkwardly, both thinking _thank gods for that._

"About time you got here." Amber looked to see they weren't the only ones in there. In the center of the room, a huddle of teenagers was gathered.

One had long brown hair and had markings under his eyes, wearing a simple robe with a gold shoulder platelet, a golden belt, and some gold rings on his arms.

There was a male with a bald head had markings on top, he looked serene to Amber, he wore the same as the other boy, without a shoulder plate.

Another one had short ebony hair with a gold ring rimming the top. He wore no shirt but had a sash over half of his chest. He wore gold on his arms as well.

Between the two boys with a lot of gold on, a female teenager stood oddly close to the long brown-haired teen, she had a cloak over her hair, but Amber could tell it was ebony and she wore a gold breast plate, bordered with blue gems and matching bracelets. She wore a long dress like Mistress Auset. _Is that maybe... Isis?_

"Prince, I think your servant needs some lessons to be taught about staring at her betters." Amber's attention was then drawn to the last teen there. He had dark shaggy brown hair and shoulder plates like the other boy similar to him. Though we wore a blue robe, with a Ankh in the front. He had a smirk on his face, looking very coy.

Mana suddenly got mad,"Nice to see you too, Seto. Maybe someone should tell you to find out the facts before speaking complete crap. Amber isn't a servant, she lives here now."

The long-haired boy gave her a disapproving look, and she shrunk back.

Seto just smirked bigger, Atem just sighed. "Don't bother Mana, no point in fighting since we were ALL called here." He glared at Seto.

"Oh so now, we're just letting any commoner come in and take a corner. That's nice of you, your highness, but I feel you could have picked better." Seto mocked, the other teens behind him, gave very disapproving looks at him now, though he wouldn't turn to see.

Amber realized the teen's type and ignored his comment. Instead she turned towards the girl, "Are you Isis, by chance?"

That gained everyone's attention and they looked at her, temporarily forgetting the feud. The girl had a surprised look on her face, but smiled, "Yes, I'm Isis... glad to see you are all healed up now."

Then Seto and two other boys looked back and forth at both girls. Amber kinda frowned, then bowed at her. "Thank you... you saved me, I'm forever grateful." Seto cocked an eyebrow, seeing her do this.

Isis smiled and laughed a little," There's no need for that, I accept your thanks. However it was one of my Ka that really helped you. "

Again the boys except the long brown-haired one looked astonished, Atem and Mana looked at Amber, trying to figure out her motive.

Amber knew she heard that word, Ka, before._ 'Amber... you have a beautiful ka...'_ Tumaini's serene, smiling face, and voice reclaimed her, once again. _That's right... Tumanini... _She wanted to learn more about these, Ka's.

"Your Ka, Isis?" she asked, hoping to not be asking it up front.

"Mystical Elf, one of the Ka's I own. Her healing ability healed you much quicker than any doctor could." She turned to Atem. "I'm glad that she helped you out as well, my prince." Noticing the bandages still on them both.

"How do you know this girl, Isis?" the bald male asked, finally. Isis then explained the events of the day before and how she had to heal her to heal the prince as well.

Seto glared at Amber, "So you're a weak link to our future Pharaoh... you're the death of him." His voice full of venom.

Atem had a raged face, Amber stopped him and spoke before he could. "A link I am, and weak for now I may be, however I'll go to the Afterlife with more honor and have protected him better than you."  
She stepped forward, her face seemed to have aged on the spot, looking wiser. "I may be new, I may be inexperienced, but here... this is my new home, with people I call my friends, and I vow to protect them with my life."

They all seemed astonished by her words, then Seto chuckled. "I'll take that bet. You dying with more honor then me, is a mockery. We are the future holders on the mystical Millennium items, we live to protect the future pharaoh. It's one that I can't possibly lose to a commoner." A weird connection seemed to pass through them, like no one else was in the room only them glaring at one another, a rival was made.

The long-haired boy sighed and shook his head, "Well that went over just great. Forgive us for being so rude, my prince." He replied eyeing Seto, "My name is Mahad, Amber. I'm sure my student, has mentioned me. This is Karim and Shada, other fellow apprentices, like us." He motioned to the other two boys, who bowed in greeting.

Amber looked away from Seto and at Mahad, though more confusion came across her face. "You don't seem like an annoying smart-alek. Mana said you don't know when to have fun and are always serious, but you seem quite nice." She admitted.

At that, everyone started laughing, except for Amber, Mana, and Mahad. The prince had tears surfacing from laughter and the boys had to hold onto one another to not fall down, Isis was trying to suppress her grin, failing she covered her mouth giggling. Even Seto was chuckling, "Seems your student has something to tell you magician." He had a big grin on his face.

Mana was bright red, wanting to run, but couldn't move. Amber looked around, "What...did I say?." She sweat drops at everyone's reaction. Mahad had a vein popped out and was forcing a grin, "That's not the first time to be told to me, Amber, but I thank you for thinking otherwise what was told." he almost grumbled.

Seto laughed out loud and looked at Amber, "You might just be fun to have around, kid."

Amber made an annoyed face, she didn't like that nickname he's trying to throw out. The apprentices and Atem finally relaxed, Amber liked the fact they acted like kids still. Maybe things will turn out alright. "Ok... I glad to meet you, Karim, Shada, Isis, Mahad,... Seto. Though, why were we called here?" She looked at everyone's face, but no one seemed to have a clue.

"A good question indeed, that soon will be answered." The children look to see Shimon, walking in with the Pharaoh and his priests. The Pharaoh spoke, "I'm glad you got acquainted, now... there is much to discuss."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, hope it was worth it. =) plus I'm a year older now after yesterday! yea! My B-day wish was for more reviews! thanks again!**


	14. What The Future Holds and Moving On

**Hi, sorry hell has came to my life and it sucks. So other things have kept me distracted and unfocused... plus lack of sleep. I may start one of my other stories to balance all these ideas im getting in my head, and hopefully it will work out, my main priority is to this story though so don't worry. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, only Amber and my other oc's.**

* * *

The apprentices bowed before the king, Amber followed example. Atem looked at his father, his face seemed blank. "Father... what do you plan to do about Amber and I...the bond?"

Amber looked at the royal family, she could see the pain in Atem's eyes. _Don't blame yourself, we'll find a way._

He flinched, hearing her, luckily no one noticed._ I know... I just want to see if I can change your fate_.

The Pharaoh smiled and ruffled his sons hair, "That's actually what we're going to talk about." He looks at the apprentices and told them to rise.

"Your masters and I have talked about your progress, you all reached above the expectations we had set." Seto grinned, hearing this. " Because of this, we all agreed that each member of the court will teach their skills to you. You have learned what you need to know about wielding the items, now you must learn how to be a priest without one."

The apprentices seemed a little surprised to hear this, the Pharaoh continued, "As of now, everyone will be taught by the priests of the court as they had been taught, when they were apprentices. This will help encase you ever get separated from your item. Being prepared for the worst has never been an ignorant choice. You'll also practice on working as a team."

Seto frowned at this, but said nothing. The other apprentices looked at one another and nodded. _I guess they agree this is a good idea. _Amber thought. _Most anyway..._ Atem commented.

The Pharaoh turned to Atem, "Your future king has been taught how to rule, but he needs to learn to fight in battle and protect his people, he'll train with you as well." Atem looked wide eyed and had a big smile that no one had ever seen._ Amber did you-!_ He was practically screaming with joy within her mind.

She smiled, but winced at his loud voice. "_Yes Prince, that's great!"_ She was happy for him, that meant that his father wasn't gonna baby him anymore, Atem could be him for once.

She was still in thought and flinched when the pharaoh placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Not as a member of the royal court, but as a protector and dear comrade, Amber will be joining you and learning the ways. You will learn from her and she will learn from you, as an equal and no less." He smiled at her."This is for the future of our land, not about status."

Amber was floored and speechless. He really said that she could train with the apprentices, even with her bond with Atem, she wanted to cry with relief.

She looked at the group, everyone, but Seto was smiling. She couldn't understand how Seto could be so spiteful, however if it's something she'd learned, it was to not make your final view, based on little knowledge.

"Amber..." The pharaoh earned her attention and she bowed before him.

"Thank you, your majesty... I'm honored and will do my best." She said, then a sudden solemn thought came to her, she rose and looking conflicted. "When will Tumaini be ready for the Afterlife... where will he be placed?" she asked.

The apprentices looked at here, wondering who she was talking about, while the priests slightly bowed their heads in respect. The Pharaoh got on a knee, so he could look her in the eyes.

"In 5 days, he'll be placed along inside my tomb... he'll be safe there for eternity." He had a sad smile on his face, "There I can protect him for once..." he whispered.

Amber stared wide eyed at her king, fighting back surfacing tears. Not only was it unimaginable to be buried with a pharaoh, but the king was trying to make it up to her.

The king rose and looked at Auset, "I leave her to you."Auset smiled and left the room, "Isis, could you help me find a suitable altirier for Amber, you too Mana." Mana had a big grin on her face and Isis left the other apprentices.

Amber was confused about this, then she felt someone push her forward, it was Mana. "If you're going to be staying in the palace then you should look like you live here." Mana encouraged, while Atem just laughed. Amber took one last look back before the doors closed.

Amber looked at both girls, "Just wondering, what's the deal with Seto?" she asked.

Isis looked to make sure her master wasn't listening. "Well, Seto was from a village that burned down miles away from here when he was 13. Orphaned, he ended up here at the palace and pledged to be a priset, not taking no for an answer. However our masters and the Pharaoh tested him, like they do us when we are chosen, and he received the best score anyone had seen! He was the favored protege and is very proud about it."

Amber looked shocked, he was an orphan like her, yet he was so smug she wanted to hit him. "Why is he calling me out, like that in there? I hadn't even said anything and he just hated me then and there!" She protested.

She smiled at her, understanding her. "Seto is very loyal, may not have the same views, he just deems himself above everyone else, because of his accomplishments."

Auset stopped in front of a room, stopping the girls conversation. "Now... lets get you out of that gown and into real clothing." she smiled.

In less than an hour Amber was dressed in silk and gold, the finest of Egypt. Much to Amber's amazement still, she liked Mana's look, but didn't want to copy her.

She wore a similar headband like her with a sapphire gem at the joint the baby blue fabric. She shifted it so it shaded her right side of her face. The shoes were like thick socks, strong, but comfy. Her entire outfit, shoes included, were baby blue. The gowns sleeves were half on her shoulder and on her arm, the front was not to low and had a gold rimming. She found a navy sash that she liked, and wore it like a belt, as well as matching wrist cuffs. The gown went to her knees and was flowing. Only gold arm bands and her medallion were the extra gold she wore. It suited her, free and calm, not to much.

The females were satisfied and Auset gave Amber a hug, "Welcome to your new home, child."

* * *

_4 years later_

__Amber was bored out of her mind, watching Mahad and Seto practice sword fighting. All she was allowed to do was practice on a dummy. She learned that while she was going to learn with the rest of the students, just not the same. Atem had more leniency than she, but not much. To both of their disappointments.

Jibade and Akunadin watched at they dueled then Akunadin waved his arm, "That's good, well done. That will do for today, you are all free to go to Nuru's class now." He dismissed us and we left.

It was the same thing everyday, get up, got to Madu and Taho's class, then Jibade and Akunadin's, finally Auset and Madu's. Endless boredom... she didn't mind the lessons, just wish she had a really opportunity to prove her worth. Her dreams hadn't appeared since Tumaini's burial, best keeping a secret from the other students.

Atem and her worked hard to find the source of their bond, as did Auset and Madu. Knowing that it will make their futures change greatly. Right now, however her main concern was to beat Seto at everything. That was what made it all worth while.

Proving to him that she was strong, smart, and well just better than him... yep, Seto made things interesting.

* * *

**I hope to have a new ch up soon. Sorry I ended it kinda crudy. Had many new thoughts and different stories are buzzing in my brain. Plus life is not helping, please review and i'll get back to you my fans, thanks again!**


	15. Swords and Ka's

**Hi here is a new ch. and finally some excitement. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, only Amber and other Oc's**

* * *

"Guh! Ah!" Amber waved her sword, striking the wooden dummy in different places with different motions._ I have to get stronger to beat Seto._ she thought.

She eyed the dummy imagining it was Chaths, anger burning through out her being. _ Even if it means taking this dummy out!_ She sliced the dummy from the head to the chest, the sword stuck at the heart. She panted and pulled it out.

_That's not weird at all..._ Amber stopped and turned to see Atem staring at her, leaning on the wall.

He looked like a young man than a boy from 4 harvest ago. Amber knew she changed too, but it didn't seem like much. He was taller, muscular and had a strong look upon his face; she only grew a little bit and her hair grew out, Atem had told her she carried a confident face, she'd didn't believe him though. He and Amber had grown a lot since their childhood.

She sighs and sheathes the sword, "How long you been there? Is Mana here too?" she asked not looking at him, and moved the dummy back.

He shrugs and walks up to her, "Just got here, I felt your anger and turned the corner to see you attack that dummy like it was Seth himself. Mana is with Mahad and Nuru practicing spells... heh I'd hate to be Seto when your mad." He smirked.

Amber cracked a smile for a second, then it vanished. "I can't- I won't go back... I won't be useless like that day, Prince. That's why I have to get stronger and beating Seto will prove that I have."

Atem closed his eyes, " I know, but don't blame yourself on what happened that day. It wasn't your fault and you know that, beating yourself up won't change anything, but make it harder to reach your goal."

She smiles and places a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks-"

"How is the dummy practice going?" They turn to see Seto and Shada enter the room. Seto had that smirk on his face, while Shada just rolled his eyes at Seto's comment.

Amber smirked, "Can't say, I haven't fought you yet." Atem chuckles a little, Shada smiles and Seto just shakes his head.

"Oh I'm hurt at such a remark." he replied sarcastically. "Maybe a real fighter can show you a thing or two about defense, since you could hurt yourself... and our prince." he added smug like.

Amber scowled at him, _I know what your thinking... go for it! I'm behind you! _Amber tried to keep the surprise off her face hearing Atem say those words.

_Are you sure..._ she asked. _As sure as Ra's burning rays!_ he responded confident.

Amber drew her sword, got into position and smiled, Seto rasied an eyebrow. "Let's see how much of a fighter you are against me!" She taunted.

Shada looked mortified and serious, "Amber that's quite enough! You know that-" "I'll take you down before you can even beg to forfeit." Seto smirked. Shada looked at Seto with shock as he drew his own sword and got into position as well.

Atem walked to Shada and stood next to him, "I'm willing to take the risks just to see this." He smiled, when Shada gave him the shocked look.

Amber and Seto stared down at one another, waiting for the first move. "Don't hold back, because I won't." She said. Seto smirks, "I was about to say the same thing."

Seto rushes forward sword aimed to strike. Amber rushed forward as well. The swords clashed and rang in the room.

Seto swung his sword to strike her, but she blocked each one. They matched each others movements, Shada and Atem watched intensely.

It didn't matter what they did, different strategies, skills, tactics, even the strength of each swing was a match. Above the head, left, right; it was like a dance of swords as they continued, perfect unison.

Fed up, Seto then twisted his sword to knock hers out of her hands. It clattered to the floor behind him, but Amber sprung to action admittedly. As soon as it hit the ground, she did a somersault underneath Seto, grabbed her sword, and using her leg she swept him off his feet.

Seto's sword slide away from him and with Amber above him pointing her sword at his throat; he was pinned. Everyone seemed to be in shock, except for Amber. Atem smiled at his friend's win and his rivals loss, while Shada just gaped at the scene.

Amber was panting and stared at Seto, he was as well. They didn't say a word for it seems like moons, until Amber lowered her sword and sheaths it.

Seto glared at her as she turned away, "You won, but that doesn't mean that your better than me. However... I'll admit... you did well. Where did you learn that move?"

Amber didn't turn toward him or let the others see her face, but she answered him. "My father had used that move when bandits attacked us on our way to Greece years ago. One was about to slit my throat when he used it, he killed him without a second thought." She clenched her fists. "He had told me he let his anger take over and that's why he couldn't stop himself, but he didn't regret killing that man to protect me. So... he taught me what he knew, to protect me."

Atem eyes grew wide, he finally understood why she burdened his death. She could have defended herself because she knew how to, but the circumstances of being attacked by people she knew and being bound, left her helpless. And her father came to her rescue for the last time.

"Seto... I know I am not strong like you. I'm bold enough to admit it, but that doesn't mean I'll give up. I'd die to prove that I can be useful..." She walked out of the room leaving the teens speechless.

Seto got up and watched her go. He sheathed his sword, _What is she hiding?_ he wondered. _One way or another I'm going to find out._

* * *

Amber clutched her medallion and went into the library. She was in there most times, reading and studying. Mahad and Mana would join her some times, it was like a study group.

She looked up fighting tactics, past battles, all sorts of magic, how to control and raise your heka, etc. Anything she needed to know or just to escape, she read. In Nuru's class tomorrow, they would summon Ka's, if possible.

They didn't go into detail about this ever since the priests all started teaching them. A little here and there about everyone has a Ka and it reflexes you. As well as that your ka dies, so do you. So they have slabs of Ka's from the millennium trials, to use for protection instead.

Amber felt like there was something she needed to know and continued to search in books about ka's. She remembered that Ka's have special ability's most cases, like Isis's Mystical Elf. She knew that somehow she summoned her Ka... on that day. Now she needed to try again, maybe earn some respect from Seto... yeah right!

* * *

"Alright everyone, I want you all in single file." Nuru called out. Amber and the others all did as asked and we ready for his lesson. Mana was excited, based on her jumping up and down in place, the others stood tall like if they slouched it was the end of life its self, Atem and Amber didn't feel nervous, excited, or anything for that matter, well except being bored.

"Now one at a time, like we practiced, I want you to concentrate your ba and heka and your Ka should appear. Mahad your first." Auset announced.

Mahad took a step forward and bowed before them, he shut his eyes and crossed his arms. In moments, he glowed a bright purple. Everyone except the priests and Amber looked surprised, as a figure formed from the glow.

Mahad let his arms fall, opened his eyes, and turned around. Behind him floated a faceless purple armor with a emerald staff, it only had glowing green eyes to see there was something inside it. "Magican of Illusions..." Mahad whispered.

"Well done Mahad, your connection with your Ka has told you its name as well. Now everyone its your turn." Nuru encouraged.

Shada did the same as Mahad and a clothed two-headed jackal with chains and axes appeared. "Jackal Warrior." Shada annouced. Though everyone seemed to sweat drop at such an obvious name.

Isis stepped forward and a winged fairy with blue clothing and blackish hair appeared. Amber was confused though, "Isn't Mystical Elf your Ka?" she asked.

Isis shook her head, "No that was a Ka only I can control, but Sepia is my Ka." she explained.

Karim then stood forward and summoned a creature with the head of an eagle and the body of a human. It held 2 axes and its hands and feet were like talons. " Punished Eagle." he announced.

Seto then stepped forward, not long after a blue human-oid with wings and a huge sword appeared. Seto smirked, "Mighty Duos!"

Mana the entire time looked confused, "Uh... I don't see anything." The apprentices looked shocked, while the priests walked to her looking solemn.

"That maybe because you can't see them, your not yet ready. It takes time for your Ba to see such things, as well as for your Ka to be summoned." Auset explained, but tried to say so gently.

Mana looked devastated that she couldn't summon or see Ka's yet. Atem hugged her, "Hey don't worry you'll be able to soon, with all that studying and work you've been doing." Mana smiled at Atem's kindness and encouragement.

It was Atem's turn next, he did as the others had, and everyone watched closely. A brown ball fur appeared beside the prince, it had 2 green front paws and feet with talons. It had purple and yellow eyes, that gave it an cute look to it.

When it started to bounce around and make cooing noises, is when everyone including Atem fell over anime style. "This is the princes' Ka?!" Seto moaned.

The fur ball gave an anger look and looked ready to charge at anything. Atem sweat-dropped, "Meet Kuriboh everyone." The little guy then puffed out its chest and tried to look proud.

Amber laughed at it and went to pet him, "Your cute, little guy." she giggled, then at touch something flashed over her eyes. She laughed and turned to everyone," He says he's the best because he is untouchable and the cutest."

It was everyone elses turn to sweat-drop, Seto then got up. "Figures, it's probably weak because of your connection to the prince, not a surprise. Your presence has messed up everything again." he taunts.

Atem and Kuriboh gave a death glare in his direction and the 2 priests gave a harsh look at Seto ready to scold him, but aren't given the chance.

Amber glows a dark purple and her medallion glows, her Ka appeared before them. It looked pissed and ready to strike at anything. It had grown since the last time Amber saw it, wings longer, body bigger, colors bright. It looked like a lean mean machine.

**_Nice to see you again, Amber_.** She heard in her head, but it didn't sound like Atem. The voice was deep though.

The beast gave Seto a yowl, showing teeth and Seto took a step back. "Guess we know who he hates." Mahad commented, earning a 'shut up' look from Seto.

"Manticore of Darkness..." she whispered. The beast turns at her and nods. Amber head than began to throb and she got dizzy.

The Manticore walked to her and placed a talon on her forehead, _**This is for you, you earned it.** _Amber felt like electricity was going through her and grabbed her head in pain.

Everyone was speechless at the sight, even Seto. Then Mana broke the silence, "So since everyone can see these Ka's, can someone tell me what's happening!?"

* * *

**And that's the ch! I know that Karim's Ka is something like that, but I couldn't find the name so forgive me on that. **

**Next ch the plot reaches its main conflict! you'll like it! anyway thanks 4 reading please review!**


	16. Lesson from a Manticore

Amber suddenly glowed with gold and the Manticore stepped back.

_...uh Amber..._ Atem was getting worried. _Atem... What's-_

Amber's eyes glowed gold and she felt energy zoom through out her being. Images and voices came around in her head in a swirling vortex. When it stopped finally, Amber felt like she had been holding her breath, falling on one knee, still aglow.

Everyone rushed to her, Atem didn't know what happened. It was the first time since they meet that he hadn't felt her pain! They ignored the Manticore, while he stood back unfazed or concerned. The ka's stood back while their master's went to the girl.

Nuru looked her in the eye, "Amber, are you alright!? What happened?"

Suddenly her medallion glowed and a beam shot out from the eye, projecting a scene before everyone. It was on a clear, moon lite night. Amber, wearing a sapphire dress,was with Tumaini, singing at a campsite out in the desert. There was other people around watching her sing around the campfire.

Amber knew it was on a trade route to Spain, when she was 8 yrs old. Everyone was amazed and watched the scene, Amber was lost for words.

_When I look into your eyes..._  
_It's like watching the night sky..._  
_Or a beautiful sunrise_  
_There's so much they hold..._  
_And just like them old stars.._  
_I see that you've come so far_  
_To be right where you are_  
_How old is your soul?..._

Past Tumaini watched her, happiness in his eyes; while the followers sat to listen as well, intrigued by her song and melody.

_I won't give up... on us..._  
_Even if the skies... get rough_  
_I'm giving you all ..my.. love_  
_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space..._  
_To do some.. navigating.._  
_I'll be here patiently waiting_  
_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars... they burn!_  
_Some even fall.. to the earth!_  
_We've got a lot.. to learn!_  
_God knows we're worth it!_  
_No: I won't give up!_

Atem recognized the song, it was the one he heard from his dream before he meet Amber!In fact it was very much like his dream! Seto, Mahad, Shada and Karim looked amazed. Isis smiled at the sight, while the priests watched with sorrow in their eyes. _Because they know..._ Atem remembered and looked at the apprentices, _they don't..._

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make..!_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_  
_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake!_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_  
_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn.._  
_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in!_  
_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am!_

The people cheered and clapped for her as the past Amber began to dance under the moon light. She spun around and waved about letting the song and feeling guide her.

_I won't give up.. on us!_  
_Even if the skies get rough!_  
_I'm giving you all my love!_  
_I'm still looking up, still looking up!_

_I won't give up on us.. _  
_God knows I'm tough enough! _  
_We've got a lot ..to learn!_  
_God knows we're worth it!_

_I won't give up.. on us.._  
_Even if the skies get rough.._  
_I'm giving you all my love.._  
_I'm still looking up.._

With that she bowed and ran to hug Tumaini, who was laughing at everyone's reaction to his daughters song. It was the perfect night...

The image dispersed and Amber stopped glowing. The Manticore bowed his head to her and sat down. Mahad was the first to speak," What was that?" speaking everyone's question.

Mana whistled, "Wow, the prince told me you sang beautifully, but that was just amazing!" Amber had her head bent down, trying to control her emotions that buzzed through out her. She wouldn't cry in front of them.

"What did you do, Manticore?" She asked aloud, her voice sounding strain. Then to everyone's astonishment, the Manticore spoke!

**"I gave you the ability to project what is within your mind and heart. As well as anyone else who you wish to see."** He stared at the shocked humans and looked mainly at the priests. "** Much like the ability of the Millennium Key and Eye, however its memories and visions. For your stand point." **he remarked.

Mana gave a frustrated look, " I can't see or summon Ka's, but I can hear them?! Come on!" she yelled to the heavens. He purred at her in amusment.

"H-how is this possible, a Ka never has talked! Especially a beast!" Shada rambled.

The Manticore growled and rolled his eyes. **"Why talk to other hosts, than our own, human? I'd shut up before you earn my bad side like 'hotshot' over there!"** Raising a paw at Seto.

Seto looked pissed, "HOTSHOT!" Everyone including the priests laughed, the teens fell from laughing so hard. Even the Ka's snickered, except for Seto's.

Seto glared at the Ka, "So rage is how you're summoned, how fitting." he muttered.

The Manticore looked at Amber, **_Use this gift well... it will help in the days ahead_**.**_ If you like, you may call me Manti. For some reason, I know your going to call me that anyway._**

Amber snickered, _you're right... sorry, but Manticore of Darkness is all too much of a mouth full._

He nods,**_ I understand. Also don't use this skill too much it will lower your Ba a bit. I'd hate for you to summon me and your loss of energy will affect me, to where I'm of no help._**

Amber's mind froze at his words, _what do you mean? Me having low Ba will affect you?_

**_Yes, we are connected. All Ka's are connected to their hosts' Ba. If your Ba runs out, our lives end. As well as if we are in a duel, the pain we feel is shared with you. Our hosts give us life, we repay you by serving and protecting you._ **he explained.

Amber's mind fell like it was going in shock, _THATS THE CONNECTION I HAVE WITH ATEM! _she screamed inside. It was a step closer to figuring out the connection she has with the prince of Egypt.

**_I don't know about this connection to that boy, but you can understand his Ka so I assume its almost alike_**. he commented.

Nuru looked around, sighing, and really agitated by today's events. "Alright now, call back your Ka's. That enough for today. For everyone." he muttered at the end.

Amber and the others bowed their heads, calling them back. _**Farewell for now...I'll keep my promise to your father... Till we meet again.**_ Amber heard.

Manti and the other ka's glowed and disappeared. Amber was shell-shocked, all this happened so fast. Everyone looked at another with a spark now inside them...except for Mana. She seemed still upset at the matter, then a smirk appeared.

"So I guess Hotshot better not piss Amber off or Manticore will eat you." she laughed. All that earned was Seto ready to kill her and the others laughing. The priests pushed it aside and said they could go now.

Amber now had some research to do, if she could figure out how Atem and her are connected, she may break the bond that's holding them prisoner. They all left in a group, heading to their quarters.

"Hey Amber, if you don't mind me asking, who was the man you ran and hugged in that vision?" Karim asked. Atem and Mana stopped abruptly, knowing it was not the right thing to ask. Confused, the others stopped too.

However Amber continued walking, "It doesn't matter... he is dead now." Was all she said before she turned the corner and left the students stunned.

Seto's eyes narrowed, _What is she not telling us?..._

* * *

The next day, Mana went to see Amber in her room, but found it empty. So she headed for the next place, the library. Low and behold, there she was, in a pile full of scrolls and deep bags under her eyes.

"Amber...have you been here all night?" Mana asked concerned. Amber head shot up after hearing her and yawned.

"Um uh..yeah." She continued to search through the scrolls. Mana crouched beside her to see what she was looking for, the scroll titled 'Souls and Ka's'. Mana looked at another scroll, it was 'Spells and Health'.

"I figured out how the prince and I are connected." Amber replied bluntly. Mana gasped in shock and looked astonished.

"Really? How? What is-" Mana covered her mouth to stop her rambling, as Amber went from one scroll to another.

"Manti said something yesterday that got me thinking, we feel our Ka's pain when they get hurt because our souls are one. However that can't be the case with humans, that's why the Ka's are monsters. Atem had told me had never really gotten hurt, not till that day anyway, but when he was 8 Mahad had pushed you both out of the way from a snake attacking you, taking the hit. He had a bruise on his side from falling into a rock." She stopped and looked at Mana. "I was really sick with red fever at the same age and a bruise appeared on me when I didn't leave or move in bed for a moon."

Mana's eyes widened, never realizing that Amber had gotten so sick like that. She continued, "It hurt me a lot, but I ignored it at the time though it puzzled me on how I got it. I was connected to him from birth, if what I'm reading is correct. A piece of our souls had switched places so we are a part of each other. When I was born, something with the Afterlife and here clashed."

Mana was speechless, it was a lot to take in, "I-if you know how you're connected, why haven't you told the prince and Master Nuru to fix-"

"Because I know how... i'm trying to find another way, but there isn't." Her tone scared Mana, but Amber didn't share the same look. She looked confident.

"Mana... I hate to burden this on you, but its for the future and for the prince and only you can do this." Her eyes shown her plea. " I need you to destroy the piece of my soul in the prince..."

* * *

**Don't hate me! its a cliffy but i plan to have a new ch up soon! please review!**


	17. A New Leaf

**Ok here is a new Ch. and you'll see a new side of our favorite rival! Enjoy!**

**Discalimer: I don't own Yugioh, only Amber and other oc's**

* * *

Mana stared at Amber, "W-what!? Are you insane?! I can't do that! I'm not even a great magician yet!"

Amber winced at her outburst, but wasn't surprised by it. "Mana, you have to. It's the only way the prince and I can be free from this. Mahad would never do it without the priests consent and Nuru wouldn't take the risk of hurting one of us. I'm willing to take that risk and I know if the prince found out, he'd try to do what I'm doing. He'd put himself in harms way and I'm trying to not let that happen."

Amber gazed down. "I am doing this for not just the both of us, but for the future. I mean, how can he rule with me weighting him down? I would be targeted just to get to him." Mana looked ready to argue on that statement, but wasn't given the chance. "Mana... you don't have to be the best magician in the world just to help a friend... I know you care for the prince more than as a friend."

Mana blushed, "I uh, well-" Amber laughed, which just made Mana blush more.

"It's no secret." Amber smiled. "You'd do anything for him, I know that. This would be the only way to free him and it not harm him."

Mana frowned at her words, "What about you? It's your soul for crying out loud! Even if a piece gets destroyed, it will harm you greatly. I don't want to hurt you... you're my friend."

Amber clutched her medallion, "I have been practicing my magic skills for the prince and our's training. I placed a really strong spell on, that allows it heal whom the medallion is on. The catch is that it will do so, but it takes time, it can be hours or days. With this though, I'll be able to stand the pain. There is no other way and I won't be a burden. So I beg you Mana... can you at least read the spell and consider it?" She pleaded.

Defeated, Mana sighed. "Alright... but give me time to study the spell. It can only be done correct once and knowing me... Amber are you sure?" She questioned.

Amber hugged Mana, catching her off guard. "Yes, I couldn't trust this to anyone else." She yawned and Mana laughed.

"Let's get you to bed before the others see you like this." The two girls straightened up the room and left to think about the days ahead.

* * *

Seto walked into Akunadin's corridor cautiously. He was requested to stop by on Akunadin's wish, but didn't know what about. He'd hate to disturb him or anything in his room; it seemed sacred to him.

He looked up to Akunadin, he was like the father he never had. Akunadin took it upon himself to teach him the ways of the palace and justice of the court. Jibade was his teacher, but Akunadin seemed to do more for him than anyone ever had. If it wasn't for him... he didn't know if he could have made it as far as he had.

So coming in to see him wasn't a issue at all, though was curious as to what since they see each other every day. How come it can't wait till later?

"Glad to see you came Seto..." Seto's eyes meet Akunadins'. The old priest was out on the balcony and turned back to look out into the city.

Seto approached him and bowed. "You wished to see me alone, Master Akunadin?"

He nodded and gestured his hand to come next to him. Seto did so and looked out. He could see the edge of the palaces gates and beyond. The market was busy and full of life, in the square kids were playing and chasing one another. The farmers to the east were plowing the fields and seeding the land. Everything looked picture perfect.

"You have been very crass with Amber, Seto. Ever since she got here." Akunadin spoke suddenly. " She came from a life very much simalur to yours you know... so why is it you put her down, like you did to yourself?"

Seto froze at his words, caught off guard. _what does that girl have to do with me?_

Akunadin continued, "She has a power she can't understand and hates her very being. Seto, you of all people can relate to her. You both became orphans in a horrible way... had no where to go and rose up from nothing. You also have great knowledge, that I know you wish could have saved your village... and mother."

Seto's hair shaded his eyes and didn't speak. Akunadin placed a hand on his shoulder, his millennium eye shined from Ra's rays.

"Pain is something we all go through in our lives, it's cherishing the moments that we held close that make us stronger-"

"Forgive me Akunadin, but I have to disagree with that," Seto interrupted. "It's the fact of knowing what I couldn't do that makes me not want to go back and I won't let that happen! By-... doing what I thought was right, I put my village in danger and mother... burned because of me."

He clutched the balcony trying to hold his pain, "My father died with honor on the battlefield, he was a man of worth. I can never reach that after what happened, I couldn't save them, in the end I was the one saved... no one can understand that."

Akunadin nodded and looked at the sky. "You are right Seto. Our pains can make us stronger, but maybe not in the healthiest of ways. Despite what you said I believe... you can become a far better man than your father. You have the heart and mind to do so!"

He looked at Seto again and his gazed softened, "I knew Amber's father... he was a great man, the Pharaoh and I owed our lives to him." Seto's head shot up at this, but didn't interrupt this time. "It is not my place to say, but Amber I know can understand you. In fact I think that's why she's trying so hard to impress you."

Seto gave a confused look, "Impress me? Wh-"

Akunadin chuckled at little at this, "You are what she wants to be Seto. She keeps trying to out do you just to get your acknowledgment. The others accepted her because of her connection to the prince and pity. You however saw and felt what she felt, she hadn't done anything of real value and is just a burden. She believes that if she can reach your standards or earn your approval then she... will never go back to the way she was when her father was killed."

Seto was speechless to say the least, he took the girl as a nobody that was tagging along just for the virtues of the life here. He knew he angered her, but this made sense in the way she acted... and why she hated herself after their sword duel.

Akunadin began to leave, "This is all I wanted to talk to you about Seto. You're not as alone as you think and I advise to... learn about her more. There is much you don't know and it makes you ignoble with what you have said and done."

"Wait!" Seto turned to him and he stopped. "How did he die? Her father?" He couldn't see Akunadin's face, but it showed relief. _that's the right question... that will answer the rest._

He continued to walk, "That is something you have to ask her. It's not my place to say, but you'll find it may bring closure to the both of you."

Seto stared stunned at him as he left the room. He looked at the sky to see a brown hawk circle the palace. _Akunadin... thank you._

* * *

Amber slept for most of the day after pulling that all-nighter while Mana read the scrolls about the spell and how to use it properly.

It was hard to not think about, Amber had to concentrate to block Atem from her thoughts so if he sneaked up and heard her thoughts, well then trying to protect him would fail miserably.

Lucky for her, Atem was with his mother for the day and it was a break day for the apprentices. She placed her head band on and left to go and practice her sword stances.

She studied and was ready for the spell so all that was left to do was keep practicing her sword skills. Beating Seto was bitter sweet... if she hadn't controlled her anger... she'd be no better than Cathas.

_No, that's why I have to keep practicing! I'll get strong and control my emotions, even if it kills me!_ she vowed.

Though she knew that facing Seto off again like before was a one in a million chance... now she'd shown him her flaw.

Scowling, she entered the courtyard. "About time you showed up." Amber turns to the voice to see Seto leaning on a pillar with his hand on the handle of his sword.

She was surprised, but didn't say anything. He got up and walked to her. "I have a request for you... and if you agree to do so. Then, I'll train with you."

Amber stared at him, "Ok... go on." _What is he up to...?_

Seto smiled, not smirked, smiled. "I want you to teach me the moves your father taught you. I can't stand the fact that you know something that I don't." he smiled. "Especially something really worthy."

She was stunned at his words and Seto saw the emotion in her eyes after what he said. _So Akunadin was right... I can't believe I never realized this myself..._ He meant it too, but it hurt his pride a bit to ask up front like this.

She smiled at him, "Alright you got a deal, only if you give it your all. I want a real honorable fight."

_I couldn't have said it better myself... I misjudged you. I wonder what Akunadin meant about us being alike so much, show me Amber. And I'll take back all that I said these years._

* * *

**WOW! I liked the past Seto than Kaiba, because he seemed less... jerkish? Anyway hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	18. Making and Breaking Bonds

**Sorry for the late ch. Holidays and new classes, you know how it is. But were getting closer and closer to a climax! meaning if you count the Zorc appearance, there is 2 climaxes. but no spoilers for now. ;) Also after either this ch or the next one, i'm gonna do a poll about who you guys want to be with Amber. So stay tuned for that, because that will help with progress. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! or Rascal Flatts "Movin on". only Amber and other ocs**

* * *

A moon had pasted since Amber made her deal with Seto. Everyday after lessons, they met in the courtyard and she taught Seto everything she knew. It was different to see him like this. For once it seemed he was really looking at her and not at her curse. In return, he helped her advance in her skills.

She failed in agility most times and Seto urged her to continue. It was a constant battle, yet it was... comforting. Amber didn't know why, but... she was glad that Seto and her were finally getting along, but it seemed more. She didn't know how to describe it.

Seto finally appeared in the courtyard and Amber felt a wave of energy flow through her. Why does that keep happening?

"Well I left my sword behind, like you said. I still don't see how we are to train in combat." He replied gruffly, but it seemed mild to her.

"Did anyone see you?" she asked.

Seto groaned, "No just like every single day. No one saw me. You need to stop worrying, if anyone will get in trouble for you 'physically' training, I'll take the fall since I made the arrangement."

She nodded, "Alright now-"

"Before you teach this new move, show me how your agility is coming." He pointed to the wooden dummy. He smirked when she groaned. "You wanted to train together, so quit your whining." He smirk got bigger when she gave a death glare.

She pulled out a knife that was on her belt. She stared at the dummy, strategics on her movements flooded her mind. At Seto's snap of his fingers, she dashed at the dummy zigg zagging, like it could throw weapons at her, then did a duck and roll and leaped on it, striking his neck.

She pulled it out and let out a breath. She turned hearing Seto clap, he had a smirk on his face. "Well done, you'd be protected, but would your enemy have gotten a comrade by the time you even got a foot in reach?" She looked pissed and Seto raised his arms. "Considering though, that your facing wood and not an real enemy, not bad."

She paused to make sure she heard him right and smiled. "Is that a compliment or you saying I can only take wood on?"

He chuckled, "Take it how you like. Now what's this move that doesn't require a weapon?"

Amber sheathed her knife and walked back to Seto. "Invading Hawk, one I believe you'd be a master at." She smiled.

Seto turned a little pink, but kept his composure. "Why do you say that?"

Amber didn't notice his feature and continued. "Invading Hawk is a mind trick. When a hawk is hunting he uses his eyes, speed and talons to catch his meal. He is a excellent hunter, so how does the prey invade his flaw less attack? His mind is concentrating on the movements, but doesn't know what it is thinking, so the hawk has to predict its next moves and strike. "

Quickly, she goes to throw a punch and Seto unflinching, raises his arm to block it. She smiles as her leg shifts behind him and sweeps him off his feet instead.

Seto was taken by surprise, but before he hit the ground Amber grabbed his arm stopping him from falling. She smiles at his expression; Seto stares at her... many things are zooming about in him. He won't admit it, but his heart and mind seemed to have stopped.

Amber pulls him up, "The prey can trick the hawk by luring him to a trap or using a skill it may have to win in the end. Make the hawk think its in control of the situation, then make your move." She gets in a her fighting stance. "You're the prodigy, wisest in this generation, so this will be as simple as a game of Senet. See if you can out smart me."

Seto felt a grin creep up on his face, "You're asking me, to use my most talented ability against you and 'see' if I can beat you? You're wanting to face defeat today." He too got into a fighting stance.

Amber quickly did a front flip, throwing Seto off and slid under neigh him, aiming a kick behind the knees. But Seto caught on and jumped to the side, dodging the blow and watched.

_ He listened, let them think they are in control_. Amber thought. She charged at him and he stood still, not even attempting to move. She looked ready to kick him, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward. Into a kiss.

Amber was in utter shock and was frozen. Her entire being seemed frozen. Then she felt Seto smirk into the kiss, as she was swept off her feet and fell to the ground, just like she did to him not long ago. Amber was in so much shock nothing seemed to register. She finally came out of it, hearing Seto chuckle.

"You were right, the hawks mind is concentrating on the preys movements, but doesn't know what it is thinking so it has to predict its next moves and strike. Or the prey can take it off guard then become the predator." He smirked.

Amber was fuming inside, but knew that he was right, and admitted it was well thought out. _Or was it?..._- Her thought was interrupted by Seto's offered hand. She sighs and takes it.

"I thought I could have lasted longer than that, but I did say you could master this." She then smiled and laughed. "I can imagine father's reaction to this and he'd have you meeting Osirs in a heartbeat. He was very protective!" She laughed harder, remembering her fathers reactions to boys coming up to her in other countries.

Seto smiled sadly,_ "I wonder if my father would have been the same way...?"_ He asked himself. Amber noticed his mood had changed and stopped laughing.

"What is it?" she asked.

Seto looked at the sky, "I never knew my father." Amber was stunned to hear Seto mention something so personal. "Mother said he died on the battle field when I was very young. I can't even remember his face... you're lucky to have had your father." he smiled sadly.

Hearing those words tore into her, reminding her of Kesi's words that day. Frustration bubbled up in her, "You're lucky to have had a mother. Tumaini did his best to fill that role, but it didn't matter to me...Even though he wasn't my blood father... he will always be my only father and family."

Seto looked at her, seeing she was going to be personal as well. "He wasn't your father- by blood?" he added quickly. She nodded and appeared in deep thought. Seto leaned against a pillar and slid down. Amber followed as well.

"It didn't matter who, he was." Amber continued. "He was there and that's what mattered." Her eyes seemed distant and Seto felt the urge to ask about his death, but knew it wasn't right.

"What was he like?" he asked instead.

She smiled, "What was your mother like?" she asked back.

He looked taken a back, but nodded. "She... heh, she was the proudest women, I've known. She told me no matter where I am or from, never let someone treat you less than you are worth." Amber saw his face relax talking about his mother,_ I wonder how long its been since he's talked about her._

"In our village, she was kind to everyone and never back down to any of the men. They'd try to tell her place, mother never showed them any sign of weakness... I assume that's where she tried to fill fathers role, in being the backbone. Proud and just; was how she treated others and encouraged others to follow. She told me that I was her life, anything could happen to her... as long as I was well , she'd be at peace." He stopped talking and his eyes seemed to widen.

Amber realized that Seto must have figured out that she would be in peace as long as her son was alright. She couldn't stop a tear from falling down, seeing this. It was her exact reaction, when Tumaini spoke his last.

Seto saw this, alarmed. "Are you alright?" She quickly nodded and brushed the tear from her eye and chuckled. Seto didn't understand how she was acting this way, but she answered him.

"You finally realized that your mother, was at peace knowing that you'd be alive and well. You lost both of your parents... your blood. I don't know what has become of mine, or even if they cared, but Tumaini... he said that he had been treated like an outsider all his life and understood me most. He truly loved me as his own...

He was proud of me for making the best of my life, better than he had... and he'd protect me till he died." Silent tears fell, but she didn't wipe them away. Seto realized that he needed to listen, if he wanted to know what happened... and that Amber needed to release her grief that she keep inside for so long._ like me..._

_"D-don't talk like that! Please you c-can't! You can't leave me! You saved me so many times, why can't I save you?!" _

_He chuckles lightly, "Oh but you did...you saved me. Right when I found you... I didn't live my life all alone... and had someone to love."_

"Everyday...I-I hate myself for being so weak. I watched him die for me and I couldn't do anything. It was my fault... and yet he said I saved him." Pain was plain on her face. "How could he say that?...that's- that's why I can't be weak! I can't fail him again." She didn't sob or shrivel up, just let the tears fall. "Why... us Seto? We've lost so much, and this world keeps taking more and more. It's like fate has something against us you know."

Seto closed his eyes and nodded... for many moments they sat there in the silence.

"Reason." Seto suddenly spoke.

"Huh?" Amber looked at his confused.

"The world is never fair, life is never fair. It is a constant trial of your soul to see if you are worthy of redemption. However what wills us to strive to reach this redemption and not fall into the darkness?... reason." He had that stern, solid stare that he always had. "Father died for his country, to protect others like you and to protect me. Mother knew the risks, took the pain, in order for me to succeed in her end." he looked down at Amber, (he's taller you know) "Your father had no reason, he was the gods puppet in life for the longest time. You saved him from the fate of darkness. You gave him a reason to fight on and live. Just like now we live to not let our parents sacrifice be in vain."

Amber stared at him, memories flood her at his words.

_"Amber... remember when you promised me... you won't blame yourself... for anything that you can't stop. This is the same... I only wish... I could have protected you better...and got to see you grow."_

_"This is the last thing... I can do for you... this will protect you when I can't... but i'll always be watching you... my daughter."_

_ "I'll always love you, Amber. Thank you for your life."_

_ "You have to find your own destiny, in this life, so we can be together in the Afterlife."_

"Our families are here... and we have to protect them, they're all we have now." Amber murmured. Seto nodded, "Akunadin is like another father to you, right?" From the silence she took it as a yes, "... Everyone here is family to me, the Pharaoh took me in like I was his child, not just because of the connection of the prince, he knew... Tumaini wanted me to find my destiny. "She clutched her medallion. "Just like your mom, maybe together... we can't possible let them down." She looked at him than the sky, "One day... I'll tell you how he died. I know you'll tell me about your mother one day too. But I know that they both had died protecting us. That's what matters."

Seto eyed her at that, not knowing what to say. _Did she know thats what I wanted to really find out?_ Then his mind froze, hearing her sing.

_I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons...  
Finally content with a past I regret...  
I've found you.. find strength.. in your moments of weakness  
For once I'm at peace with myself  
I've been burdened with blame, ...trapped in the past for too long  
I'm movin' on..._

_I've lived in this place ..and I know all the faces_  
_Each one is different... but they're always the same_  
_They mean me no harm... but it's time that I face it_  
_They'll never allow me to change..._  
_But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong_  
_I'm movin' on_

Seto watched an gold aura form around her, her eyes closed she rose and continued to sing then danced around the courtyard.

_I'm movin' on!_  
_At last I can see! life has been patiently waiting for me..._  
_And I know! there's no guarantees,.. but I'm not alone.._.

She opens her eyes and looked at Seto, her eyes looked like a night sky with stars that danced. She continued to dance and spin around the courtyard. Seto watched her in caught up in her splendor.

_There comes a time in everyone's life...  
When all you can see are the years passing by!  
And I have made up my mind... that those days are gone..._

Seto couldn't help, but smile. This girl... was so much more than he'd even expected or imagined. After so long and dealing with everything so young, she was the one that helped free him from his pain.

_I've loved like I should... but lived like I shouldn't..._  
_I had to lose everything to find out..._  
_Maybe forgiveness... will find me somewhere down this road_  
_I'm movin' on..._

_"**I'm movin on**..."_

Amber turned to Seto hearing him sing back. She was surprised and felt a warm feeling shine through out her. He was smiling, they both finally realized that they aren't on their own and they can move on together.

He stood up and walked beside her, "You tell anyone that I sang, I'll tell them about your agility." he smirked.

Amber just giggled, "And if you do that I'll say something about that lousy first kiss." She laughed harder, seeing Seto's face go red remembering the incident.

"That wasn't a kiss! That was strategy!" he argued angrily.

Amber laughed still, "Then you won't mind me telling them." She started to leave and ran, laughing seeing Seto chase her.

Little did they know, someone had been watching the whole time. Akunadin looked away satisfied with the events that he witnessed._ Now you both can heal, my son. You helped each other realize what we wanted you to see._

_"_I take it things went well." Jibade come forward to Akunadin. The man was seasons younger than the royal priest, yet the last 14 harvests have aged him. From carrying a dreadful secret.

"Yes... maybe we can get some peace, now that they've made some." The old priest mused.

Jibade cracked a grin and looked at the teens. Amber was bragging about her speed and frustrating Seto, however her laughter seized her speed and she was rolling on the ground laughing with a discouraged Seto yelling at her. He studied Akunadin, "Are you ever going to tell him?" He askes.

Akunadin closed his eye and looked solemn, "No... he has made peace with the dead. I can only be the father I was supposed to be, by not being selfish. Heh, I don't believe I'll reach Tumaini's standards, but I'll try. With what I lost."

Jibade nodded, "We all sacrificed a lot back then..." he lowered his voice. "I fear that the gods will take it out on our future than on us, I've trained Seto hard for that very fear... even if our country was saved and those people were... I regret that it came down to alchemy."

Akunadin sighed understanding the younger priests fear."These children have been down a similar path, if they can move on, then so should we. For Egypt's sake. Soon... we need to inform her of your visions, before the time-" He stopped himself and pulled back seeing a female magician run into the courtyard. Jibade shrugged and turned to leave.

"Even if we do inform her, she hasn't been able to stop a vision from not coming true. So I'll cling onto the days I have Lord Akunadin. Farewell." He left the old man to watch his son.

* * *

Amber had tears coming from her eyes, it hurt to laugh after so long. It was only when Mana rushed into the courtyard, did she jolt up and quit laughing. Seto growled and rolled his eyes," If that's all it takes, gods..." he muttered.

Mana was panting and stood before the two. "Hey if are you guys done training yet? I need to talk to Amber real quick." The teens stared wide eyed at her as she rolled her eyes. "What you think I can't tell when a friend is gone for hours and comes back beaming." she questioned.

Amber blushed a little feeling Seto smirk and look at her. "So, uh what is it Mana?" Not gonna denie what she knows, and knowing that their secret was safe with her. Plus not gonna let Seto get the better of her... again. Mana smiled and waved a scroll in her hand.

"I got it..." she smiled proudly. Seto was confused by what she ment, but he realized it must be important seeing Amber's eyes widen and her face was written with one word: hope.

"That's- that's great!" Amber breathed. "I hope it helps." she added so Seto wouldn't catch on. He eyed them for many moments and sighed.

"I'm done wasting my time here. Meet me sun high in two days back here Amber. We'll continue from there..." he turned and left, his brown shaggy hair whipped from the swift turn.

"Seto...?" Amber gave a confused look, everything was going well now... _he must hate being kept in the dark after we were so open just moments before... forgive me._

Mana watched Seto leave as soon as he was no where in ear shot. "So when do we start?" she asked.

Amber's face had turned serious from the bright happy one moments before, now Mana was confused. "Now... tomorrow is our break. Tonight... we free the future."

The girls nod and leave for Amber's chambers, Akunadin watched them leave and sighed. _there is still much to be done..._

* * *

Amber sighed as Mana lit candles around the room. It was late, only the guards would be up now. This would be the best time, if at all. The candles aligned in a circle and made the room shine like Ra in the early morning. Amber knew what she was doing, but she can't shake off the fear she held.

She didn't know what would happen, or if this would even work so much was riding on this._ Man... when Atem finds out, I don't know if he's gonna kill me or be proud... probably kill me._ she finally concluded.

Mana had the scroll rolled out on the floor and was making markings inside the ring of a candles, with limestone. Amber never saw anything like this... yet she can't help the fact she's seen this before. Not the setting, but the tension and magic was clear. At least the atmosphere that was in the room at the moment seemed different, but familiar.

"Alright, its done." Mana stepped out of the candles and Amber stepped in. Mana went to the scroll and looked up a Amber nervous. "Its now or never..."

"Now." Amber put simply, her medallion glowed as did her body. "I trust you... go on."

Mana nodded and took a breath, looked back down. She began to read/chant what was on the scroll. She saw blue energy shoot around her, her heka, as she read. The magic was getting strong.

Amber winced feeling a tugging inside, Mana noticed, but Amber quickely spoke. "Don't stop. I'm alright. No matter what don't stop." She was sweating from the pressure of the tugging that seemed to be inside, but had no where to go. She gasped, feeling like she got stabbed just like when knives were thrown at her 4 harvests ago. A gold and purple streams of energy rotated around her, but never left the circle of candles. She sucked in a yelp, feeling the tugging pull through her and was down on her knees.

Already it was taking to much of a toll on her,_ my soul piece hasn't even been destroyed yet... gods!_

A red orb appeared before her levitating in front of her eyes, insides its reflection she could she Atems face glow._ Its his soul piece!_

Than it grew double in size before her, much to her confusion. A scream escaped her, pain shot across her whole being and her eyes glazed over and she could see a brown orb shatter. She fell to her side, groaning in pain. Everything was getting dizzy and she felt nauseous. The red orb floated down to her abdomen and disappeared. The pain slightly subsided, but she was beyond tired.

The energy that was swarming her before slowly started to dissipate. Amber was taking deep breaths, but didn't dare try to move.

Mana was panting and stopped reading. The energy around her was gone and the candles had been blown out. Only the torches in Amber's chamber lite the room. She lifted her head alarmed seeing Amber on the ground. "Amber! Are you alright?!" she rushed to her, tears threatening to surface.

Amber chuckled slightly, but it hurt to laugh. "You did it... you did it Mana." She smiled.

Mana eyes widened, "It-it worked?" she breathed.

Amber groaned again and felt sleep try to claim her. "Thank you... Mana. I... just need... to rest. We..." She couldn't say anything more as she passed out.

Mana was alarmed and shook her. "Amber! Oh Gods! Amber-"

"She'll be alright." Mana's head wiped around to see Seto approach her. She tried to speak, but rambled words spilled out into no sense. Seto lifted Amber and layed her on her bed. "You were very brave to do this for her, Mana. I may have misjudged you too." he turned to leave a shocked Mana, before smirking. "I won't say anything, the last thing I need is her to spread rumors, if I piss her off." With that he left.

Mana's mouth gabbed, wondering how long he was there and what he saw, knew. "GODS!" she threw her hands in the air and cleaned up the mess they made. Before long, she went to her own chambers and fell on her, asleep on contact._ They really drive me insane..._.

* * *

**So I hope it was worth the wait. Hehe I feel bad for Mana, stressed out way to much... like me! lol **

**Please Review! The gods thank you!**


	19. Murderer Past and Present

**Wow! I wrote this in one day! warning though, rude remarks and suggestions. Besides that please enjoy climax 1!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, only Amber and other oc's**

* * *

Everything was dark, the Pharaoh, the priests, the apprentices, the prince and Amber were is a dark void. She felt the fear rise in her and saw it on everyone's faces. She turns to screams from Jibade as he is stabbed from behind.

She cries out as she launches an attack at a dark figure. It dodges, reflexes the attack and send her flying. Picking herself up, she saw Seto yell holding the rod now, as it glowed.

Madu quickly gave the key to Shada and pushed her out of the way as a Scorpion Ka's blast strikes him. Many of priests and apprentices surrounded the king and prince...and Akunadin. She heard chuckling and focused as she did the move she always practiced on the wood dummy, on the dark figure.

To her right, she sees the prince summon his ka and attacks the other ka. However what stops her heart was seeing the dark figure, appear in front of Seto, holding a knife and stab's him in the heart.

_NO...stop..NO!_

* * *

Amber's head ached as she finally awoke. Then her body did as she tried to move it. She felt like she was a stab wound stitched inside her. Her soul... the dream._ I had one of 'them'... Gods... _she moaned.

"Glad to see you're alive." She peaked to her side to see Seto looking down at her. He gazed down at her, his face seemed plain as if to hide his thoughts. Shock and questions zoomed through her.

"How long...?" she asked. She sat up, groaning, but didn't want help. Her medallion saved her from worse injuries, or healed the majority.

"2 days. I told the priests that you stayed up studying again and looked like you needed rest." Seto said.

Amber nodds, "Thank you... but that's not what I meant." He coaked an eye brow. "How long did you know? Since you're here now, and aren't yelling at me." _And how long were you **here**?_

He finally smirked at that. "I saw lights in your chambers, I went to see why and saw the whole thing. Mana was really worried, you'll be lucky she won't kill you for scaring her now that your free."

Amber scoffed at his remark then her eyes widened in realization." That's right... it worked." She smiled. "I wonder if the prince found out."

"He tried to stop by, but the magicians kept him busy. Mana's doing." Amber suddenly remembered what had happened in her dream and grew pale. "What's wrong now?" Seto asked seeing her loose color.

"Seto... you need to know something-." A guard rushed into her chambers panting.

"Lady Amber... Lord Seto. The Pharaoh orders your appearance in the Throne room." Amber and Seto was surprised at the words 'orders'. The Pharaoh knew how to use his words when telling his guards, all this told them was something was up.

"We'll be right there, but-" Amber began, than the guard interrupted again.

"I'm afraid he says its very urgent that you come right away-" Seto cut him off.

"Since when is a guard aloud to speak to members of the court in such way? We'll obey our King and tell him of your disrespectful actions, if you keep this up." Seto glared. The guard gulped and went to stand by the door. "Pitiful." Seto hissed." I was getting tired of him cutting you off, why don't you act like you live here and show some backbone." he stated.

Amber forgot what she was going to tell him as anger surged her. "You mean acting like a snob to other people?! He is doing his job!" she growled at him.

Surprise mixed with anger appeared in his eyes. "One must know their place or order becomes meaningless. People like him-"

"LIKE HIM!? Seto we are HIM! We, at one time, lived in his shoes and worse!" she yelled at him. She quickly got up from the bed in rage just to get away from him, but regret it as pain shot through her and she fell to her knees.

Alarmed, Seto went toward her, but stopped when her eyes pierced him. She grind ed her teeth as she made her body move. "My father understood that, even though he knew the life of the palace; he treated everyone equal. As humans." She stood up and forced a serious face on and walked to the door. "Let's go."

Seto was mad at her and him and didn't know what to say. She just knew how to press his buttons and twist his words around. They walked in silence as the guards lead the way, they all could feel the tension between those two in the air.

_Amber... _Amber heard Atem in her head, hearing him washed away some of her rage.

_I hear you Atem. Are you in the throne room? What's going on?_ she asked.

_I don't know, but I don't like it. We were in the here talking about future plans for harvests. Then a old man came in saying he's been having visions of dangers to come and destruction of the royal bloodline, a murder that got away is planning revenge. He fears the worse and wants the Royal court to see them and stop them._

_ He's insane! Mahad, Shada, Karim, and Isis think its fishy like me. I mean he just walks on in and says this, not knowing who this person is and trusting that Father would listen. But the Priests and Father act like they saw a god in person! It makes no sense! Father isn't blind, but I think he's being tricked. The old loon wants to show his visions saying its the only way._ Atem stopped thought rambling and Amber could hear a sigh. _Amber, he said the man murdered-_

"Amber!" Atem's voice was shut off as Amber realized they had entered the Throne room. Amber saw the looks on the Royal courts faces and understood why the prince was worried. Nuru stepped forward to her as the guards were ushered away.

"Glad you got rest, we need your abilities at the moment." he said. Seto was silent and studied the room to find out the situation. Nuru guided Amber forward to see a old man on a cane. He was bald with spots and had a black curly beard. His eyes were dark brown and the rags the old man wore reeked of decay.

"Amber we need you to use the gift your Ka gave you. It's the only way to see this man's visions." Nuru explained. Amber was stunned. He saw first hand how it took affect on her and he wanted her to do it again after just having it for 4 days! She can't control it! Not to mention, last night took a lot of Ba, though he has no clue.

The old man smiled, showing rotten and missing teeth. "Well this is the special one, I've heard about. Glad you made it young en. You'll be glad to find out who murdered your father, huh."

Amber froze and Seto looked at her in surprise. Amber's mouth became dry and her head spun. "What do you mean? Cathes killed-"

"Oh the young man with the sword? No, no he was used dear child. My vision is odd, but shows another in the scheme. Besides, you remember your father was pushed into the blade..." The old man rambled.

Amber's heart was racing and her body temp rose. Rage and pain was taking a hold of her, knowing the old man spoke true. _How could I not realize this? I WAS THERE!_

"Father must she do this, can't the items-" Atem pleaded, but his father cut him off.

"No my son, this is the only way. I don't want to force her, but I know she'd be interested as well." Atem looked down in defeat. The Pharaoh felt bad, but knew the stakes. He looked at Amber. Their eyes glared at another, seeing the rage and betrayal in her eyes the Pharaoh tried to hide a chill._ I know she has great power... if it wasn't for the future, I'd never put her in this situation. _

Seto stared at the King and the priests. They watched Amber like she was a sheep in front of a wolf pack. He felt like something bad was going to happen and felt ill seeing his masters act like this to this piece of trash. The old man was smiling, like it was a happy occasion, _Hell he's lower than trash._

"Fine. Let's get this over with." Amber bowed her head. Seto stared wide eyed, he knew that she was weak and last time...

"Good, good. Now dear I believe you must-" the old rambled again.

"I know what to do." her voice was stern and dry. The priests would have scolded her, if she hadn't raised her head to show gold eyes. _Please be careful._ She heard Atem.

She grabbed the wrinkly hand on the man and her medallion glowed than her body. She panted feeling her energy drain and held the man's hand tight just to not fall.

Seto noticed and began to head to her, till Akunadin stopped him. He stared at Akunadin with a 'what's wrong with you!?' face. Akunadin didn't look happy, but watched Amber with confidence.

_Amber! I know you're in pain! Hang on!_ Atem shouted, he hated that he was useless and had to watch her like this. Amber screamed as energy swarmed and swirled around her unlike last time. Everyone took a step back and the old man looked afraid and wished she'd let go now.

Then in a swish, the energy disappeared. Amber's glow vanished, only her eyes glowed now. She panted, sweat rolling down, and fell to her knees releasing the man's hand. The medallion shook and a beam shot out from the eye.

"Mother, this pot has no cracks." Amber's head shot up hearing Kesi's voice. There before her she saw Kesi grab a pot and walk over to her mother. However she noticed she was looking up at her. _This is the pot stand, where she-!_

Everyone saw this, but said nothing. The viewing began to sway and move closer to Kesi. Then a fast flash of her leg. _We're the Snake!_ Amber realized.

Kesi cried out, dropping the pot. The snake slithered to the safety under the stand and watched as the fallen Kesi looked at the sky and smile. Amber clenched her fists with angst. Atem saw her and understood how this must hurt to see her friend die in front of her. Them, as a snake, slithered away and went to the other side of the street, unnoticed.

Then to everyone's amazement, the sight rose to human height. "No Way!" "Gods..." "It's a Shapeshifter!" The being walked down the street and saw the man named Cathes head to the stand. Many people were running to the sound of Kesi's scream.

For the first time, everyone heard the voice of the shapeshifter. "A girl is dead because of the golden witch. I saw her yesterday, cursing the girl for beating her at a game." Chathes's eyes looked bloodshot, "What! That brat!" Anger was clear on his face. The shapeshifter walked toward him, "We must do something, she is not of this world and is a threat to us all." Chathes growled, "I'll take care of that demon." They watched him run down the street, and heard it laugh.

Then it shifted again and the height changed to that of a child's. It ran down different allies and came to the front of Amber's home. There Tumaini was taking bags to the front of the house.

"Father..."Amber couldn't keep the sorrow out of her voice, seeing her father moving and breathing, moments before he would be dead... it hurt. Seto heard her and looked at the man. He was older than the Pharaoh and Akunadin, but his gentle features made him look wise and younger than you'd first think. His hair was silver with white ends, his eyes where a deep brown and looked healthy for his age. _A hell a lot better than this old fart._

The shapeshifter spoke again, but the voice sounded much different. Like a child. "Oh, Mr. Tumaini! Mr. Tumaini!" It ran to him getting Tumaini's attention.

"Calm down, young one. Are you alright?" He kneeled before it, who was faking pants to seem like it had been running for a while.

"It's not me Mr.! Amber's in trouble in the square! They're gonna kill her!" It shouted. Amber watched as horror appeared on his face. She saw fear in his eyes, she never thought she'd see in her father. If she'd turn to face Seto and Atem their faces would match her father's.

Tumaini didn't give it another thought and rushed to the square. The shapeshifter chuckled and followed. The viewing changed to an adult again and pasted Tumaini and looked into a crowd of people that were throwing anything they could get a hold of.

A ten harvest old, Amber fell to her knees, bleeding, bruised and tired. Her eyes closed, just as Tumaini finally arrived. Shocked, the villagers stopped as Tumaini rushed to her.

Everything was a blur after that for Amber, she looked away and tried to block out her own cries for her father.

"Stop this! This is enough! Stop!" An angry prince shouted, ready to charge forward. Mahad grabbed his, his eyes full of sorrow and shook his head.

"I can't stop it, young en. My visions go on till it finishes, nothing I can do." He shrugged, unfazed.

Atem growled and looked at his father. His eyes widened when he saw a tear fall. He never saw his father cry and he looked a Akunadin who looked away to hide the same. _He was their friend... it hurts them too._

Then they saw the shapeshifters hand budge out and thrust Tumaini forward into the blade.

**_"TUMAINI!"_**

Amber looked down to hide tears falling, her soul was ripping apart. Reliving this again and destroying the bond was literally killing her inside and out. She forced herself to continue to watch.

Then the Pharaoh arrived as her past self pasted out. She saw how Auset took her to the palace and the Pharaoh looked for reason. The Shapeshifter changed into a boy again and the spoke to the king.

The Pharaoh stared at the sight realizing the thing behind his friends death was in front of him the whole time, while he pushed a lost man.

Amber watched as the royal court left and heard the evil chuckle. "One down...hehe... it took awhile, but it was worth it. Soon I will own everything and everyone's lives... and thanks to the child with a thieve's blood."

Amber's heart stopped hearing this and everyone seemed to share the same thought. It was dead silence as the viewing vanished.

Seto slowly approached Amber, trying to hide the pity in his face. This is that last thing she'd want.

Amber had her head bent down and said nothing.

"So... what do we do?" Shada asked. "There is a threat that must be handled."

Madu grunted his agreement, "We take care of the issue as swiftly as we can, before anyone is harmed."

"I... couldn't agree more." Everyone looked at Amber as black and purple aura formed around her. She grabbed her knife and aimed to stab the old man in the leg. However the old man was quicker than thought to have been and was half way across the room.

"Amber! what in the gods name are you doing?!" Jibade shouted at her. Seto grabbed her arms as she tried to run after him.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU THINK I CAN'T TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN VISIONS AND MEMORIES!? YOU KILL MY FRIEND AND MY FATHER!" She howled at him in rage, trying to break free from Seto's grip.

Everyone stared at her than at the man, realizing he was somehow far away from where he had been. He began to laugh like a lunatic! "I knew! I knew I chose right! hahahaa!" the man than changed a different shape into a child. "It's so easy to fool, only one's blood would see the truth." He laughed insanely. (like marik)

The priests got in front of the king and prince as the apprentices followed in suit. The pharaoh rose, "I don't know who you are, but you will be judged by the gods and the millennium items for your sins!"

"Oh, you don't remember me. Than again, I have changed." He changed a different shape into a man. Akunadin and the Pharaoh's faces paled and their eyes grew with fear. "HA! You do remember me!" he taunted them.

"It can't be, Tumaini killed you. Even if you survived, you should be died harvests ago!" Akunadin cried.

"Sorry Royal brat, but this theft has a 20 harvest score to settle. One down... two to go. Than your legacy will join you in the after life! Tumaini isn't here to save you now. Ari'el will get his revenge and restore his clan!" He smiled evilly at Amber. "With this child's help."

* * *

**Ok don't hate me for the cliff hanger, I'll hurry as much as I can. I'd like to reach 60 or more reviews help me reach it please! thanks 4 reading and please do review! till next time!**


	20. A Battle of Thieves

**Hey here's what you've been waiting for, the battle of thieves! ... eh, can't think of a better title, she technically has it in her blood so it is a battle of thieves. Bakura's battle will be better battle and title, PROMISE! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, only Amber and other oc's**

* * *

Seto let go of Amber's arms and instead, got in front of her. He heard what Ari'el said and knew what he meant to do to her. He was enraged, but tried not to let it show knowing that's what he wanted.

However Atem missed that, "YOU WON'T GET HER, YOU SICK BASTARD!" Atem shouted. "Amber is family and we'll protect her no matter what powers you have!"

Ari'el chuckled at Atems cries, "So resistant and naive, I see you got your father's personality." Atem growled, but Ari'el continued. "You assumed I perished when Tumaini attacked us, Pharaoh. That's you and your brother's negligence. I was born and raised to be a thief and lead my clan, victoriously! I survived my injuries and tried to tend to my wounded, none lived or were already dead. I was the last man in my clan because of you." Then he did an insane laugh. "When I finally returned home, YOU KNOW WHAT I FOUND PHARAOH! I was the last on my kind. Your preceder sent an army into my home land, after your return. My entire clan... women, the young, the elderly, lay slayed in the streets!" He hissed. "Poster up on every corner, to who ever would past by, read; 'Justice by the gods of Egypt.'"

Hate was pure in his eyes, "You sit in that throne and order people about, I lead with my kind. We are thieves; it is in our blood and legacy. It is how history is shared in different worlds, how the wrong are punished, and how the lost become recovered. You see crimes, demons, murders; nothing different from your people. Who do the same, without means of survival. You and your brother's pride is what got you in this mess. All we had asked was for the gold, you were the one who pulled a sword on us. Gold was the only way our kind survived. Since I'm the only one left, I'll steal all the gold, hell! The throne even and my clan will rise again!"

Akunadin held his breath, hearing this made him remember his sins. As well as, the fact everyone in that room is in danger... because of him. He drew his sword first, his brother followed his lead. He knew that his father did what he did to protect the land and his sons. As he had done. In the end, 2 villages had been massacred and Egypt was still in a death grip. The Pharaoh remained silent, not knowing what to say.

Amber pushed Seto aside and glared at Air'el. "You speak true about your home, I saw what you tried to block in your heart. However, your heart is full of darkness. You're gonna do the same to Egypt, wither it be now or the past. Don't use mind games on us, for is doesn't work. Evil is evil, you'd have killed them anyway out in that desert. Your heart doesn't lie... In the end, only you can blame yourself. Karma is real justice."

Everyone stared at Amber as her words reached the royal brothers. 'It isn't your fault don't let him get to you.'

Ari'el grinned, "I do agree with that, I'm the Karma that will destroy Egypt for their sins. You, are an exception though, dear child. After witnessing my clan's death, I sought out power. Well, you see how much I have now." He shows off as his hand takes different forms. "The darkness is amazing, so much power... I used my power to seek out any blood that boar one of thieves. My powers lead my to Egypt, and a vision showed 2 children, one I never could locate. Then you... ha! Thanks to you, I found all my enemies in one location! You see dear child, you're the last female of the line of thieves! The blood of your dead parents runs through you! In a way, we are family." he smiled evilly.

_Dead... so they are- guh!_ Amber glowed gold and purple as her Medallion glowed. Manti sprung forth and his roar shook the room. "Even if what you say about my blood is true, I'm of no relation to you! THIS is my family. I will protect and avenge my famliy, something that you could never do!" she cried. She felt the pain shoot through her heart, summoning Manti after everything... she knew seeing Tumaini wasn't so far away.

The apprentices got the idea and summoned their Ka's. Mana couldn't see them, but got her wand ready. Atem closed his eyes and summoned Kuriboh... who looked serious for once. [;'3] The priests raised their items, ready to attack.

Amber's words struck a cord with Ari'el, but he smiled seeing them summon their Ka's. "So nice of you to show me your Ka's... now let you show you mine." He laughed. Black and purple aura rose from him and took shape before the court.

"What!" they shouted. They knew that everyone had darkness in their hearts, so everyone had a ka. However, if someone knew of this or could even summon theirs... was beyond the court. Only they had successfully summoned theirs.

A giant black and crimson scorpion leaped forward, clicking its claws. "Meet underground scorpion. He seems to like your Ka Amber, even your Ka shows our relation." Pointing at Manti's scorpion tail. "Though no matter any ka's strength, he can't be beat. So... how do you Egyptian's plan to defeat me?"

Seto sneered, "Duos can beat you, Persian! Duos! Aura sword!" he called to attack.

"WAIT!" the priests yelled. But Duos had made his move. UGS (doing that because the name is annoying) raised its tail and lighting shot out. Duos screamed in pain, as did Seto. He fell to one knee as Jibade rushed to him.

Manti leaped forward to grab Duos and dragged him back. Cursing, "**Ok hot shot, that get to your head?!**_**"**_ he growled. Even though Seto was in pain he still shot a 'go to hell' look.

Ari'el than laughed, "Ah so your Ka can talk huh? Shows more talent from you, I don't see how you can stay with the coward and weak. When you can do so much more..." He smirked. Manti looked at Ari'el and leaning into a strike form.

"**Says the coward that hid in a crowd of people and stuck his hand out to kill a man**." Manti rolled his eyes. "**You humans, I swear! Amber let me take this human out, I'm ready to skin someone!**"

Despite the situation, Amber half laughed at Manti's words. Mana then chanted some words and suddenly Kuriboh started to have clones!

"Opps, I meant to do a cage on the bug!" Mana squirmed, unsure of what she did. Mahad did a face palm loud enough to be heard by everyone.

"No! That's great Mana! You did the right thing!" Amber yelled to her. Atem nodded, "Yes Kuriboh's power makes a good defense and offense, but more of him, makes a powerful barrier." Kuribohs cooing echoed Atem.

"A bunch of fur balls ...oh how the mighty have fallen." Ari'el sweat dropped.

The priests ignored him, "Now you shall be put though the millenium trials!" Jibade called as he raised his item.

"Oh, maybe in another life, priest." Ari'el smirked. Before anyone could blink, Jibade gasped as a knife appeared in his chest.

"JIBADE!" Everyone cried. The knife evaporated into smoke and blood dripped from his wound. Seto grabbed his master as he fell, dead.

"As I told you Amber, the powers of the darkness are amazing and limitless. You're the only one that will survive here tonight and you'll be my queen of darkness." He waved his hand as the smoke came to him and merged with his hand.

Mana made an eww face, "Mister you're like 50 harvests old and she's only 14... that's more messed up than your mind!" Mahad went to her and covered her mouth, giving a desperate look saying, 'please stay quiet!'.

"Enough out of you!" Ari'el shouted. UGS than shot lighting above their heads. As rubble fell above them, the priests and the apprentices dived different ways as they became split up. The Ka's of the apprentices stood guarding their hosts. The pharaoh had dived with the priests, and tried to wake Nuru, Kalim, Akunadin, and Auset, who were trapped under the rubble and unconscious.

UGS approached Madu and the Pharaoh, who were trapped as well, raising it's tail to strike. "Say hello to Tumaini in the afterlife for me pharaoh." Just as the ka brought it's tail down, 20 kuribohs ran into the beast, causing multiple explosions.

"AHHH!" Ari'el screamed as the Ka backed up shaking off what it could.

"DON'T TOUCH MY FATHER!" Atem yelled, his hair a mess and wild and his body glowed gold.

"Now I get what Amber said..." Shada said. "Untouchable, because when in contact, Kuriboh explodes. Amazing power for such a small fur ball." Karim nodded as he pushed rubble off of him.

"Plus he's damn cute!" Amber shouted as she drew her knife and charged at Ari'el. With the Ka confused, she pasted him and was in striking distance.

Ari'el was pissed off at Kuriboh and seeing Amber approach made him grin. He drew a smoke sword and was about to strike. Till Amber slid underneath him. Confused, He missed Manti behind her and as he breathed fire directly at him.

He screamed at the ripping flames, not noticing Amber get back up and leap to stab him in the back.

The apprentices made their Ka's distract the evil Ka, giving Amber time. Seto watched Amber's moves_... She's done it._

Ari'el anger grew and he grabbed her. Dark energy surged him as she threw her across the room, she yelped as she hit the wall, leaving a imprint. Manti howled in pain and disappeared.

"AMBER!" Atem and Seto cried. The Pharaoh watch with horror wishing that his leg wasn't stuck, everyone including him noticed that Atem didn't feel the impact. It sunk in, that she did something and explains the last 2 days. She was in death's grip.

"If you're so persistent on protecting these ingrates, all I need is your living body... the darkness can keep your soul for the time being in an endless nightmare! Banish her soul to the darkness UGS!" Ari'el eyes showed pure insanity. The Ka blasted the apprentices ka's back, causing the apprentices to collapse.

Amber was coughing up blood and looked tired. Seto looked over at his dead master and saw the rod glow.

Mana was healing the apprentices and hurrying them over to where the priests were. Atem watched as Madu finally became free and helped his father.

Atem ran to Amber, his original kuriboh floating beside him. Amber groaned as she picked herself up, "I hate... it when my... damn dreams wait ...so long to show me this... crap."

Atem wasn't surprised hearing her say this, since all her attacks made hits, while no one else's did. "You idiot! Why didn't you tell me you figured out how to break the bond!?" his eyes showed her his fear.

She smiled, "Because it's not compleatly broken... only one of us can break a bond without killing each other... it was in the best interests that it was me."

Anger and pain surfaced, "Best interests for who!? Just because I'm a prince, doesn't mean you go killing yourself, because you can!"

"It doesn't?" she smiled. Atem was frustrated with her, than she and him screamed in pain. Kuriboh noticed the scorpion ka get closer and charged at it, while Atem tried to get Amber, Kuriboh got shatteredby UGS's claws.

She felt everything that he felt just than, _so that's the catch huh... he can't feel me, but I still can feel him._

Ari'el noticed this as did everyone. "So you have some baggage keeping you shackled is that it? Well, if that's what this is all about, we'll take him with us, sweetheart."

_Ugh_, she was gonna vomit at his words. Atem wasn't wounded bad, but the blood the dripped from his mouth showed he was in bad shape. No kuriboh barrier, no ka's, and a ka about to hit them, they were running low on options. The UGS raised it's tail at them.

Madu threw his key to Shada, giving a solemn look. He ran in front of the blast, taking the hit to protect the teens.

"NO!" Amber and Atem shouted. Madu lay on the floor with a peaceful face. He knew his death was for them and had no regrets. Amber let the tears fall... she couldn't save them... even though she knew, it was Kesi all over again.

"My, my, so many to kill so little time." Ari'el approached them slowly.

Seto stepped in front of the teens and pointed the rod at the UGS. His ka still out and ready to attack. "I'll stop you, even if it takes my last breath. I won't lose to the likes of you!" the rod glowed and so did UGS.

UGS squirmed at the item's power. Amber's eyes widened realizing what would happen next. Ari'el twisted his hand a bit swirling smoke in his hands.

Amber's medallion glowed, she tried her hardest to remember all the spells she cased on the medallion. Atem looked at with horror, reading her mind. "Don't ..." he begged.

Before the knife could appear, Amber replaced her spot with Seto's ... causing her to get stabbed instead.

"AMBERRR!" Atem yelled, Seto was surprised at what happened and stared at her in shock. _damn... damn you idiot!_ he wanted to scream. Pain clear in his eyes.

Amber's eyes shut as she fell, Ari'el caught her. "Fool! Don't think I'll let you die." he looked at the group of priests and apprentices, and the King. "You live for now Pharaoh, but know your time ... your royal line's end is near." He smirks in Atems direction.

"You'll be comfortable to know that at least your son will live to see my reign!" UGS grabbed Atem with his claws. Atem cried out in pain. "AGH!"

"NO!" The king stumbled to run, but was still injured. A black portal appeared, carrying Amber in his arms Ari'el walked through with his Ka following.

"OH hell no you don't!" Seto ran towards the portal, it grew smaller as he got closer.

"Seto!" he heard Akunadin shout!

"I'll get them back! I won't come back until I do! That's a promise!" he shouted, he leaped into the portal. As soon as he went through... the portal was gone. Amber, Atem, and Seto were in the hands of a powerful mad man, wanting revenge.

The king was helpless to do anything, his priests and their apprentices were injured and 2 gave their lives protecting them._ Lord Ra... why...?_

Tears fell from Mana's eyes," Please bring them back... Seto."

* * *

**Ok, so yes another cliff hanger, but I'll hurry to get the next ch. up. PLEASE, PLEASE! review. A free cookie to who gets me to 60 reviews! :) PS don't hate me, i won't kill of the main ch. so don't get worry. ;)**


	21. Please read, will update, life sucks

**Sorry for the late ch. everyone. My mom got into a car wreak... she's damn ass lucky that's she's alive. WEAR YOUR SEAT BEATS PEOPLE!**

**She's ok, but in a back and neck brace for a while. as you can see, last month was.. very stressful. Plus ACT and tournaments coming up, well not helping. i hope to have a new ch up soon though.**

**THE STORY WILL NEVER DIE! I say this now, even if i turn 30 i'll finish what i start. I won't let my fans and followers down, believe it! **

**anyway thanks for your patience and understanding, luv you guys!**

**Toonkid4life1**

**PS Atem is bad ass in next ch. hehe! :D**


	22. Confessions

**Sorry for being late, I hope this is an ok ch. been on it for 2 weeks now. Enjoy! And thanks for waiting patiently.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Only Amber and other oc's. **

* * *

Amber felt like she was in a dark void...empty...shadows...nothing. She knew she was somewhere... but where?

She thought she heard something, what was it?

_...-!...Am...Amb...Amber! _a voice called.

_Who is that?...Is that my name_? she wondered. She felt a rush of air and turned to see someone behind her.

It was an man in a brown tunic, with Brown eyes, brown hair, and a beard. Nothing made sense, but what was? She was dizzy, her mind was fuzzy, everything was confusion.

The man smiled sadly, "This is your first. At such a young age, I'm glad it's not your real end."

"W-what? First what?" she asked.

"Death."

She processed it, she knew death was important somehow, but didn't know why.

"I'm here to watch you, until you can no longer be revived. Your soul has not yet left, though your mind is fading I see."

"Who are you... and is being 'revived' good?" she asked unsure.

He had a look of angst, though she didn't know why. "You can call me Dante. In your circumstances, being revived, could mean saving many lives and worlds. To lose your first rebirth here, it will make the trials impossible."

Amber heard the voice again and turned to it. She suddenly felt a flash behind her eyes and one word appeared. A tear fell as she spoke it. Even so, she didn't know why.

"Atem."

* * *

Atem was trying to break free from the scorpion's claw. He saw Amber motionless in Ari'el's arms. They had been walking down a dark cave that seemed endless.

"Amber, please open your eyes! Amber, Amber!" he cried. The claw dug into his skin, his arms were clutched by his sides and small drips of blood was falling from the cuts.

Atem could see the same cuts appear on her, as they continued. _! She's still alive! Oh Gods!_

"No need for the dramatics, boy." Ari'el called over his shoulder. "I know what will save her." Atem couldn't see his face but imagined a smirk upon it. "Now that I know you're her weakness, she will finally be... submissive."

"You're sick!" Atem hissed. "Revenge has a karma of its own, you'll be trapped in its endless web. Amber won't be your tool, she'll be your destruction!"

The Ka roughly released him and let him fall. Atem groaned from the impact. Ari'el spun with rage at him.

"You know nothing, you brat! I have lived beyond your years, seen and experienced many things. Revenge... I know of its venom!" He spat at Atem.

Atem would have punched him if he wasn't in front of a huge Ka. He glared at him, then glanced at Amber in his hands. Ari'el matched his gaze and looked at Amber.

"You'll see for yourself, soon enough. I lost everything, all that was known to me and nothing less. So I have nothing to lose," he frowned. "Only to gain. Revenge and power... are the only things that can bring this mind the closure it needs." He winced like he was in pain and his eyes flashed red than back to his dark brown eyes. "Everything in this world has a price boy, what you are willing to pay; it will be in your favor."

Atem studied him, there was more to this man than he had thought. This man wanted revenge, but he was also desperate. Both of those emotions were very dangerous. His power seemed to be controlling him... What had he done to go to this point...and was this truly the same man his father faced at his age?

A dark aura radiated behind him the UGS turned and strikes the wall with its stinger. The wall moves, to show a cavern with the floor covered in straw. Atem yelped when the Ka threw him in, hitting his head. His crown clanged on to the ground. Ari'el laid Amber in the room and exited.

He smirked at Atem, grabbing his crown. "Now it's up to you to save her, dear prince." he said icily. "Only you can save her, if you don't know how then you'll just have to figure it out. I'd hurry, who knows what that bond will do to you, should she die." He smiled.

"BASTARD!" Atem screamed at him and leaped to attack him. He ended up hitting a wall, Ari'el blocked them in.

"COWARD! FIGHT ME AND I'LL SHOW YOU REVENGE!" he banged against the wall.

Ari'el chuckled hearing the muffled screams of the prince. "How does it feel your highness?! That no matter what you do, its hopeless!"

All he got was more bangs on the wall, he smiled and placed the crown on his head. He twisted his hand and a sword appeared. "Now to finish what I started..." He and the Ka dispelled into the shadows. "Egypt will have a new king."

* * *

Seto used the power of his rod to follow their trail. He had to find them and beat the Persian. He face softened remembering what Amber had said:

_"When a hawk is hunting he uses his eyes, speed and talons to catch his meal. He is a excellent hunter, so how does the prey invade his flaw less attack?"_

_"The prey can trick the hawk by luring him to a trap or using a skill it may have to win in the end. Make the hawk think its in control of the situation, then make your move."_

That's what he was doing, letting Ari'el believe he is in control and can't be found. From the glow of the Rod he saw a path of dripping blood.

_Amber, Prince... I'll find you and beat that thief! Amber... _

He recalled of when he first met her; frowning.

_"So you're a weak link to our future Pharaoh... you're the death of him." _

_ "A link I am, and weak for now I may be, however I'll go to the Afterlife with more honor and have protected him better than you."She stepped forward, her face seemed to have aged on the spot, looking wiser._

_Seto chuckled. "I'll take that bet. You dying with more honor then me, is a mockery. We are the future holders on the mystical Millennium items, we live to protect the future pharaoh. It's one that I can't possibly lose to a commoner." _

_Damn it! _Seto cursed._ I won't let you die Amber, no way in hell I'm losing that bet. Or you... _

He began to run down the cave, following the blood. _I have to talk to you, you can't die with what we last said. For our futures, please live!_

* * *

Mana was wrapping bandages around Auset's arm trying to not think about Amber or Atem. The soldiers were trying to clean up the ruin throne room, while some went to search for Ari'el.

Auset's eyes were in a world of her own, lost in thought. Mana didn't say a word... nothing could be said.

Nuru, Taho, and Akunadin were around the pharaoh, who's injuries were bandaged, with sorrow in their eyes.

Shimon had came in to comfort his king, he regretted not being there for them. Even though everyone kept saying; it was no one's fault.

"How is Halima...?" the pharaoh asked Shimon.

"Taking as well as you are, my king. She worry's like a mother will." he replied.

The bodies of Madu and Jibade had been taken to the Ibu. To be prepared for the afterlife, in a later time. Shada looked around him and gripped his key.

His face was scrunched up in pain and anger. "This should have never happened!" he shouted.

Everyone turned toward him and meet his anger filled eyes. Mahad, Isis, and Karim understood and agreed with him.

Shada looked at the priests and his king. "My fellow apprentices and I felt that man was nothing of what he had claimed. Everything he spoke couldn't be backed up, he didn't even have to show his supposed 'psychic powers', and he didn't even have to trick his way in!" He was trying to control his rage, but nothing made sense to him.

Karim stepped beside him, "Shada is right. There was signs that Ari'el was off in many ways. How are masters and our king missed it, concerns us."

When none of them said anything, Mana looked at Auset and everyone. "You knew something... didn't you?" she asked.

Auset closed her eyes, almost as to make the scene before her vanish. Mahad looked at them, "Mana is right. As soon as he spoke of knowing the danger in the future, all your securities evaporated. It was like teasing a jackal with a lamb trap. There is more you're not telling us, but why?! We are to work together, but we can't if we aren't honest!"

"Mahad, please. Calm yourself." Isis placed a hand on his shoulder. She looked at her fellow apprentices. "Everyone, your rage will not help our prince or Amber. As well as releasing it on our mentors." she said.

She looked at the pharaoh, "My king help us to understand, so we can fix what has been lost. Mahad is right; if we are to be strong, it must be together and as one mind."

Nuru raised his hand to halt her words. "We know, Isis." he looked at the remaining court, the pharaoh nodded before closing his eyes. "It was for this reason, that things the last 4 harvests have been about making a bond between you students. Preparing you for what is to come."

The teens looked at him shocked, but didn't interrupt. "It was then, not long after Amber's arrival, that many of us had been given a vision. One of our deaths." He looked at the spots where Jibade and Madu were killed, he looked older as he spoke. "I was one of them. All we knew was that an attack would happen in the future and it would bring destruction upon Egypt and it's royal line."

He took a shaky breath, "We all agreed to train you together for what could happen as well as for your futures. I... even asked Amber to join as well, despite the 'bond'. Though with some exceptions, she was aloud so. We never knew it would be about her or... a past conflict. We had planned on tell you today... until Ari'el arrived."

"Wait a sec!" Mana stood up. "Amber's medallion showed us her past, right?" she asked, but not waiting for a response. "The town hated her because she has a ability to see things before it happens, that's why she was attacked that day! Did you know about this!?"

All the priests flinched, answering her question. The Pharaoh stood up, Shimon tried to make him sit down, but raised his hand to him to say no.

"Yes. Her father was a dear friend of mine. He had came to me many times over her dreams. She had no control over them and needed a way to learn how. I had asked Auset to make her the medallion for her, by the time it was ready... things in the town had gotten out of hand. Ari'el pushed it to this, we now know. When with what happen to my son we rushed into town not knowing it was because of Amber. When I saw her and Tumaini... I knew why." he said.

"Why didn't anyone say anything?" Karim looking at his father. "Why didn't she tell us?"

"I have a better question." Shada narrowed his eyes at no one in particular. "Why wasn't she informed about your visions, since she had this ability without an item? She had experience in this and could have figured it out." Nuru made a face at his words.

"I'm afraid not, Shada." Auset turned to him. "She had never stopped a vision from happening. Tumaini had mentioned that she had tried to and was blamed for a fire that she warned the town about. She was still learning to control her dreams till this day. Though she hasn't had one since she's came here."

"I don't believe that. I mean the not having since she's been here." Mana cut in. "Amber seemed to know what she was doing when attacking Ari'el. I mean all her moves hit, when ours hadn't. And... she... took the hit for Seto." No one notice that Akunadin flinched at the mention of Seto. Mana looking down trying to get that image out of her head. "Amber did stop what was in her dream... what she could and I believe she'll hate that she wasn't told and could have tried to stop this."

"You're right, young one. She more than likely will be." Shimon said. "But now is not the time to be muddling in the past. That is what Ari'el has done and look where it has gotten him. If everything is said, than something must be done if we are to stop him and get our family back." his confidence and wisdom spoke to everyone in the room. It lightened their shadowed moods.

"Thank you, Shimon. You are right." Isis said. She turned to Shada. "You're the wielder of the key now, just as Seto is of the rod. You are finally a priest." She turned to her king. "Am I correct, my king?"

"Yes. The Key has chosen you and accepted you. I know you'll make Madu and Shimon proud." The king said. His face once again showed the strength and courage in him.

Shada looked at the key, "I'll avenge him. With my item, I'll help defeat Ari'el." he looked at his fellow students. "Together."

Suddenly there was thunder and the room grew dark. Everyone turned to the door and ran outside. Taho and the students were the first to get outside. In the garden.

The sky became dark and ominous, thunder and lighting was repeating. The wind got strong and everyone could feel their fear rise.

"Gods... this can't be his doing, right?" Karim asked.

Mahad looked at his masters. "Tell us; how did you die in your visions? We must at least try to prevent them if we stand a chance."

Nuru nodded, "It was when I protected the Pharaoh, in the palace, I believe. When I don't know."

Shada looked at them," Well we at least know where he's heading for." he muttered. "Anyone else?"

"Yes, Taho. He had said-!" Auset's eyes grew wide in realization. "Oh Ra..."

"WHAT?!" the students cried in frustration, they were getting tired of not being told something they should have known from the start.

Taho narrowed his eyes at the sky. "It was in the garden, the sky was dark... and my son was beside me."

Karim stared at his father, in horror. "No... You didn't tell me-!"

"Forgive me, Karim. I had hoped it wouldn't be so soon."

Suddenly Mana shouted, "IN COMING!" she waved her wand. Bubbles appeared around them catching stones falling at them.

"I call forth;" Shada began as the others echoed him. "Sepia! Magican of Illusions! Jackal Warrior! Punished Eagle!"

The Ka's came forth from the last hours of fighting they looked battered, but their eyes showed the will to fight. They started to blast the rocks falling at the palace, thankful the target was them and not the people.

Mana grumbled about not seeing them and looked in her spell book for some use. As the Ka's attacked the rocks, the priests began trying to stop their visions. No one seeing Ari'el standing at the top of an obelisk staring at them. Or his Ka that was on top the palace making stones to throw.

"Let them waste their energies, then I'll sweep them out like a plague. I have all the time in the world and that boy will need that time if he is to save himself and my kin." He turned to see a woman with black hair, red tips, running toward the others below him. He smiled evilly, "Maybe I'll start my revenge on the heart." he chuckled.

* * *

Atem had bandaged up Amber's wounds so they wouldn't bleed anymore. He summoned Kuriboh so he was beside him, but the little fur ball can only do so much. Mainly not leave him to feel alone, though.

They both felt powerless. "Damn it. I don't know what to do..." Atem looked at Amber, she looked like she was sleeping, but felt her heart beat slower.

"Oh Anubis! If I could trade places with you Amber, I would in a heart beat!" He yelled. He hit the floor in rage and angst.

Suddenly, her medallion shined and faded. Kuriboh saw this and cooed like crazy. "What is it Kuriboh?" Atem looked up.

He noticed her medallion and it seemed to speak to him, his body moving on it's own he moved his hand to her head and to where her medallion was.

"Please, let this work." he prayed. Suddenly he saw the medallion glow as did her and his body. He grunted in pain as he felt his energy slip away. He never moved his hands.

Her wound was slowly fading as did her other ones, not completely, but almost gone. Atem grind ed his teeth as he felt his body being ripped in different places. He gasped as he felt his skin open up on his chest.

He was sharing her wounds, with his energy and ba. Amber took a sudden breath and it remained flowing as the medallion stopped glowing.

Kuriboh looked at Atem worried as his eyes rolled and he fell to his side. Kuriboh bounced around him and tried to nudge him up.

"I'm..alright, kuriboh." he breathed. The pain was toxic and he struggled to stay conscious. "Amber... I'd die for you... please live,... your...my-" his head fell on his arm as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Amber's eyes suddenly hurt as light poured into the void she was in. She noticed that nothing but white was in the room now.

Dante sighed with relief. "He has done it... thank Lux."

Amber stared at him in confused, suddenly she felt like she had been hit as memories washed over her. "SETO!" her eyes widened. "No... I got to get back! Atem and Seto... everyone is in danger!"

Dante walked to her and ruffled her hair. "I was glad to meet you finally. Rest for now and you shall return soon. The ones you love will need you soon."

"Thank you... but will I see you again..uh, Dante?" she asked still unsure about the recent events. He smiled at her and stepped back as he started to fade.

"I'm sure you will, Amber. Perhaps, though, maybe in another life. Good luck." he stated as he faded.

Amber wasn't sure about that man, but decided to run toward the sound of a voice... calling her name.

* * *

"Amber! Prince! Answer me!" Seto called. The blood trail had stopped there and he was growing impatient as he had lost his advantage.

He hit the wall in frustration, then felt air on his skin. He stopped and looked at the wall. "Air...then-!" He gasped.

"Duos! Aura sword!" he pointed to the wall.

The ka attacked the wall as it shattered. Seto covered his eyes as the smoke cleared. He felt hope rise as he saw Kuriboh bounce to him and around two unconscious teens.

"Never thought I'd be glad to see you." he said to kuriboh. He heard the Ka coo happy, assuming that was approving He saw the condition of the prince and Amber. "My prince... you will be a great pharaoh one day, to risk yourself for others..." he whispered as he picked him up. "I'm glad I'll be by your side." He handed him to Duos.

"If... we make it through this." he heard a rasp. He spun to see Amber open her eyes weakly, despite her smile.

She was caught off guard as Seto clutched her and held her in an embrace. "Don't. Ever. Do that again." he whispered in her ear. "I won't lose you too."

Amber closed her eyes and held onto him. "I couldn't let you die..." she felt sleep began to claim her.

Seto pulled her back, his eyes pained. "There is so much that I need to say-."

"We must get out of here first. The others need you." He saw her eyes droop. He lifted her up and carried bridal style.

He felt her smile, "You tell anyone about me being carried like this, I'll leave you black and blue." she muttered as she fell asleep.

He scoffed, "Glad you're back to normal." He and his Ka walked down the tunnel of the cave heading back from where they came.

* * *

**Again sorry about the late update. **

**Mom needs help getting around so, school and her are my main priority. But I'm trying to write when I got time.**

**Please update, after the last months, these make my day. I pray things get better for us as the day go on ahead. **

**Thanks for sticking with me and understanding. Ps: Bakura should show up in 2 ch's. :)**


	23. No Pain, No Gain

**Ok I know this is long over due, life is just a pain and i've been having writers block. However with some help I'm getting over it. Though please remember there is a poll on my page, that I'd gladly love for you to vote and help me on. Anyway here's the ch. Don't hate me, this is a drama fic. so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I only own Amber and other oc's.**

* * *

Atem felt air around his arms, stirring him to consciousness. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing the dark shapes he knew he was still in the cave. He did notice that he was being carried by someone... or something. He looked up and saw Duos looking on ahead of him.

Atem cranked his head back and saw Seto running with Amber in his arms. She was asleep. Atem felt nausea wash over him and moaned. Seto heard him and smiled.

"I'm glad you are alright, my prince. You seem to have take a toll by sacrificing your ba like that." He commented.

"How...?"

"Her wounds are not as severe and you gained the exact ones? It wasn't hard to figure out, though it was risky..."

"I had too... I could lose her Seto. After all these years and all that's she's done-" Atem grunted in pain. " and suffered."

"Don't move too much, I don't know how far away we are from the palace, but I'll find us a way to get there." Seto said.

Atem's eyes began to close, his mind going fuzzy. "Amber, we got to hang on... you got to... because... I love you." He passed again from using his strength.

Seto's heart stopped hearing his words,_ he loved her?!_ His felt his heart go tight and a pained look on his face. _Why does this matter to me? We have things in common and he had an agreement, none of this should change-_

He grunted,_ Do I love her...? No!... I can't. After everything, I can't let that happen to me, she's making me weak! She is also making herself weak... by risking her life just to save mine! When she is the connection to the future king! Our bond must be severed before it worsen like this._ He looked down at her and frowned. _We still have a bet to settle, I won't lose to that... even though you won my pathetic heart... The gods have damned me again..._

* * *

Ari'el watched as the queen of Egypt ran to the courtyard. He quickly morphed into Auset and rushed to her.

"My queen! It's not safe, you must go back!" fake Auset cried to her.

"No, I need to protect my husband and son! I don't care what happens to me, I won't lose them after trying so long to have a family. Auset you got to understand?" The queen pleaded.

Ari'el smiled and hid his hand behind the look alike Auset. "Yes... I do."

In the Garden, the rocks finally stopped falling and the apprentices were weary. The remaining priests and the king, tried to regain their breath and energy. Auset slightly turned her head and saw the queen, but not to who she seemed to be talking to.

"Your highness?" The real Auset could see her from the garden and began to approach her. She than saw herself in front of the queen.

"HALIMA! GET AWAY!" She cried rushing to her.

"Auset?" the queen turned confused to the running Auset. She gasped feeling a cool blade sweep through her. Her eyes widened in shock as she fell to her side trying to remain calm and press against her wound.

"Sorry your royalness." the fake Auset said transforming into an ugly man. "You should chose who you married more wisely." he had an evil grin as he stood over her.

"NO!" Auset's magician swung her staff and clocked Ari'el into a column. "ISIS! Please hurry!" Auset called, kneeling before the queen.

Auset put pressure on Halima's wound, as tears began to form. "You'll be alright? You hear me, Hali?"

"Please... protect my boy and tell him I love him..." the queen gave a sad smile, before closing her eyes.

"No... Halima..." Auset bowed her head as she heard herds of feet behind her.

"NO!" Everyone heard the Pharaoh's angst as he rushed to his dead queen.

Mahad was about to cast a spell till, Nuru stopped him. "It's too late..."

The Pharaoh moved his queens hair out of her eyes and layed her down, fighting the tears that were rising. "Tumaini, take care of her till I see you both."

"Hehe, I told you Pharaoh...!" Ari'el rose from the rumble. "You will suffer beyond karma, I'll show you the exact pain I felt!" He then leap over them, thanks to his powers and into the garden. "Nothing, will stop my wrath. Once I'm finished with you... Amber, the dear child you swore to take in for Tumaini, will become my vessel for my bloodline." Insert insane laugh. "Be thankful to her, for she's what's keeping your son alive."

Taho was getting pissed off as were the others, "You snake, she is just a child! Your bone to pick is with us! Leave children out of this!"

"Hmm, I agree. Perhaps you should have told your previous Pharaoh the same thing. Karma is a bitch; is it not?" Ari'el smirked. "Since the Pharaoh won't have the pleasure of watching his son die... what about you priest?"

Taho charged at him in rage, only to collide into smoke. "Fiend! Face me! I won't let you kill another soul!"

"Alright, than you can go next." he whispered in the wind.

"Father!" Karim ran toward him, realizing his father's rage... made him forget the vision.

Taho raised his scale and let it glow, his eyes widen with shock. The scale ripped from his grip to the ground. One end had completely dropped. "Im-impossible! There is so much darkness that you can't be living!"

"Who said I was?" Taho looked up to see UGS back and raising his tail. His eyes landed on his son and rushed to him.

Lighting boomed out the tail of the ka aiming for Karim. Taho pushed his son out of the way towards the item.

"TAHO!" The apprentices cried.

Karim caught his father; tears threaten to fall. "No..."

"He... is lost to this world... son... you and your friends... can beat him..I believe..." Taho said his final words with hope.

Ari'el crackled, making Karim look up, searching for the location of the voice. "Now who's next?"

"Enough!" the pharaoh rose hate lined his voice. "You have gotten away with far to much, Ari'el!" He glowed with a golden aura. "Ancient Dragon come forth!"

"No my king!" Nuru and Shimon pleaded.

"You mustn't put yourself at risk, all will be for nothing!" Auset argued.

"Brother, please stand down. We cannot allow you to face him after all this. They need you." Akunadin said.

"I've watched my comrades fall before me as my wife and... someone I should have trusted from the start." the pharaoh glared at Ari'el. "We were to work as a team, so I'm fighting with you! I've had enough death!"

"Well, well. So you do have a back bone." Ari'el taunted. "Very well do you're worst. GO UGS!"

The Ka started shooting lighting bolts towards the dragon, but it was faster. It flew high above and swiftly slashed the tail of the insect with his talons.

"GAH!" Ari'el grabbed his heart. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" The Ka, still moving, used it's claws to throw rocks at the crowd. The ancient dragon rushed to block the rocks from hitting them. The pharaoh groaned in pain.

The apprenitces were low on Ba, as were the last of the priests. The pharaoh knew this, but continued to press on.

Mana looked at her king, and could see Atem doing the exact same thing.

_Atem... what would you do? Nuru is the only one left with the death vision... I can't even see the creature blocking the rocks from us! What can I do...?_ She clucthed her book to her chest.

"This man... all his power and darkness... he's no more a Ka himself. I wish we could just make him disappear!" she complained.

Mahad, Shada, Isis, Karim, and Nuru looked at her wide eyed. Realization seemed to strike them.

The apprentices looked at the remaining priests, "Mana had a good idea?" they asked.

"Mana had not just a good idea, but gave me a plan." Nuru said. The others looked at them confused without a doubt.

"Taho said that he can't be human with the darkness he has, no light seems to exist. We already know that he should have died ages ago... and his power... it makes sense." Nuru explained.

Mana confused, "Wait! What did I say!? I don't understand!"

"Mana, he IS dead! He is not of our world anymore, he had to make a deal with something powerful in order for his revenge to be achieved." Mahad said.

Akunadin shivered,_ It could be similar to the same power I felt from the items at the time of their creation... gods!_

"If this is so, his spirit is only here to see his deal met. A demon of sorts is behind his powers..." he turns to his students with a smile. "And what can demons of darkness be beaten by, class?"

They smile in realization, "Light!"

Auset frowned, "But how can we defeat him with just light ka's? His own Ka is strong and we don't have much ba left."

He looked at Mahad and Mana, smiling. "It's time for you to show him your true power as one. Only you two can do it."

Mana paled, "B-but Master Nuru!"

"We all must keep him distracted and protect the king as much as we can. We'll give you two time, you must prepare."

Mana nodded with much concern and looked at Mahad. Mahad reached for his wand and smiled at her. "We can do this."

Nuru looked at his Ka, "Rapid Fire Magician, Let's go one last time!" The magician aimed at UGS causing it to stop throwing rocks.

The tired Pharaoh looked at him, "Thanks."

"We might have found a way to beat him my king. Help us distract him and we might stand a chance." Nuru claimed.

"Alright, for Egypt and the future! We shall defeat you Ari'el!" His voice boomed over the garden as ever took their last ounce of strength for this attack.

Karim raised his scale, "Millennium scale! Fuse mine and Shada's kas!"

(go on a limb with me on this one.)

The Jackel and the eagle merged. "Prepare, Punished Jackel Warrior!" A two headed jackel holding Axes with dark black feather wings and blacks talons as feet; howled for combat. It charged and began colliding it's axes with UGS's claws.

"Sepia! Take to the skys and locate Ari'el!" Isis commanded. Shimon and Akunadin stood beside their king looking out for Ari'el.

Mana looked at her book and began flipping pages, "I can't see his Ka, but I can see where the rocks are coming from and... I might know something that we can use, with your help."

"What might that be?" Mahad asked, looking for Ari'el as well. She whispered in his ears her plan, his eyes narrowed in thought. "It's risky... but it just might work. Where's the spell?"

Sepia than saw Ari'el, her eyes were Isis's eyes, so she saw him as well. " PHARAOH! Behind you!"

Just as a ghostly hand was about to grab the king, Magician of Illusions pushed him... into Nuru.

"Sorry!" Mahad called.

Ari'el growled as Sepia shot out a light beam at him. It pushed him in front of his ka. "Damn brat!"

"Now Mana!" Mahad and her began to chant in doing so the sky began to have light stream out. Everyone looked to the sky looking for what was causing the light.

"W-what sorcery!" Ari'el looked pissed and afraid.

"SWORDS OF REVELING LIGHT!" They chanted.

Multiple swords of light fell around them, many strike UGS causing it and Ari'el to cry out in pain. With the new found light everyone could see parts of Ari'el's body melt away from the light.

"GAHH!" Ari'el screamed in pain. His voice changing from his to another. "This will not hold me! YOU MORTALS!"

Mahad stepped forward with his Ka and began to chant, _please let Mana's plan work_. Light began to gather at the end of the magician's wand. Mahad had a purple aura around him, his eyes, once closed; flashed open as the aura shined.

"DIFFUSION WAVE MOTION!"

A huge boom knocked everyone down. It spread as a sharp wind and bright light headed for their enemy.

"NOOO!" They heard the scorpion cry out before it disappeared. Dust and smoke filled the air, the swords of light gone.

Mana raised her head to see everyone get up. She smiled in relief, their Ka's vanished. More than likely not to get hit from the blast. Mahad stood up, but grabbed his side in pain and fell. Mana caught him on his knee's.

"Well done... and thank you." He breathed.

"You did all the work. Thank yourself!" she teased.

Everyone stopped moving as tussling could be heard from the garden.

"Oh, come on!" Mana groaned.

Ari'el rose, blood and battered, but alive. His body was a horrid sight to see but he still walked forward.

"There's... no way...You can't win!" He panted. He fell to his side weak. "Even with the devil's help, I lost..."

"Devil!" everyone but the adults echoed.

"You have failed Ari'el, this is the end." The Pharaoh stepped forward.

Ari'el stared a him, seeing him as the child he once was. He growled in rage, "I failed... in bringing my clan back..., my body is useless,... I failed in seeing... your death..." He than chuckled. " But not in making you suffer despair... watching your comrades die... and... in killing your future."

Akunumkanon's eyes narrowed, "You won't harm my son! Amber will die if you do and you don't want that!" he growled. "I save them both from your clutches!"

Ari'el laughed, "I already failed ...in bringing back my clan... so the girl is of no use to me now... but to hurt you. Your son... will either die from my hand... or... a broken heart." He than turned to smoke once more and floated away.

"NO!" Akunumkanon watched as his dying enemy left to finish part of his task. Despair weld up inside him, his only hope was Seto.

"Gods... protect them." he spoke to the sky. It is in their hands now, the pharaoh had to take care of the wounded here.

* * *

Amber eyes flashed open, fully alert. Seto felt her move and looked down. They were reaching the end of the cave.

"What's wrong?" he asked, still running.

"He's coming... Ari'el." Amber breathed. "I-I can feel it."

Seto stared at her, he cursed and stopped.

"Seto! What are you doing!?" she asked as she was being put down.

"How are your injuries?" he asked nonchalantly. He took Atem from Duos and laid him against the wall.

Amber looked over herself, her cuts were gone and mainly had bruises. The stab wound was still there but healing. "Better. Thanks to my medallion." She looked over at Atem and gasped. "Prince!"

"He gave you his ba to make sure you didn't die, it cost him. He didn't hesitate though." Seto replied.

"Idiot." She brushed Atem's hair out of his face. "Of course he'd do that. I can heal over time,but he can't."

Seto turned away and took the rod from his waist.

Amber saw this and narrowed her eyes. She was putting pieces together. "Are you insane!? You can't fight him alone!"

"If you're not severally injured take the prince and get out of here." Seto stated. He began to walk into the darkness again, Duos ready to follow.

"Now hold on!" Amber yelled, roughly standing up. "You think I'm just gonna let you face that mad man alone!? You're more of an idiot than I thought!"

"You're the idiot!" Seto yelled. He's face was turned away from her view, but he could feel her shock. "You naively put yourself in harms way, knowing full well that your connected to him! You protected me over the future king! Risking his life and yours! You need to know where your priorities are!" She couldn't see him grind his teeth. "Our deal is over with. You have lost sight of our goal and about ruined everything in one moment. You need to focus on him! I don't know why you'd be so reckless!"

He continued to walk on, "You- you want to know why I saved you!?" She cried. "You idiot! I have always been chasing you! I wanted to be strong like you, be proud of myself, like you! You're what I always wanted to be! Then you... you finally saw me! AS ME!" Seto dared looked over his shoulder and regretted it. Tears were streaming down here face. "I want to protect my family! That includes you! YOU SAW MY PAST! I had to watch my only family die for me, I couldn't do that again!"

"So you rather we go through that?" he hissed. Amber stared at him tears continued to far. He fully turned to face her. "Face it, you just didn't want to lose our bet. In the end, you caused more pain than good."

Amber eyes widened, she grimaced and grabbed at her heart. Seto at first began to approach her than stopped. She sobbed, "I did what I did 3 days ago to protect him, even if I get hurt. Even if I die. I'D RATHER GIVE MYSELF TO ARI'EL THAN LET HIM KILL EVERYONE! I don't care about the bet!"

Seto stared at her and grew more angry. Her eyes looked at him pleading, " I'm sorry if I scared you... but I can't let the ones I love die."

He stared at her wide eyed, than regained his composure. "You love the ones you consider family." He turned back around. "I do my duty and protect the court, I have no such feelings like you."

Her heart stopped hearing him. He continued, "It's best that you do the same, as I have learned or you'll just get hurt more. You of all people should know this." It was silent for a while. "Take him and go." he began to walk.

"Well, now that will be unnecessary." an icy voice interrupted.

They froze and listened. "I need you all here if my revenge is to be achieved." Amber whipped around and saw a gory Ari'el approach from the darkness. She had to swallow a scream.

"Sorry my dear, but as you can see my body is useless now. My only way of revenge now is to kill that brat beside you. So you will die as well I'm afraid." He hissed.

"Duos! Aura Sword!" Seto cried. His Ka charged at the dying man.

"Ignorant brat, you should know not to challenge someone who is not afraid to die." He poofed into smoke as the ka struck.

"What!?" Seto looked around. "Amber, get the prince and go-" He stopped causing Amber to follow his gaze. They saw Atem wake. "Prince!"

"Agh, Seto... what's-! Behind you!" The prince cried out. Ari'el held a knife in his grip.

Seto rushed to move, but got stabbed in the side. "GAH!" Ari'el pushed him into a wall, his neck hitting a sharp rock. Seto moaned in pain his eys turned glassy. Duos disappeared with a yell.

"Seto!" the teens screamed. Evil laughter rang out as the injured priest struggled to rise. Blood dripped from his mouth.

"G-go damn it!"

Atem used the wall to stand up, "It won't matter, we're dead. Even with his state, ours is no better." he admitted.

Ari'el finally appeared laughing, "I'll kill this one first just to make you see my pain, royal brat." Bring up their conversation from before. He lifted Seto by the front and held the knife to his throat. "Now you'll all see!" Seto glared at the man holding him.

"No!" Amber screamed, gold and black aura formed around her. Her eyes went gold and her hair whipped around. Her face looked unrecognizable. "You'll be the one to die demon!"

Ari'el looked mortified, seeing death before him again. She looked at Atem and smiled, "Thank you... for everything." she than appeared in front of Ari'el, Seto looked at her in shock. She punched Ari'el into the wall, causing him to yelp in pain. She began to chant and put both hand together. "Stay in the underworld for entirety!" Light blasted from her medallion and shot at Ari'el.

"NOOOooo!" the light absorbed him and the room.

"Amber!" Atem called out as the light consumed them all. "Amber! Prince!" Seto called out as well. The light shined bright, and shot into the sky.

* * *

Mana felt a sudden energy run through her, as did the others for their heads shot up. Mana looked at the sky, seeing a pillar of light. "That must be them!" she declared.

"Akunadin! Shimon! Ride out and please hurry!" The pharaoh stated.

"Right!" The less wounded Priests hurried to the stables. With some guards they rode to where the light came from.

_Hang on, my son! I'm coming! _

* * *

Atem and Seto laid in the sand passed out and unaware of the rotten corpse that laid in the mouth of cave meters behind them. Unaware that they were alone... only with a gold medallion beside them. Amber was no where in sight.

* * *

**Ok Don't shot me, for the cliffy. But Bakura is coming next ch. so praise for that! She's not dead, I'll put her though hell, but she won't die. Well, not permanently. Please review, it sometimes helps with the writers block.**

**And please vote on the poll, only 9 people out of 4,000 people that read this!? Come on guys, I need the help! Reviews are nice to you know.**

**Btw update on mom... she's getting better since she's driving me nuts. So there. now worry about me _'**


	24. Together Again

**Ok, I had time to do another ch, so here you go. I want to personally thank MokubaKaiba14 for reviewing last ch... the only one who did. I really appreciated it! OK so Bakura is in this ch, so have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, only Amber and other Oc's**

* * *

In a far away village, night had fallen and the streets were quiet. All, but for a thief. Despite his white hair, he matched the shadows with every step.

He stopped in front of a bar raising his hood to cover his face. The cloak was worth getting about skewered It provided the cover he needed to steal more.

The one spot in that village that was busy, music was drowsy and men were laughing, drunk for sure. He walked in the hood hiding his features, some watched him enter, eyeing him.

He came to the front and place 5 pieces of gold in front of the owner, "Give me your best leg of lamb and wine." he smirked and raised his head a bit so the owner could see his face. "If you're fast maybe I can promise security in your earnings."

The owner gulped and nodded, "Y-yes! Coming right up!" He took the gold and rushed to the back. The thief sat at table in the corner of the bar. His hood shadowed his face again as he began to brood.

_Steal to live another day... it's like those times. Back then, though, I wasn't alone. Everyone in Kul Elna had their secrets, but we supported one another to survive._ A sudden image of a blonde haired smiling baby appeared in his mind.

He gritted his teeth,_ They were so happy that you were born Amber. Hope; that our village would live on, heh. If only we knew..._

"What's a brat like you doing in this place?" A drunkard replied across from his table.

The thief chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Says the fake drunk."

The man frowned than laughed, "Can't fool you huh?" The food he ordered came as did the thief's. "Your orders." the owner quickly left after giving the food to the thief.

The man scooted closer the thief as he bit into his lamb. "You the one called Bakura? The Night Demon?"

Gulping down his wine, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "What if I am, what is it to you?"

The man eyes narrowed at him, "Listen, I find it hard to believe that a young man like you can be the Night Demon that's been robbing towns all around here. But you fit the profile that witness have been claiming, and... I have your next target."

Bakura glared at him, "I don't work for anyone, get that into your head now."

"No, I'm not wanting you to work for me kid. I want you to rob this dead beat." he looked mad as he spoke. "Akum is the lord of our village, the damn bastard taxes us till I'm selling the clothes on my back! Everyone in this place hates him and he has lots and lots of gold."

Bakura narrowed his eyes, "Lord you say?" The man nods, not seeing Bakura's hand tighten. After the massacre, he despised everyone, but royals or lords had a death wish. " If he is as rich as you say, why haven't you stole from him?"

The man laughed and took a swig from his bottle. "I'm not skilled enough or stupid enough. We all want to, but no one can get past his guards or even comprehend how to carry the gold out."

Bakura thought for a moment and smiled. "A challenge, hmm. This is useful information, however..." he stared into his eyes. "What's in it for you?"

The man smiled, "Kid you live and get back at that greedy bastard for us, you'll be King of Thieves. The hero among the slums."

* * *

Akunadin and Shimon rode as fast as the horses would carry them. Ra had left them, but they still headed in the direction of the light they all saw.

It wasn't long till they saw mountains, and something shine in the sand.

"Over here!" Shimon called behind him to the soliders.

Akunadin could make out two forms on the ground, from the light of the moon.

_Gods, no!_

Once they got close Akunadin was the first to jump off and rush over to the forms. Shimon followed close behind.

Akunadin could tell it was Amber's Medallion shining in the moonlight, as he got closer. Only then did he see, she wasn't there.

"Seto! Prince! Amber!" He called out. He landed beside the forms in the sand, Atem and Seto were both unconscious and injured.

Shimon placed his hand by the teens necks. "They're alive thank gods!" Though he noticed that their injuries where bad and called for the men to help them on the horses.

Akunadin looked at Seto worriedly, then around the boys. "Where is Amber?" he heard Shimon ask.

Akunadin picked up the medallion, it's coldness sent chills into him. "I don't know... she is not here." He picked up Seto with some help from the men. "It pains me... but,... we have to get them back now. Before they become worse."

Shimon looked torn, "Oh, gods protect her. They won't forgive us, for leaving her behind." he winced at his own words.

"If she's-," Akunadin stopped himself and handed the medallion to Shimon. "Here. Let's hurry, once Ra has came back from battle, we shall search. But for know we must think about them."

Shimon nodded and took off, not daring to look back. He clutched the medallion. _Forgive us Amber, please be alright._

Akunadin did look back hoping to see that bright child, coming running, and be alright. _We'll be back and we will find you. _

* * *

The moon was high and Bakura stared at the property of Lord Akum. It was a large sturcture, with a wooden gate all around it. Men were guarding every place they could. He couldn't help, but get excited from the challenge.

"Looks like it won't be your night, great lord of Mustuba." Bakura mocked. He hopped off the horse he stole and set it loose. He walked in the sand as close as he felt was secure. He laid down in the sand, seeing a wagon come up heading for the large settlement.

Smirking he lightly buried himself in the sand as the wagon approached, as it passed over him, he grabbed the under railing and clung on as they rode into the gates.

"Halt, we need to check your cargo." the gate guards said.

The driver scoffed, "Who'd be stupid enough to try invade Lord Akum's land?" None the less he got off and allowed them to search.

After a few minutes, "Ok, nothing here. Move on." a guard concluded.

Bakura rolled his eyes, _idiots never check under... hehe after this they will._

He heard the gate close and felt the wagon stop. He dropped to the ground and scanned for feet. As soon as none were close he bolted to the nearest shadow and watched them unload.

_Idiots.._. he mused.

He gazed around trying to find a way inside. Looking up he saw a balcony and smirked. Using an abandoned cart he jumped on it and leaped. He gripped the edge and swung onto the balcony. He smiled and walked into the room.

There was so much to steal, the stranger wasn't lying, he was a greedy bastard. Everything in the room, looked like many objects and valuables were placed like a suit. Nothing matched and was unique. Bakura was getting pissed from the sight. He grabbed a nice satchel that was in the room and began to fill it and take what he thought was of worth.

He saw a gold flower with a sapphire gem inside, it shined bright from the flames in the room. From his past robberies, he could tell what was important to people based on how items were handled and placed. This flower was placed on a velvet pillow on a stand close to the bed.

_Not obvious or anything..._

Bakura grabbed it and placed it in the bag. He filled it full and closed it. Satisfied with his steal.

Greed was not how he worked, take what is of most value and leave. Never hit the same place twice and don't get caught.

"Hey boss, we got something for you!" Bakura swirled around and cursed. He didn't have much time and chose to hide behind the rich curtains that hung from the ceilings.

_Ugh, t o be pushed to such childish motives!_ he cursed. His mind froze hearing them come in. By the sound of the feet it sounded like, 4 men were in the room.

"This better be good, at this late hour." a man grumbled. Bakura figured it was Akum based on his attitude.

"Oh, it is. Look what we found not far off your land." Bakura heard a thud and some rustling. Curiosity was getting to him and he slightly pulled a curtain back so his left eye could see.

A large sack was on the ground and two men were opening the top. Blocking his view.

"Agh, please... let..go." Bakura's eyes widened. A female voice could be heard. The men finally moved so he could see; the men holding a young girl by the arms.

She was bruised and battered, with a wound on her chest. She wore a blue dress with a belt that held it in place, both ragged and dirty.

What stopped his heart however what her hair... gold and shined like the sun. The weak girl tried to open her eyes, only one would open with what little strength she had. Blue bright eyes. _It...it couldn't..._

"What an odd young lady. Never seen someone like you before. There is not many that have different color of hair like yours" Akum said. He knelt to her since she was on her knees. "What's your name...?"

She narrows her eyes, "Tell... them to let go... then I can..." The girl had spite and Akum smirked. He waved his hand at the two men, who let go of her and let her fall.

She groans from the impact. "Well, what's a pretty thing like you doing here in this filthy town?" the man beside Akum asked.

"Name first."

She panted and tried to hide the pain written on her face, more than likely from her wound. "It's... Amber."

Bakura had to grab the wall behind him to not fall from his legs giving in. Shock and so many emotions were on his mind. _Amber... my sister... SHE'S ALIVE!_

"A lovely name for someone like yourself, tell me; how did you end up on my land?" Akum asked.

Her eyes seem to cloud and she grabbed her head trying to sit up. "I... don't remember. My... friends were attacked-!" She bit her lip, without her medallion her wounds were reopening and not healing.

"Ah, I see now." Akum stood up, with an unpleasant smile on his face. "I guess someone in that town decided to use you as payment."

"Payment?" Her eyes narrowed. She knew what he said wasn't true, but mentioning that you're friends to the royal family, is not best said not knowing who is your enemy.

"The peasants in that town are very behind on their tax payments, I guess giving a rare albino beauty is their last resort." The man beside Akum said.

Bakura swallowed a growl rising in his throat.

Amber lowered her head, "Can I ask you something?" the men raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. She looked up glaring at Akum. "Does it make you feel less worthless, taking purity from women?"

Next thing heard was a slap and Amber on the floor. "That is no way for you to talk, young lady. I don't want to damage that pretty face more than you already are." Akum cooed.

Amber was grabbed by the arms again and raised up. "You're lost, injured, and on my land. That makes you mine." Akum leaned into her face, "Every inch of you- OOFF!" Amber kicked him where it hurts and spat in his face.

"I've been like this since I was born, I don't belong to anyone!" she growled.

The men holding her kicked her and threw her towards the bed. She hit her head on the wall and didn't move."Now you do..."

Bakura snapped, blinded by rage, he pulled his sword out and leaped from behind the curtain. The men were taken off guard as he slashed at them, the 2 men that had held her, fell first.

"Attack! We're under atta-!" the last man was silenced and Bakura stared at Akum, hate pure in his eyes.

Akum backed up in fear. "Die you miserable bastard!" Bakura yelled and stabbed the man. He fell on the bed covering his wound.

Bakura looked over at Amber and rushed to her. He hesitantly touched her neck to feel for a pulse. The last time he touched her was her newborn form in the wool blanket his mother made for her. Her beat was there, but off pattern.

"Hang on." He scooped her up and looked out the balcony. People were running around dramatically, Bakura saw a horse not being used and saddled. With his bounty on his back he jumped and landed on the horse. He hissed at the rough landing, but brushed it aside and let Amber lay against him while he tried to steady the horse.

"Whoa, easy!" he grabbed the reigns and whipped them making it take off.

"Hey stop him!"

"Don't let him get away!"

Bakura sneered at the fools, he charged the horse to the gate, the door flung open from the speed. He looked back, seeing them trying to get their horses saddled and ride after him.

_I'll be long gone, before they can see me_. He looked down at Amber, he choked back a sob. She looked just like the sleeping newborn he last saw so many years ago. She was alive... the last of his family; alive.

"Amber... you really are hope."

* * *

**YEA! For protective brother! So Bakura knows Amber is alive, man next ch will be fun to write. Don't worry everyone will be fine... physically anyway. Please, please review! I wanted to cry, you guys can't see the views I got, but I can! So many people are reading my story, but not reviewing. It makes me think you guys might not like something, if so, let me know. **

**So, for me, please review! Queen of Waters message will do, just something so I know you're out there and my counter isn't off.**


	25. Hopes and Nightmares

**Hi, back again! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the late update, Chem grade kinda dropped, so needed to fix that. Plus... prom was fun! Though going to work the next day at 7 in the morning, thank god for caffeine! Anyway, please enjoy, the next couple of ch's will be Amber and Bakura. I'm arguing with DRAGONCUTIE13 about me asking a simple question, but I might as well ask my fellow fans as well.**

**In your opinion, To much drama? Cuz I planned for more. Also, do you want more Amber being with Bakura, or get straight to the main plot? Let me know, cuz DC, keeps bugging to a point I can't decided. So please let me know, so I can make a awesome plot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Evanescence's Snow White Queen. I only only Amber and other OC's.**

* * *

Atem's mind hurt; his whole being. He was in a dream where strange men, were beating him and smiling. It felt horrible, then he felt the pain melt away. Along with the dream. Warmth filled him instead. He urged his eyes to open to see where he was.

"...He's waking!"

"Thank the gods!"

"Please... can you leave us?"

He could hear voices then silence, light was peeking into his view.

"Of course, my king..."

Atem's eyes blurred getting used to the light. He managed to make out the figure that was beside him.

"Father..." he said sitting himself up. It hurt a bit, but it was a tolerable pain.

"Atem... I'm so glad you're safe." The Pharaoh had visible bandages on him, surprising Atem. Then it hit him everything that had happen the last 3 days. His eyes sprang wide open.

"Father! What happened? Where's Ari'el?!" he asked frantic.

The Pharaoh placed his hands on his son's shoulders, "He's gone, son. Nothing left but rotting bones. He won't harm anyone again." he breathed.

Atem could sense relief and sorrow in his father's words._ Why...?_ His heart stopped remembering what happened moments before he awoke.

"What about Amber!? Seto!? Are they alright!?" he cried out. He looked around it was just him and the Pharaoh in his room. He didn't like the atmosphere that filled the room.

"Where is everyone?" he asked more calmly. Fear was in his eyes, hoping he was thinking wrong.

The Pharaoh clutched his son into a hug taking Atem's breath away. "I-... was so afraid, son."

Atem's eyes widened in shock, "You hadn't moved for 2 days. I thought I had lost you... I couldn't face losing you too."

Atem hugged his dad back, worry rising in him. "Even after all you've been through, you think about those around you before yourself... that tells me you'll be a great king one day."

"Father..."

The Pharaoh pulled back, Atem saw how much older he looked. Grief was plain on his face. "Atem... we managed to locate you by a bright beam of light, but..." The Pharaoh reached into his pocket and pulled out Amber's medallion. "We only found you and Seto. There has been no trace of her... except this." He put the object in his son's hands.

Atem's heart stopped, processing what he was hearing. "Y-you've searched right?! I mean- she can't be-! I'd know!" Atem clutched it tightly.

"We have, Atem... she's nowhere to be found. If it was her last; her efforts saved you, Seto,... and the kingdom. It... wasn't in vain." the king closed his eyes trying to believe his own words.

"NO!" Atem shouted. He quickly got off his bed, causing the king to look at his son with concern. "I'll find her! There's no way she's dead! I'd know! She's alive and we got to bring back, she's injured!" Atem started to run to the door, but winced with each step.

The King didn't say anything, understanding. He went to his son and stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Everyone is healing, including you, it will take time for us to all be fully restored. Our heka is low, we can't fully heal you like last time. You're chances of finding her will be better at full strength."

Atem grit his teeth, he didn't want his father to be right, but knew he was.

"May I enter my King?" Atem's head shot up, seeing a bandaged Seto appear.

His neck and arms revealed the extent of his injuries though he kept the same emotionless face. He wore a blue hat with a gold cobra, showing his stature. That's right, he's a full priest now.

The Pharaoh nods and Seto approached. He knelt before them, "Forgive me, my prince."

Atem's eyes widened, "I was to protect you both and bring you back. In the end, I-"

"No Seto, don't start this. We'd all be dead if it wasn't for you. You've got know that Amber is alive!" The prince showed him the medallion. "Amber wanted to protect us both, that's why we're alive. She must be found."

Seto looked up at the prince, he could see his eyes held strength that someone his age shouldn't possibly have. Even though he hated to admit it, he envied his confidence. Yet he admired him just as much. He was a rival, just as Amber had proclaimed him. He knew how he felt about her and his last words hurt more not knowing her current state.  
"If that is your wish, then so be it." Atem stared at him as did the King. "Once we are at fullest power, we'll scour every part of Egypt if we must. By your lead of course?" he asked. Atem widened his eyes; surprised and glad at Seto's words. He was... like a brother. They fought, yet they saw and admired things about one another.

The King felt some hope, yet sorrow for the days ahead. They'd be setting themselves for more pain... if she was not found. It was hard telling the others... but not as hard telling them. He knew everyone would help look for the girl, he would too. For now... they needed to heal and prepare the dead.

"Son, before you seek hope in finding her, you must accept what can't be changed."

Seto knew what he meant and left out of respect. Atem didn't say anything, but his confusion was plain. "I know Amber can't be-" The king shook his head and pulled his son to hug him once more... perhaps for his own comfort.

"It's... about your mother..."

* * *

Amber was running down a deep dark tunnel. Her heart raced, fear was consuming with each beat. An evil laugh could be heard all around her. Her medallion was gone, Atem and Seto gone; she was alone and helpless.

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me.  
__I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.  
__You don't know me._

Ari'el appeared to be floating behind her, "There's nowhere you can hide, my dear. Just give up and accept your fate. You are mine!"

_You belong to me,  
__My snow white queen.  
__There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over._

"NO! Get away from me!" she screamed. She continued to run, though it was futile.

The evil man wouldn't stop when his prey was vulnerable. "If you had just came with me, I'd given those boys a less painful death." he taunted. Tears rolled down her eyes, "Atem! Seto!"

"No one's gonna save you. YOU'RE MINE!" he grabbed her and she wanted to scream, but her voice was hoarse.

_Soon I know you'll see,  
__You're just like me.  
__Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you._

Amber kicked him as he covered her mouth; he laughed. "You mustn't be afraid; after all I'm family." He smiled his rotten smile.

_Wake up in a dream.  
__Frozen fear.  
__All your hands on me.  
__I can't scream.  
__I can't scream._

She punched him in the face, tears streaming down hers. "It's your fault you know!" Ari'el crackled. "You're are a witch. You bring despair to those around you. I crave that power, give it to me and I'll take that pain away from that pretty face." She bite him and struggled to break free.

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me.  
__I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep.  
__I don't sleep._

"No... no, please!" she fought him, as she felt his breath upon her neck. "Father! I'm sorry! Seto! Atem! Please!" she sobbed.

_You belong to me,  
__My snow white queen.  
__There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
__Soon I know you'll see,  
__You're just like me.  
__Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you_

"Hey wake up! Hey!" Amber felt her mind being pulled on and reopened her eyes. She screamed upon awakening, sitting up. "Hey calm down!" she felt hands on her shoulders.

She whirled at the sound of a voice, her eyes meeting with a young man. His hair was white as limestone and had deep violet eyes. What she noticed the most was the large scar across his cheek. He was wearing a red cloak and torn pants. Confusion flooded her head trying to put things together as she tried to understand what was going on.

She felt dizzy and her vision was getting dark. "Whoa, hang on there." He clutched her close so she didn't fall over. She managed to keep her eyes open despite the pain she felt. It was everywhere, her head, her chest, arms, even her heart. Suddenly she started to sob, catching the man off guard.

"Hey... it's alright." he was lost at words, not really knowing what was wrong or what to let her cry till she couldn't anymore and it was just sniffles.

"You better now?" he asked.

Amber looked up at his face again, shame plain on her face. "I- I'm sorry. " was all she could muster.

Bakura didn't know what was wrong, he had awoken in his oais hearing screams. Realizing it was Amber. "Hey, you're one that's injured. You're alright."

Amber looked around her, "Where am I?"

Bakura sighed, "An oais, this is where I live." he reached behind him and grabbed a sheep skin canteen. "Here, drink." pointing it to her mouth.

Amber took the drink and swallowed. "Thank you... who are you?"

"You can call me Bakura. I got you away from those men. They won't harm you again." he laid her down back on the wool blanket that he had her on. "You need to rest. Those wounds look half healed, so don't move or they'll reopen." he walked over to where his satchel was.

"Why?"

"Huh?" he looked over his shoulder.

"Why are you helping me?"

He scoffed, "Why can't I? Figured you'd be grateful at least."

"You shouldn't get near me..."

Bakura turned around toward her, he knew she had spite, but after that scene moments ago..."Why do you say that?"

"All anyone has ever wanted to do upon seeing me... is use or hurt me... Those that don't and help me, get hurt... or worse."

Bakura half chuckled to himself, not believing her. "Well, that's fine with me too. I've already been hurt beyond healing. Death would benefit me."

Amber looked him as he approached. He put a hand on her head. "No wonder. You've got a fever." he grumbled.

Amber studied him. He didn't look that much older than Seto. Based on his clothes and where he lives, he was a loner. Yet... he had a satchel full of gold objects. It puzzled her on how she got away from those men. Her heart stop hearing Ari'el's words echo.  
_"The darkness is amazing, so much power... I used my power to seek out any blood that boar one of thieves. My powers lead me to Egypt, and a vision showed 2 children, one I never could locate. "_

Amber's heart raced..._ it couldn't be, he could just steal to survive like any poor person. He doesn't have to have the blood of thieves to be one. But, he seems very skilled and-!_

_"You see dear child, you're the last female of the line of thieves!"_

Bakura saw the fear in her eyes, "What's wrong?" Tears were rimming her eyes again.

"Y-you... do you have any family?" she asked.

It stung worse than his scar, _What do I say? Yes, my long lost sister who is before me now. _he thought sarcastically_. Will she even accept it if I tell her... no, she's too shaken up by past events. When she trusts me more and gets well... then I'll tell her._

"...No, they were killed long ago. I'm all that's left." he bite his lip in hate.

"So it is you... Gods!" Amber sat up covering her eyes. "Why!? How can he still use me?!" she cried.

Bakura was getting irritated, "What in Ra's name are you talking about!? You need to relax and rest or you're gonna get worse. No one is gonna get you, you hear me?!"

"You have blood of a thieves... from generations before, right?" Bakura's eyes widened.

Amber stared at her hand, "I learned I do as well. Because of this blood, my father was killed before my eyes. Because of this blood, my friends were put in danger. This blood lured evil to follow my every move. Now, because of me he might get you too!" she shut her eyes, emotions flooding out.

Bakura knelled in front of her, "Stop it. Right now, alright? What is this man you keep talking about, what did he do?" vile dripped with each word. He wasn't liking how Amber talked about this man. He had a feeling... the run in with that lord, opened up locked emotions... that was hurting her.

Amber told him about Ari'el seeking revenge against Tumaini and his 'friends', not wanting to say the king and risk the kingdom's safety. How he used dark powers to seek out the same blood as he, only finding her. Than because of her 'abnormalities', wanted to use her to complete his wish and revive his clan. Then before she ended up here, how he was on his last legs and wanted to take her along to the underworld.

"All I remember was my fear and anger rise, then it went dark...I tried my best. My friends... I don't know how they are. But I got them into this and I couldn't save them, I was so weak!...I hate myself-"

"That enough!" Bakura growled.

Amber could she his hands dripped with blood. He had clenched his fists so tight, they bleed. She was surprised by this act.

"None of this was your fault, your friends would say the same. That bastard is the one to blame, I can bet he's in the underworld now! If not, I'll put him there on sight!"

Amber stared at him. "Don't hate your blood, because of that bastard. He was right about us, yes. But he tarnished everything that we are, by harming you and our code. Anyone that helps a thief is in our debt, he killed your...father and harmed your friends, he dishonored our blood!" he growled again. He was glad she was raised and got a family... though it should have been theirs. Saying father felt foreign on his tongue.

"It was our way of life, even if it was horrible to others, it was killed or be killed. Live to fight another day. Even if everyone calls us demons and murders, we're still humans trying to live, survive. He disgraced us all."

Amber bowed her head, "I wish I can forget all about him... he's haunting my mind. Everything... I could stop him, now I lost my courage. I've become weak..."

Bakura stared at her, seeing a seven harvest old of himself saying those words. "You're just a kid, Amber. Don't let one obstacle take you down now or you'll never make it... then their sacrifice will be in vain."

Amber nodded, agreeing. "You're right..." She lied down again getting a headache, "How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Those ass holes back there, I heard them when I robbed em." He looked at his hands and groaned. "Rest for now, understand you're safe here. So stopping being afraid."

"Why are you really helping me...?" she asked again. "Men in this world seem to only help if only in their interest."

Sleep was claiming her again, so she didn't she him smile sadly. "You... remind me of someone that I'd fail long ago. I felt if I help you, maybe my ache will hurt less." With that he left her to sleep, hopefully one without nightmares.

* * *

Dante watched the child of hearts rest with, he now learned, her brother. He looked over at his sleeping student; finally healing from the soul inflicting injuries.

"It's amazing, how well you know her Crispin. She finally is learning to let her emotions out... even if she is reborn in another world, her soul is still the same. This is what she needs to recover. Truly amazing, how strong she is. Lord Lux chose well, in putting his faith in her."

He frowned watching each vision pasted over him on the floor. "The darkness is in every world, how till it notices one soul being reborn bringing light? I know how this child is, she can help save many worlds... so long as she remains who she was born to be.

"Crispin, I know you hate being a No-birth. Yet I feel you are glad to a least guild and watch over her. The Lexa knows what is best for us, but they can not control all. The prophecy about a child of Heart so pure, darkness trembles. A heart that will finally see the balance that is needed for the future.

"For a child to become a child of heart, has to live with any possible outcomes and survive. Not just in body, but in soul. Amber was the hope of being this child. Said to be dead, but fought to become a miracle birth. Then darkness will be her shadow only her spirit for light. She lived just like the prophecy, but the sons of Tenebrae, Ira, Ida, Invidia, and Averita broke the ancient contract to appear in the mortal world. To destroy a possible threat.

"You were right to send her to these trials, though the risk is great, she is saved because of you."

He walked over and brushed his blonde, red tipped, hair out of his face. " Even though we were not born into the mortal world, I'd have been proud to have been your ancestor. Even though you are only her half, you did your best protecting her... as her **_brother_**."

* * *

**Ok, just to clear things up. I'd had planned on Crispin being her brother before Bakura being her brother in the Yugioh world. Though he is her half- brother, their mother had an abortion before her.**

**To explain some other things, a no birth is a soul that was to be born in our world, the mortal world, but either didn't enter because of fate, like miscarriage or still born, or being called for a greater purpose.**

**Also, in latin, Lux means light and Luxa is people of light in my terms.**

**Tenebrae means darkness, Ira means Wrath, Ida means Pride, I believe Invidia means either lust or sloth, then Averita, the demon that attacked in the beginning, means greed in short terms. **

**I based this off of what I'm putting in a book I'm writing the last 3 years on. It's a slight spin off only fanfiction added. Anyway, Amber's gonna learn to become strong to fight these guys, thanks to the trials.**

**Though she can't do it alone, so lets see how the events unravel shall we? :)**

**Please review and any question, comments, even flames. I'll hear them. Oh, based on the votes so far Amber will be... closer to Atem. hehe, you'll see I have a plan to add some love drama.**

**thanks for reading! **


	26. In Their Hearts

**Sorry for another late update. FINALLY FINALS ARE OVER! SUMMER IS HERE, YEAH! Man my gpa dropped a bit, but still 3.0! So things are good, now just need time to write and no writers block. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Only Amber and other ocs.**

* * *

Amber was dreaming again, but it seemed different from before. She was in the palace, the throne room. People were lined up on both sides of the walls. She saw Atem, his face emotionless as his father stood beside him. Seto and the other apprentices were lined up as well, with the Priests.

Everyone's face was full of grief. She didn't understand, then she saw sarcophaguses in between them. She moved closer to see them.

Sadness overwhelmed her seeing the tops resemble Jibade and Madu. She continued to look at them, one by one. After she and Atem were taken... more lives had been lost. Taho and -! She stared at the last one. In bright gold and beautiful gems, she could see Queen Halima's face plastered on top. Her smile was painted perfectly. Amber looked over at Atem, she understood the deep sorrow that was within him.

She knelt before the sarcophagus es to pay her respects,_ Thank you for everything, until we meet again in the afterlife._

She heard a faded voice within her, Atems.

_**Amber... I don't know where you are. But i'll find you, I won't rest until I know you're safe. I know you care greatly for Seto... and yet I felt those feelings towards you. I only wish I can tell you face to face soon. I regret each moment for not saying so sooner. There is so much I wish right now, so many regrets. I wish I could have told mom how much I loved her and said goodbye. I wished I could have thanked Jibade and the others for their wisdom. Amber, I wish most of all, that you are safe and home.**_

Atem... she felt torn. She had loved Atem growing up with the prince, since that night they met. Yet, she knew about Mana's feelings and Atem cared for her as well. Then Seto suddenly stepping into her life. He opened up and they seemed to get closer with each new day. Then...

_"You naively put yourself in harms way, knowing full well that you're connected to him! You protected me over the future king! Risking his life and yours! You need to know where your priorities are!" "I do my duty and protect the court, I have no such feelings like you."_

Amber hugged herself, she had let herself get side tracked. Just like he said. Now she was broken hearted and a mess. Atem, after everything, he still cared for her.

_"He gave you his ba to make sure you didn't die, it cost him. He didn't hesitate though."_

_Atem, I'm so lost. Whenever I was like this, you were there for me. We've known each other for only 5 harvests now. Yet, I've felt I have known you my whole life. I know that I can't come back... not yet and not like this. I won't lose sight of what I wanted to become. I'll be strong so I can protect you. Seto... you were right. Even though it hurts, thank you for your words. I won't let those days together be for nothing._

Amber's eyes fluttered open seeing the a starry sky above her. She sat up, a little sore, but felt her energy had returned. She looked around trying to find the man that rescued her... Bakura.

She finally saw him on the edge of the oasis looking at the stars. She stood up and wobbled over to where he was. She was about a five feet away when he noticed her.

"You should be resting." His voice was heavy and she could sense something was on his mind.

"I couldn't sleep anymore. I'm only a little sore now... um thank you again." She bowed her head to him. Bakura still had his back to her, so she decided to walk up beside him.

Bakura's hand shot out, surprising her. Until she felt his hand on her forehead. "Your fever is gone, guess you just overworked your body." he muttered.

Amber made a face that read 'you have no idea', it made him laugh. "Take it you knew that already."

She nodded and looked at the stars. Her eyes widened, "I wonder how far away I am. The stars are in different places. At least, they still shine bright."

Bakura's eyes narrowed in thought, "Where were you before all this?"

"Memphis. I last recall..."

Bakura about stumbled over in shock, _so close to the palace! How did she get here?!_

"What was the town I was at called?" she asked.

"Mustuba." His eyes narrowed, "How you got here is puzzling."

Her eyes widened in shock, knowing she was way down south of the Nile. "All because it wasn't enough." she muttered.

Bakura sighed, "Enough of that talk already. You're alive and healing, so you can get stronger."

Amber sat in the sand, filling up with sadness, "I hadn't felt this alone in a long time... father, kesi, then them... I gain than lose. Bakura...?"

She looked up at him. "How long have you been here... alone?"

Bakura stiffened at her question, "What makes you think that I am alone?" he retorted.

"Well, enough food and belongings for one man is a hint." She commented dryly. "But, the way you look at the stars, it's what I used to do back home. Whenever i felt lost and afraid, I went to my spot by the Nile and watched them appear as Ra leaves. You get the same feeling right, the warm bright feeling?"

Bakura scoffed but smiled at her detecting skills. "No... but they're intriguing to watch. They see and know everything; everywhere. It seems only they know the truth of this world." his emotionless tone, told Amber he was recalling a memory.

She looked down feeling nervous about asking a personal question, "W-what was your family like?"

Bakura looked down at her, surprised. "What?"

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to. It just seemed that was what was on your mind and Tumaini told me the best way to move forward is to talk out the pain..." She felt uncomfortable asking that question, yet she wanted to know.

_Maybe I can help him... like I helped Seto._

Bakura chuckled a bit, "Some man your father was..." He thought about it, being too early to drop the whole 'real family history' on her. He sighed, _she can as least hear about them. She didn't have to know now it was her parents... it'd be harder that way._"... but I guess I don't see the harm. They're dead anyway."

Bakura sat in the sand beside her, "My father was a strong man, one you didn't want to disappoint or let down. He... saw things different from considered him odd, because he had different features than the rest of the village. Yet, he was the best man for any job."

Amber could hear how his voice changed from sad to happy. _The nostalgia of remembering his father, might help him heal._

Bakura frowned, "We were all thieves, that was how we lived. But it was the only way we knew and did well at. Heh, Father used to plan on taking over the village just to chose our next raid. He wanted to only attack the ones that deserved... a lesson if you will. He was about the most odd thief, you'd ever know. One minute, he's a fool; clowning around and what not. Next he's responsible and a threat to be trifled with."

"So you got some of your Dad's qualities then." Amber smiled. "I take it he had white hair like you if he was different from others. And you look mean and scary, yet you are gentle."

She jumped a bit hearing him laugh, like it was the funniest thing he heard in his life."You're too much. There's more to me than you'd think." he was chuckling now.

Amber looked down embarrassed, "I was just saying what I thought!" she muttered.

Bakura finally stopped laughing and looked at the stars again. "The real reason I look at these things, is for what I said before, but because mother did the same every night."

Amber's head shot up hearing about his mother, "What was it like having a mother?" she looked at his eyes anxious to hear him. It was something she always wanted... a mother.

Bakura smiled sadly, "She's your best friend then your punisher the next. Mother had a lot of spunk in the village, she never left, yet she took charge in the planning. An amazing strategist and loving woman. She hated how many in the village worked, but she chose father to change their views. When I grew, she taught me many things and how to live in life..." He frowned." All she ever wanted to do was protect us-" He stopped, before he slipped.

"Us?" Amber looked at him confused.

Bakura silently cursed himself, "My sister and I. She was a newborn when... everyone was killed."

Amber's eyes widened, _he had a sister.._..

"The village was attacked the night she was born, even though we could see them coming. Everyone tried to protect the children or fight. It was futile however. Mother was still weak from childbirth, she handed me my sister and told me to hide in a secret chamber by the cellar. I did... because I knew she hated it when I didn't obey and I didn't want to let her down." Bakura's face twisted in anger then. "I watched as they killed them... all of them. My friends, my neighbors, my family all in a heated frenzy. When I saw the opportunity, I ran as fast as I could with her. To escape our own home.

Amber looked at him feeling sorrow well up inside. He was just like Seto and I... there are many in this world that have suffered the same fate, yet feel so alone.

Amber suddenly realized that he was alone... _yet he didn't leave that way_. She felt sorrow when she realized it.

"She... didn't make it, did she?" Amber hesitantly asked.

Bakura's hair hid his face so she couldn't see, she waited while it was silence for many moments.

"She... was like mother... her eyes. Yet unique like father with odd hair. She was so beautiful... I failed her like everyone." his voice was hollow as he spoke. "One day, I'll get revenge for them and her. For what they did to us-"

"NO!" Amber grabbed him by the shoulders, surprising him and her a little bit. "Revenge never solves anything! All it does is cause more pain to both sides! It never ends, and it never helps. My father died because of something from 50 harvests ago... then my friends. In the end, nothing changed! None of them blame you! You told me to stop blaming myself for something I couldn't stop; you must do the same. I never had a family like that, but if I had a brother I wouldn't want him to torture himself on something that can't be changed. I'd want him to continue on and live happy. For us since we can't. I'd be at peace knowing he is alive and happy...and that we would see each other again someday."

Bakura's heart seemed to be frozen as did his whole body. She didn't know what she was saying... yet it seemed so loud to him.

He huffed and smiled sadly. "I guess you're right. Yet, what do you do when you have nothing to live for? Revenge gave that man and I a reason to continue on. It may not be the best, but if your life has been taken, how do you live as a shell?"

Amber suddenly hugged him, taking him off guard. "Find others to fill you. My family took me in and are my life now. I even found lo-" she stopped, feeling heat in her cheeks. "I found my sorrow and pain filled and hope that I can bring to this world."

Bakura smirked, "You were gonna say love, aren't you? " He laughed when she didn't answer Suddenly, she looked serious. "Bakura come home with me. You can live with my family and I. You won't be alone any more and you won't have to steal to live."

Bakura chuckled, "I seriously doubt that anyone would take in a thief."

"You don't know them like I do. The fact you saved me, justifies your abilities. Also..." She looked down at her hands trying to find a way to say what she wanted to. "Can you train me in the ways of a thief?" Bakura raised an eyebrow but she continued. "It's in my blood, I feel I can do somethings and I need to become stronger. I'd only use it to protect myself not to steal though... please."

Bakura frowned and it was silent for a while. "Let me sleep on it. We'll talk in the morning."

"Bakura... you'll come with me, right? I know we only just met, but-"

"Yeah, I'll make sure you get home. You wouldn't last well this far away from there. I don't want my hard work to be wasted." Bakura huffed.

Amber smiled," You know you would have been a good older brother." With that she went back to the oasis.

Bakura watched her go back and looked one more time at the stars. "Well Father, I guess you were right. She is a lot like mother."

_To go so close to the people that took away our family... yet I want her to be happy and that is where she wants to be._ He touched his scar._ Our home isn't far from there... maybe if I tell her the truth there... Yes, I train her on the way home... she can make her choice there._

"It'll be a long journey there, but at least I'll be going home the way I left; with her. It could take 5 moons though..., I hope you're up to it Amber." Bakura walked back to the oasis to think about the events in the days ahead.

* * *

**Sorry for another cliffy, but I need to get organized and put this together the way I think will work best. Please review. been getting more readers and review for other story so been working on that one more lately too. Any questions please ask. Thanks!**


	27. Back on Our Feet

**OK, here is the long awaited ch. sorry a lot going on, but my writers block is coming down! This is the second to last filler til the main story plot. So hang in there, the best is yet to come. Btw... HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMERICA!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I only own Amber and other oc's.**

* * *

Amber yawned as she awoke to Ra's arrival. She looked around surprised to see that Bakura had loaded up the horse with all of his belongings. She stood up brushing off sand, "Need any help?"

He looked over his shoulder seeing her. "No, I can handle it. You need to rest before the trip. Even though you're fine now, your injuries can open up and need to fully heal." He smirked and turned to face her and pointed at his scar. "Unless you want one of these?"

Amber shook her head, "Uh, no thanks." she answered. She caught Bakura staring at her odd,"What?"

"We need to go back into town." She stared back in him in shock."Your clothing is ripped and ruined, it will not suit well for training or travel."

Amber looked down at herself, and she laughed finally seeing what he saw. _That and blood stains, tears, and holes might attract the wrong attention too._ Bakura thought.

Amber eyes brightened suddenly, "Does that mean you'll teach me?" She heard Bakura say training and knew that he must have made his decision.

Bakura sighed, "Yes, however I need to see how much you know already before I teach you anything; where your basics need to start. But first we'll get supplies and you new clothes." He made a hand gesture to come over. He was gonna help her on the horse, but she got on just fine on her own.

She smirked and he rolled his eyes, "Don't blame me if your wounds open up." he muttered. He handed her an old cloak from one of the bags. "You'll need to hide yourself incase certain people see you." she nodded and draped it over herself. Bakura then hopped on the horse and they rode off.

As they arrived into the town, Bakura pulled his cloak over him as well. They blended in with the crowd of people as they bustled about. Amber clutched him from behind and listened to voices around them.

"Did you hear?! The lord is dead! His guards were slain and robbed!"

"Impossible! No one can get near him, let alone infiltrate his home!"

"Yes, a thief managed to get in I hear. He was caught in the act and killed him."

"Well thank the gods someone got to him, I don't care if it was a thief or a woman. That scoundrel is gone!"

Amber clutched tighter, _Bakura killed that man... but no one seems to miss him._

Bakura was listening as well as they walked along with the crowd of people in the streets. "Akum's men are asking for news on who had killed him. There's a big reward to who finds him."

"Rumors are it was a thief, but that can be anyone!"

"No, it has to be the Bakura the Night Demon. He alone is skilled enough to have managed to get in. He is wanted all over Lower Egypt! He's making the title to be the king of thieves!"

Bakura snapped his head in the direction of the voice and saw the old man from the bar the night before. With a smirk, he watched where the man went as he left his drinking buddies.

"Amber I want you to wait here; be alert and quite. I'll be back." he handed her a knife and with a bag left to follow the man.

Bakura waited till no one was in sight and called out to him, "A hero among slums you said, then why do I feel this was a plan to kill two hawks with a stone?"

The man turned around confused and saw Bakura's face. His eyes widened, "Kid! What are you doing here? I thought after pulling a stunt like that you'd be out in the Sahara."

"You thought wrong. I want to know why you're helping make a name for me. Trying to set me up?" Bakura glared at the man. "It seems you want to get attention on me."

"It's not what it looks like! I mean, I didn't think you'd kill him! That is crazier than stealing from him! You got into that all on your own, I just pointed you into the best place to hit." he spurted out.

Bakura approached him with a death glare in his eyes. He smiled, "Ah, you did in fact point me in the right direction, so I will thank you for that. Here." he tossed a bag on the ground and all sorts of gold and valuables spilled out. "Thanks to you, I found something more precious. You can have some of this if you get a few things for me. Also..." He punched the man in the gut, "That's just to clarify, I can do worse if you go against me. So what's it gonna be?"

The man winced and held his gut, but looked at the gold then at Bakura, "What does his highness wish for?" he asked smug.

* * *

Amber was getting anxious, not about herself, but Bakura. He had been gone for a while and many people were staring at her._ If they see how I look; it may end up like it did in Memphis._

Suddenly she felt weight behind and turned around; Bakura had a bunch of satchels that he was strapping to the horse, he then tossed a smaller one to her. "Here, go to the house on the left and say 'gold is blinding, greed is the only one that can see'. Change and hurry back. Be quick and discreet."

She was confused, but figured it was better not to ask. She jumped off, looked around, and headed for where she was told. The home reminded her of the one she lived in with Tumaini and felt some comfort.

Then a man came into the room muttering curses and froze seeing her. She cleared her throat, "Gold is blinding, greed is the only one that can see?" she said still unsure of the sentence. The man muttered to himself again and pointed up the steps, "Head up there. The sooner you're out and gone, the sooner I can get back to living." With that he went to the table where a satchel was.

She shook her head in confusion and ran upstairs. She looked in her satchel to see a simple commoners cloth gown ,like she used to wear as a kid, as well as a shawl and a veil. _To cover up my odd features_, she realized. She began to take her dress off and put the gown on. She looked at herself for the first time since she was with Bakura. The hat she once had was gone, her shoes were battered, but wearable. She still had her bracelets on, but her medallion... "Tumaini..." She muttered feeling hollow inside. It had been odd not feeling it around her chest the last days, but it sunk it that she may never see it again. She sighed upset, but knew there was more important things at hand. Putting on the veil and using the shawl to cover her hair; she tossed the clothes in the satchel and left it. _What would we need them for anyway?_ she thought and hurried down as quick as she could muster.

Bakura huffed as he got the horse situated with food, supplies, and riches; he knew they were set. Then someone knocked into him and pushed him to the ground. "Move it, peasant." Bakura recognized the man from the other night, a man that worked for Akum. Many men that worked for him, were walking in a group pushing through the crowd.

"Move yourself, Apep*!" Bakura snarled. Though the man didn't seem to hear him, his group was heading to the home next to the bar.

Bakura was pissed, but kept his anger down as he saw Amber appear from the man's home wearing the clothes he got. Even with her face covered, her bright blue eyes were hard to miss.

Suddenly a shout interrupted the streets, everyone turned to a home seeing the Akum's men drag out a young man kicking and struggling to get free. As an older and younger women chase them with crys.

"It's not him! He was with us that night, please my son has done nothing to you!" the old woman cried.

"Please let my husband go!" the younger woman shouted as some of the men blocked them.

The one that seemed to leading them chuckled as his men punched the man to stop his struggles. "No matter what you say, he is a threat to us as any man here in this town. If a simple thief can cause damage as this, then as being your new lord, I'll get rid of all threats." With that he kicked the man in the gut.

"Please stop!" The wife cried.

"You're a bunch of cowards! There is more of us then them, fight back!" Bakura heart stopped hearing Amber's yell above the crowd. He had lost sight of her!

The leader laughed, "Oh, so someone is bold enough to think they can bring our order down?" With that the rest of the men laughed, till a man that was holding the husband was sliced at the throat. Everyone jumped or yelled, not seeing who had done it; it was too fast!

The husband managed to get free and quickly tried to run to his family, till the leader smirked and threw his knife at him. As it was about to hit, a stone flew out of nowhere and struck the knife; ending its pursuit.

The man hugged his family as the leader snarled. "Who dares to defy me?! Call everyone else a coward yet, you don't show yourself!" he mocked.

"I'll reveal myself only if you accept my challenge to a duel. One vs one, winner leaves alive! " Amber called.

Bakura was scanning the crowd for her, "What is she thinking!?"

The new lord cackled in laughter, "Alright, very well. Let these people be witness to this agreement. Now appear!" With that Amber pushed through the crowd, her blue eyes were the only thing that showed her gender and her features.

The lord stared at her, "There is no way a pipsqueak like you-!"

"Anything is allowed. Only ones leaves the circle." she called as she held her knife out.

"Fine, prepare to die, girl! People of Mustuba witness what happens to people who don't know their place!" With that he charged at her with a sword.

Bakura began to push against the crowd. "Let me through!" he shouted.

Amber rolled to the side missing the blade and threw a stone at him. Surprised by her reflexes, the lord was slow to miss the stone as it hit him in the eye. He cried in pain and covered his eye. Distracted, Amber took the chance to charge at him with the knife Bakura gave her. The man sneered and threw sand at her face. Amber cried out and jumped back.

"That's dirty!"

"Hey, fight like a man!" the people yelled.

The lord laughed, "Anything goes, brat!" With that he came up to slice her down as she was blind.

"AMBER!" Bakura cried out.

Amber sudden roared and her eyes flashed open gold as a purple aura enveloped her. A powerful gust of wind blew from her at everyone. This startled the man and the crowd screamed.

Amber rolled to the side, not seeing him, but missing his attempts. She crossed her arms, "Appear Manticore of Darkness!"

The Manticore roared to life scaring everyone is sight, Bakura stared at the beast in horror and amazement. The lord stared at the creature with terror and trembled.

Amber rose her hand, her eyes were still gold and the only thing anyone could see. "Let Osiris judge you in the afterlife. End this!" With that the ka attacked the lord as his screams became his final words.

Everyone was too frightened to move or speak, Manti disappeared as Amber walked to the center. Her eyes back to normal and the aura gone. She saw their faces and understood.

"Understand. I'm not your enemy, don't be afraid. I was weak and helpless once, but with the help of others we became strong together and protected ourselves. There is more of you than these dictators, fight for your freedom! Don't let yourself get pushed aside and become strong together!"

With that, the lords men gave her death glares. "Shut up you little demon! We'll kill you ourselves! You must be tired after your fight. Let's finish her men!"

"Move it, peasant!" Bakura mocked. The man was knocked to the ground as a horseback Bakura leaped over the crowd and into the center. "Get on!" Without a second thought, Amber quickly hopped on and hung onto him.

Bakura sneered and turned to the crowd, "All yours." He snapped the reins and the horse took off leaving the towns people in the dust. Amber turned back to them, seeing them all close in on the men as their yells reached them. She smiled, then felt her head get hit. "OW!"

"Never. Ever, do something so stupid like that again!" Bakura scolded. "What in Ra's name was that thing?!"

"It's a Ka! Everyone has one, only few people can summon it was a no win situation for him."

"It was a risky move and a bad plan! You have to worry about yourself alone, out here to survive."

"I had to do something! I just couldn't watch that and do nothing, I mean I won didn't I?" she said rubbing her head. "You saved me from Akum... and you didn't have to."

Bakura smirked, " You're right. You won and are quite a fighter...," then he looked back at her. "Lets see how much training you can handle to get better and wiser."

With a smile from her, they rode off.

* * *

Atem stared out his window, he had healed from his injuries, but not his heart. He wore Amber's medallion around his neck. Two days after the burial, Nuru and Auset stepped down as priests and Mahad and Isis took their place. Atem's face scrunched up in thought,_ After everything... Seto, Karim, Shada, Mahad and Isis became priests, only because their masters fell or stepped down. It that how it has to be, this world? To rise another must fall? I knew I would become King once father passed... but only at his time._

He shook his head, "No, I have to stop drowning myself is sorrow. She won't be found this way and the others need me. I won't accept defeat."

"Glad to hear it." Atem turned to Seto's voice. "Pharaoh is still healing, but we are ready to search, Prince."

Atem nodded and faced Seto, "Thank you Seto. We won't stop until there is proof she is dead. Otherwise she is alive and well."

Seto nodded, "Mahad had talked to the king hours ago, but he seems to not have left yet. Do you want me to get him to help in the search?"

"No, if my father needs him, let him be. Mahad will understand and I know everyone wants to find her." Atem said as he touched Amber's medallion. With a swirl of navy, he clipped on a cape and headed out the door. "Let's go, Seto."

* * *

**The journey begins! please review!**


End file.
